


Undercover

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Big Bang Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 54,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam was given the mission - to protect a man by pretending to be married to him - she had not imagined it would be Martouf/Lantash, a Tok'ra she had been certain was dead. Her feelings for him were complicated, and now they would have to share a room - and a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casper/gifts).



> NOTES: Written for Het Big Band 2012. Takes place early season six. Starts after the episode "Frozen", but before the episode "Nightwalkers". Some dialogue lifted from “Nightwalkers”. 
> 
> Art: [UnderCover, by casper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/498348)
> 
> * denotes host/symbiote internal communication

Sam, Jonas Quinn, and Teal’c had been on downtime for about a week. Janet had ordered that they rest and recuperate for some time after the mission to Antarctica, where they had found an Ancient woman, whom one of the researchers had named Ayiana, frozen in the ice. When she had been thawed, it had turned out she carried some sort of deadly plague, and many of the people, including Sam, O’Neill, Jonas, and Janet herself, had become very sick. Ayiana had healed as many as she could, but it had weakened her, and she had died before she could heal O’Neill.  
  
Out of options, they had contacted the Tok’ra, who had arrived to see what they could do. They had ended up suggesting a Tok’ra named Kanan blend with O’Neill, as they did not have the technology to heal a virus this advanced and aggressive in any other way.   
  
It had been difficult to convince O’Neill, but they had finally succeeded, and he was currently with the Tok’ra, waiting for Kanan to regain his strength and be debriefed, before leaving a now cured O’Neill.  
  
Sam had spent the time off working in her laboratory at the SGC, something she almost never felt she had enough time to do normally. Jonas had commented that she did not know how to relax, but she had just laughed and told him he should stop listening to O’Neill.  
  
After Drey’auc’s death about a month ago, Teal’c had worked on his relationship with Rya’c as often as he got the chance, and he had left for a short visit.   
  
Jonas was spending the time off familiarizing himself some more with television - especially the ‘Weather Channel’ - a habit he had picked up shortly after coming to Earth. He was not allowed to go to the surface unaccompanied, and there was not much for him to do on the base. Sam felt sorry for him.  
  
She had just stepped by his room and talked to him, checking if he wanted to have breakfast with her. He had already eaten, though, and Sam were just on her way to the mess hall, when she met Harriman, who greeted her.  
  
“Major Carter, could you step by General Hammond’s office as soon as it’s convenient?”  
  
“Harriman,” Sam smiled at him. “Yes, of course. I was just on my way to get some breakfast, but that can wait.”  
  
“No, it’s not  _that_ urgent. Get something to eat first.”  
  
“Okay.” Sam nodded. “I will.”  
  


* * *

Hammond sat in his office, pondering the orders he had received. The Tok’ra had contacted the SGC very early this morning - while it was still night, actually - and he had been called to the base, where the seriousness of the situation had become clear.   
  
Several representatives from the US government had already been there when he arrived, as well as a couple of Hammond’s superiors from Washington. Other than those, there had been a small group of people whom Hammond suspected of being some sort of secret intelligence. The Tok’ra present were all members of the Tok’ra Council - Garshaw, Delek, and Selmak - and they brought troubling news indeed.  
  
The danger of the situation became truly clear to him when Anise insisted on performing a zatarc-test on him before he was even told what it was all about!   
  
The Tok’ra had first become suspicious almost a year ago, when a gravely injured operative had reported his suspicions. A discreet investigation had been launched, its existence known only to a handful of Tok’ra.   
  
They still did not have all the information, but they knew this; the Tok’ra had been infiltrated, and it was unknown exactly who was involved. They also knew there were people on Earth involved, almost certainly someone at the SGC - something which the intelligence people agreed to, much to Hammond’s surprise and unease. They also knew that these infiltrators were working actively to bring down both the Tok’ra and the Tau’ri, and that the one behind it all was almost certainly a Goa’uld, allied with Anubis.  
  
The fact that no one knew exactly who could be trusted, meant this had to be kept as secret as possible, involving as few as possible. The Tok’ra had an operative, who had proof of some of those involved, and he had been working deep undercover for some time, attempting to dig deeper. It was becoming too dangerous, and he needed somewhere to hide. The Tok’ra tunnels were not a safe place, since there were those there who could not be trusted. The operative had survived until now, because no one knew he was even alive, and that was how it could hopefully remain until the investigations were over.  
  
It was all made worse by the fact that the Goa’uld had been discovered to use a changed form of the zatarc-programming to create several of the infiltrators. That meant  _anyone_ could be affected, or  _become_ affected, and so they could not risk letting anyone know about this, unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
The Tok’ra wanted to hide the operative on Earth, and Hammond’s superiors agreed. He had been tasked with finding someone completely trusted, who could guard him, and also help him fit in on a world he knew little about.  
  
Hammond had suggested Sam, since she had a unique relationship with the Tok’ra, having been host to Jolinar, and so he felt she would understand the operative best. The Tok’ra had agreed, and the operative would arrive later that day.  
  
Selmak had given Jacob control, and he had asked to speak with Hammond in private. It soon turned out he had truly meant  _complete_ privacy, as he had insisted they go topside and away from the guards. Hammond felt Jacob had looked guilty, and it had soon become clear why, when Jacob told him the identity of the operative. However, secrecy had been of the utmost importance, and since a human could be forced to give up their secrets if they were taken over by a Goa’uld, Jacob had been ordered not to give his daughter this information before.  
  
Hammond had received orders from his superiors, making it  _absolutely_ clear that the operatives name was not to mentioned until he was here, and already on the way to leave the base. They did not want to risk  _anyone_ overhearing anything, and Hammond got the distinct impression the intelligence people from Washington had a strong suspicion parts of the SGC were being wiretapped.  
  
Now his superiors and the other important people from Washington had left, as had the Tok’ra, though Jacob/Selmak would be returning briefly with the operative.  
  
Hammond was still turning it all over in his mind, attempting to figure out who at his base might be a spy, when it knocked on the door. “Come in.”  
  
Sam opened the door. “You wanted to see me, sir?”  
  
“Ah, Major Carter. Yes, I have an important task, and you are just the person I need for it.” He looked a bit uncomfortable. "We need you to look after a... ah... foreign dignitary, who has some important knowledge. He is at risk of being killed, and we need to hide him."  
  
"You’re putting me on babysitting duty?"  
  
Hammond nodded. "A potentially dangerous one at that... and long-term as well, several months at least, and potentially as long as a year. You’re released from your duties here for that time."  
  
“A  _year_ ?" She frowned. “But what about SG-1?”  
  
"Hopefully it will be less than a year, it all depends on how things develop, and the danger to the.... dignitary. Right now SG-1 is on stand-down anyway, since Colonel O’Neill is with the Tok’ra, but we’ll put a replacement on SG-1 if you’re not back when he is.” He looked thoughtful, as if he was considering to say something, then thought better of it. “If there’s something you need, or anything you need taken care of, then you should do that now. You’ll be given a gold credit card paid for by the Defence ministry, so don't worry about clothes and such." He looked at the clock. “If possible, try to be back quickly.”  
  
"I’ll be back in a couple of hours, sir."  
  


* * *

It was not quite noon when Sam returned, and reported in with Hammond.  
  
"So, where is this foreign dignitary - and who is after him?" Sam wondered, preferring to have as much information as possible about a situation before she was in it.  
  
Hammond frowned, and answered, somewhat evasively, “He’s currently with the Tok'ra."  
  
"You hid him off world?" Sam looked surprised.  
  
Hammond looked uncomfortable, and decided not to answer that. "He has knowledge about a threat to us, which is also a threat to the Tok'ra. There’s probably a Goa’uld behind the threat, one who is allied with Anubis, and there are criminals here on Earth working with him, whether they know who they work for or not. The man we will be hiding believes he may be able to help us identify them. If we can keep him alive long enough to capture them, that is."  
  
"And that is where I come in." It was not a question. This was clearly big.  
  
"Yes. We have had false identity papers made for you - you will carry both them and your real ones, should it be necessary to prove yourself to some of our allies in other countries. You will pretend to be a rich couple on their extended honeymoon, and you will start your tour in Europe."  
  
Sam frowned. “Eh. I see."   
  
A long journey. Months, perhaps a whole year, pretending to be on honeymoon with some guy? She hoped he was at least cute! If nothing else, it might get her brother of her back, and stop him trying to set her up with various guys.   
  
“I am sorry I can’t give you more information right now, but the Tok’ra insists on giving you a zatarc-test first.”  
  
“A  _zatarc-test_ !” Sam looked at him in disbelief. “Why? Do they really think I could have become compromised?”  
  
“They gave me one also - and I am fairly certain everyone involved has gotten one.” Hammond sighed and felt relief when the off world activation alert was heard, and Harriman announced it was a Tok’ra GDO.  
  
Sam and Hammond both hurried to the gateroom, where they were met by the normal guards, as well as a small group of guards that somehow looked  fiercer , and which Sam had never seen before. Hammond knew they were sent here by the people from their own government he had talked to earlier. He had no idea which group they belonged to, but he was sure they were loyal.  
  
Three people came through the Stargate, Freya/Anise, Jacob/Selmak, and a figure hidden under a cloak with a hood.  
  
Hammond ordered the normal guards away, then greeted the new arrivals, as did Sam.  
  
“Hi, dad, Selmak!” Sam said, smiling at her father and stepping forward to give him a hug, all the while throwing looks at the hidden figure beside him, trying to determine who he was and whether it was someone she had met before. “Hello, Anise, Freya.”  
  
“Hi, Sammie,” Jacob said, looking very serious, but returning the hug. “I’m sorry about the secrecy, but we, ah, need to check you’re you...”  
  
“Yeah, General Hammond mentioned something about a zatarc-test.” Sam shook her head. “I can’t believe it’s necessary, but okay.”  
  
“If you would go with Anise - the equipment is still in a room here at the base,” Hammond said.  
  
Sam shrugged. “Okay.”  
  
She followed Anise, and she noticed that two of the large, unknown guards followed them as well. She had the distinct feeling it was  _her_ they were guarding, and  _not_ the Tok’ra.


	2. A Shocking Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns who she is going to guard - and saying it is a shock, would be an understatement!

“You are not a zatarc,” Anise reassured her. “I apologize, but we had to know.”  
  
Sam nodded. “I understand.” She glared at the guards.  
  
“We were told to accompany you and Anise to meet with General Hammond, if Major Carter was proven clean,” one of the guards said.  
  
Sam just shook her head at all the secrecy, as she and Anise followed the guards.  
  
They were not taken to Hammond’s office, but to a different room, that was clean of everything, except for one table and some chairs. Obviously, they really  did fear there could be some kind of surveillance! The only people in the room, except for Sam and Freya/Anise, were Hammond, Jacob/Selmak, and a man who stood in the corner, looking away from the door.   
  
“Okay, now when it’s been proven I’m not a zatarc, perhaps I can get some information?” Sam asked, starting to get a little annoyed.  
  
The man who had been standing in the corner, with his back to the door, now turned. He had taken off his cloak, and wore a desert Tok’ra uniform. “I apologize for the subterfuge, Samantha, but I hope we will be able to explain it all to your satisfaction.”  
  
Sam just stared at him for several moments. His hair was perhaps a little darker, but there was no doubt who it was. “ _Martouf_ ?! How the  _hell_ can you be here?” She took a few steps towards him, then stopped, shaking her head as if she did not believe her eyes. “You’re supposed to be  _dead_!”  
  
“Not quite.” He smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes.  
  
“You weren’t a zatarc? It was a  _trick_ ? But  _how_ ?”  
  
He shook his head. “No, I was a zatarc, that was no trick. However, my death was a...  _diversion_. Lantash healed me.”  
  
“We never saw your corpse.” Sam shook her head, and did not know what to believe. “Ren’al  _lied_ to me. You  _all_ did!” She suddenly thought of something. “What about Lantash? I  _saw_ him! In a healing tank! Or was that a trick too?” She pulled out a chair and sat down, heavily.  
  
Martouf bowed his head, giving Lantash control. “I am sorry about all of this, Samantha. I thought you had been told.” He shook his head. ”Truly, if there had been any way to spare you the pain, we would have, and I do believe Jacob would have told you, if there had been any way for him to do so. As for the symbiote you saw... it  _was_ me... in a way.” He sighed. “I did not know this until recently, but Anise had taken a sample of my code of life, and she had used it to create a copy of me... I believe you call it a clone. He was lead to believe he was me. Samantha, whatever that other Lantash said to you, he  _thought_ he was me! There was no subterfuge there.”  
  
“Sam...” Jacob said, putting a hand on her arm. “I am afraid we do not have the time to explain all of this. The longer we wait, the greater the risk we are discovered. Martouf and Lantash can explain the rest later.”  
  
“That had better be one  _Hell_ of a good explanation,” she exclaimed. “Dad! How could you  _do_ this! Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you  _trust_ me?”  
  
“He was under oath not to tell anyone, including you. Too much is at stake. Yes, we could have checked if you had been made a zatarc, but the more people we shared this information with, the more people there was who could be caught, and who could become compromised. You are, after all, part of the Tau’ri front-line team SG-1 and would often get in a situation where you could be captured and turned, or merely forced to speak,” Anise said.  
  
“I would  _never_ speak!” Sam insisted, “and Tok’ra can be made zatarcs too, obviously.”  
  
“Very true, which is why only a very small number of Tok’ra know about this. Of course, a human can also be made a host, in which case any information you had could become known, regardless of what you did.”  
  
“True,” Sam admitted, though she still felt cheated. She decided to push her feelings aside for now. “So, what  _is_ this deep, dark secret?”  
  
“All you need to know right now is that those who have been making Tau’ri and Tok’ra - including Martouf and Lantash - zatarcs, are behind this. Their goal is to destroy the Tok’ra  _and_ the Tau’ri,” Anise explained. “Making us distrust each other and weaken the alliance is part of this plan.”  
  
“We know that there are at least a handful of infiltrators spread out over several of our bases.” Jacob said. “We believe we know who all of them are, and we are working to contain them as much as possible, without letting them know.”  
  
“That sounds  _very_ dangerous!” Sam pointed out.  
  
“It is. They are well hidden, and we might not have found them at all, had not Lantash managed to report on some of what he remembered, when he was still gravely injured. Anise was the one he talked to, and she started a secret investigation, slowly including me and a few others when she found evidence of treason, but not where it originated,” Jacob explained. “We came up with a risky plan, which included Martouf and Lantash.”  
  
“So you made a clone of Lantash, and convinced everyone else Martouf had been allowed to die, and that the clone was Lantash, still healing from the injuries sustained when he was removed - which he would no doubt have fought,” Sam realized.  
  
Anise nodded. “Yes. In reality, the injuries were due to problems in the duplication process, since this is not something we have ever attempted before.”  
  
“Who knows about this?” Sam demanded.   
  
“Aside from ourselves... Garshaw, Malek, and Korra knows... as does a few others, who should be kept secret. Several Tau’ri know as well,” Anise said, looking as if she felt far too many people had been told already.  
  
“Major Carter... I have been given enough information to convince me the conspiracy is already well established here on Earth - and that they have managed to place people here at the SGC,” Hammond said.  
  
“Before coming here, I was  undercover for a period of time, with the Goa’uld who is behind this. His name is Am-heh, and he is allied with Anubis. I have strong reason to believe he has sent an underling named Petbe here to the World of the Tau’ri, in order to control the part of the organisation which is located here. I will be able to recognize him, if he can be found,” Lantash said.  
  
“Am-heh got suspicious of Lantash, but we’re fairly sure he has no idea  _who_ he really is, just that he couldn’t trust him,” Jacob added.  
  
“He needs a place to hide, while we try to locate the Goa’uld and his organisation,” Hammond said.  
  
“And you need me to help provide cover so he isn’t killed before he can help bring down all of them.” Sam sighed. “Okay, I can see it’s big, and I can understand why you couldn't tell me. Doesn't mean I'm happy about it, but I can  _understand_ it.”  
  


* * *

  
It was less than an hour later, when they had received ID cards, money, credit cards, and plane tickets, and were sent off to the the airport.  
  
Martouf looked out of the window during the car ride, studying everything with interest. ”I have never before been out on the surface of the Tau'ri. It is strange to think that I will be travelling across it for perhaps many months.”  
  
”Yes, they've never really allowed any of you outside the base, except my dad, I realize that. Teal'c isn’t normally allowed outside either.”  
  
”Your Stargate program is secret, as is knowledge of the existence of life elsewhere in the Galaxy. I can understand why you can't risk letting alien lifeforms out among the population. If we were to behave inappropriately and so be discovered, it might compromise your program. Even if that did not happen, should one of us be injured, we might be discovered to be aliens.”  
  
”Dad told you?”  
  
Martouf nodded. ”Yes, many Tok'ra would like to visit the World of the Tau'ri, since it is the 'First World', the world where much of our history took place. There are some who were  _displeased_ when they learned your people would not allow them to visit.”  
  
“I guess I can understand, and if it were up to me, you’d all be more than welcome.” Sam smiled a little. “We should talk to the General, though I think he’s merely following orders - especially when you’ve stayed here for however many months it turns out to be - perhaps the rules can be changed a little.”   
  
“I am sure many would be happy, just to be allowed out on the surface.”  
  
“That can  _certainly_ be arranged, and I don’t know why no one’s thought of that! Well, we don’t generally think of our planet as some fantastic place people want to see!” She grinned, then sobered. “We really do need to get some more relaxed, daily activities going for the Tok’ra and the Tau’ri to share. Perhaps it’ll help the alliance.”  
  
“Perhaps. I would hope it. I am sad to see how the relations between our people are deteriorating. Hopefully, it will become better again when we have solved this more immediate crisis.”   
  
They fell silent, and Sam returned to her own thoughts, now and then throwing a look in the direction of the man sitting beside her. She still had not gotten over the shock of discovering that Martouf and Lantash were alive!   
  
All the feelings for and about them that she had done her best to bury and forget, were coming back. She knew the - clone of - Lantash had said he loved her. Almost certainly that was also true for the real one, so what remained was for her to figure out if  _she_ loved  _them_.  
  
She had spent a long time being confused, but there had been no denying the deep grief she had felt when she thought Martouf and Lantash were dead. She had cried for many nights, often waking from nightmares of killing them.   
  
The dreams from Jolinar still came, though somewhat less frequently. Before they had brought her comfort, often illicit pleasure, coupled with a slightly guilty feeling of intruding on the very private lives of others. After they had died - or so she had thought - those dreams had no longer brought comfort, and just reminded her of what she could never have.   
  
Sam threw another look at Martouf and Lantash, and admitted to herself what she in some way had known for a long time. She loved them. Yes, some of the feelings may come from Jolinar, and some from herself, but what did it matter? The feelings were her’s now, regardless where they might have come from. She loved them.   
  
She noticed Martouf took out the fake ID card he had been provided with, and then the real one, seemingly comparing them.   
  
“I forgot asking you about it before, but can you read English? I noticed you wrote your name, on the cards,” Sam said.   
  
Martouf nodded. “Yes, Jacob taught me to read your language some time ago, though I have only just begun learning to write it. It is not the first time Lantash and I have written our names with your alphabet, though.” He showed her the card with his real names on.   
  
“It looks fine, and it’s a good picture. Surprisingly, since those photos usually suck!” She leaned closer, then suddenly smiled. “You wrote one name each? The style is different!”   
  
“Of course. They told us to write our name, and we did. I wrote mine, and Lantash wrote his.” He put the card back in his pocket.    
  
“Can I see the other one? The fake ID?”   
  
He handed it to her. “I am not sure I like the names they have given us.”   
  
“Martin Lance Carter.“ Sam smiled. “Not the most creative of undercover names, I’ll admit. They seems to have just picked Earth names that had some similarity to your real names, probably in the hopes of making it easier to remember.”   
  
“I am offended that they would think that could be a problem for me!” Lantash said, taking control and flashing his eyes in anger. “All Tok’ra have been on undercover missions, and we have all used cover names several times!”   
  
“Yeah - well, they were in a hurry, so I guess they just made something up quickly.” Sam shrugged. “They’ve named me Sandra Carter.” She shook her head. “That’s just stupid, but I guess they decided Carter is a common enough name that no one will become suspicious - and that, if anything, people will think that’s a name we’d  _not_ pick. So... maybe it’s okay.”   
  
“So that is why they used ‘Carter’ for me as well?” Lantash wondered.   
  
“Uh, didn’t they tell you?” Sam frowned.   
  
“Tell me what?”   
  
“What did they say our, ah, relationship would be?”  
  
Lantash looked confused. “Jacob told me you would be my ‘companion’.”  
  
Sam shook her head. “Right. ‘Companion’. Lantash, we’re supposed to pretend we’re married - and on an extended honeymoon! That’s why we’ve got the same last name!”   
  
“Married? ” Lantash looked very surprised, then smiled, clearly pleased. “Now I better understand Jacob’s stern comments about treating you well.”  He frowned. “Your people change their names when they marry? Mates take the same name?”   
  
“Not always, though it’s still common in my culture - and usually the woman would take the man’s name. It’s different in other cultures, and I think it’s actually a fairly new tradition. Daniel can probably tell you a lot more about it sometime.” She closed her eyes. Why did she say that? Daniel was dead! Or ascended, at any rate. “I mean... we can look it up later.”   
  
“I have never experienced a culture that did so anywhere else, but then, having more than one name is quite uncommon across most worlds,” Lantash said.   
  
“I guess that’s true, now you mention it.” Sam looked out the window. “We’re almost at the airport. We’ll be flying to Los Angeles, where we will stay until tomorrow evening, when we’ll continue by plane to London, in the UK... err, that means United Kingdom, and it’s a country on Earth. Los Angeles is a city here in the United States... of America.”   
  
“Thank you for explaining, I know almost nothing about your world, and how it is divided between factions. I look forward to learning more while I am here.” 


	3. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Martouf/Lantash begin their journey, and Martouf and Lantash explain some of what have happened to Sam.

They had arrived at the airport, and Sam reminded Lantash to either leave Martouf in control, or to use his host’s voice when speaking, so no one would become suspicious.   
  
“Do they wish to see my, ah,  _passport_ , now?” Martouf asked in a low voice.  
  
“No, Los Angeles is not in a different country - and you usually only use passports when you go to another country.   
  
Martouf nodded, trying to determine how to act natural among the many people in the air port. He looked at Sam, and decided that normal seemed to be to hurry in the direction of wherever they were going, not paying much attention to anyone or anything, as long as you did not collide. Fine, that he could do. There would be later opportunities to study the strange Tau’ri, their technology, and their society.   
  
*Put your wallet and the bag in one of those trays, like Samantha just did, and put it on the moving surface,* Lantash told Martouf.   
  
*I wonder what the purpose is? It disappears into a large box.*  
  
*Maybe the things are being transported to the destination this way?* Lantash suggested. *Hurry, you can ask Samantha about it later.*  
  
Martouf did as he was told, then followed Sam. *We go through that portal, I assume, or whatever it is. Though it does not seem to do anything. Perhaps it is symbolic?*   
  
He stepped through, and the metal detector immediately blared.   
  
“Do you have anything metal in your pockets, sir?” A woman in some kind of uniform asked him.   
  
“Metal?” Martouf frowned. “Yes, I have these.” He pulled first a hara’kesh, then a hand device out from the large pocket on the BDU pants he had been provided with.   
  
“What are those?”   
  
“It is a...” He paused, not sure what he was allowed to say.   
  
*Jewelry,* Lantash suggested.   
  
“Jewelry,” Martouf said, then gave her a charming smile. “For my wife.”   
  
The woman looked at the two weapons, then at Martouf, who was still smiling. She shrugged, smiling back at him. “They are actually kind of beautiful. Very different, but I like them. Okay, just put them in the tray with your other things, then walk through again, honey.”   
  
This time the metal detector did not make any sounds, and Martouf could walk through and then go to collect his stuff, like he noticed the others were doing. He then join a worried Sam who stood at the edge of the area, waiting for him.   
  
“What happened?” Sam asked.   
  
“The portal detects metal, and an alarm went off when I walked through.”   
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry! I forgot to tell you! You’re supposed to put your wallet and keys and stuff in the trays before you go through!” She looked bashful.   
  
“Yes, we noticed people doing that, and we did actually do so. However, we did not know the portal would not permit metallic items through, so we did not remove these.” He held out the hara’kesh and the hand device. “What is the purpose of that portal? Would it not be better just to remove it?”   
  
“It’s to stop people bringing weapons aboard! Oh, my god! You brought a hand device! And... that’s a  _hara’kesh_ !” Sam looked shocked.   
  
“We are not allowed to have weapons here? How, then, are we to defend ourselves against Petbe, or any other henchmen Am-heh may have here on this world?”   
  
“Not on the airplane.” Sam sighed. “I guess no one will know those are even weapons - they look kind of like jewelry, so you’ll probably not have any problems.”   
  
“Lantash suggested I say that, and the woman guarding the portal believed me.”   
  
“Okay.” Sam took a deep breath, then checked the time. “Put those away. We’ve got almost two hours before the plane leaves, so what do you say we get something to eat? It’s well past noon, and I didn’t get any lunch today.”   
  


* * *

  
They sat down at one of the tables in a cafeteria at the airport, some distance away from the nearest other occupied table.   
  
Martouf looked with interest at everything and everyone. “Your planet is very different from most other places I have visited,” he said, “one thing that is especially obvious is how many more people your world has.”  
  
“Maybe you shouldn’t talk like that!” Sam observed. “If anyone hears you, they’re bound to find it strange you’re talking about my  _planet_. Say...  _country_ , instead, perhaps,” she suggested.   
  
“I see what you mean. I apologize.” Martouf looked bashful.   
  
“It’s okay. No harm done.” Sam pushed a plate with one of the sandwiches towards him. ”Eat your food.”   
  
“Of course.” Martouf nodded and picked up the sandwich. He took a bite from it and ate slowly, clearly paying attention to the taste and texture.  
  
“Do you like it?” Sam asked. “You’ve had sandwiches before, in the mess hall, haven’t you?”  
  
“Yes, I have, and we also have something similar among the Tok’ra. However, I am trying to determine what spice has been added. It reminds me of... re’han?” He shook his head. “Sorry, I only know the Goa’uld word. It is a plant... a herb, often used in cooking.”   
  
“Basil, probably. That’s a chicken-pesto sandwich, and I think pesto is made from basil, among other things.” Sam grinned. “I need to get you some books with pictures and the English words for stuff. I don’t know why I haven’t thought of that!”   
  
“I would like that.” He smiled. “Oh, and both Lantash and I like the sandwich.”   
  
“Great.” Sam checked the clock, then relaxed.  
  
“Are we in a hurry?”  
  
“No, not at all. I’m just, um, always a bit worried I’ll miss my plane,” Sam admitted, a little embarrassed.   
  
“It takes a long time to travel to Los Angeles?”  
  
“No, a couple hours. Why?”  
  
“You said we would not continue to...  _London_ , until tomorrow evening.”  
  
“That’s right. We’re staying in Los Angeles until then. We’ve got some shopping to do, I guess. I only had time to find someone to look after my plants and take care of my bills, then grab my laptop and a few other necessities. You’ve only got the BDUs they gave you at the base, and that small bag.”   
  
“There is one extra set of underwear, some papers, and a Tok’ra communicator in it. I was told not to bring Tok’ra uniforms or other clothing, as it would not help me blend in here. I see now that was a wise decision.” He smiled wryly.   
  
“Yeah, I think it was - even though I’ll admit humans on Earth wear many different types of clothes. There are countries were Tok’ra garb would probably work better than here.”  
  
Martouf nodded, and went back to eating his sandwich. After a little while, he thought of something. “Samantha... we will be sharing a room in the guesthouses we stay at, correct?”  
  
“Hotels, mostly, but yeah. If we didn’t I’m sure our cover of being married would be blown quickly.” She smiled.   
  
“I assumed as much. Lantash and I... there is something we would like to know.” He looked uncomfortable. “I hope you will not be angry with me for asking you this, but... are you mated to Colonel O’Neill?”   
  
“What?” Sam stared at him. “Why in heaven’s name would you think that?”   
  
“Anise told me she, ah, that she believed that to be the case.”  
  
“Well, she’s wrong! I’m not in any relationship. With  _anyone_!”   
  
“I see.” Martouf smiled, looking pleased.   
  
“Why would you care? You obviously didn’t even feel I needed to know you were alive!”   
  
Martouf looked taken aback, then looked down, bashful. “It was not until a few days ago I learned you had not been informed of Lantash and my survival. I am sorry you were not told. If it had been up to me, I would have told you, though I understand the reasons for not doing so.”   
  
“So do I, but it didn’t make it any more pleasant, thinking you were dead!” Sam angrily ate the rest of her sandwich, then drank some water from one of the water bottles she had bought. “If you’ve finished eating, then let’s get to the gate.” She got up and turned to leave.   
  
“I am.” Martouf put the last bit of the sandwich in his mouth and quickly ate it, before grabbing his water bottle and hurrying after Sam. “Wait,  _Samantha_! I’m sorry! I really wish it had all turned out differently, and I hadn’t had to leave for so long! Without telling you anything!”  
  
Several people looked after them, some of them with pity, since the young man had obviously messed up something with his girlfriend.   
  


* * *

  
Martouf caught up with her quickly, and they walked in silence the last bit of the way to their gate.   
  
Sam sat down in one of the seats at the gate, and Martouf sat down beside her.   
  
“Sorry... I didn’t mean to react like that.” Sam shook her head. “It’s all just been... hard, you know. It hit me pretty hard having to shoot you, and then thinking I lost both of you. Then... today I learn you’re both alive and well, but that there’s some big conspiracy going on...”  
  
“You have nothing to apologize for, Samantha.”   
  
“You really didn’t know until a few days ago? That I hadn’t been told anything?”   
  
“No.” He sighed, looking around. When he saw no one was sitting close enough to them to be able to hear what they said, he continued. “They kept me in stasis for a long time, trying to figure out what to do.”  
  
“To heal you?”  
  
“Partially, though I think they realised quickly that Lantash would be able to do that, especially if he got a little help with a healing device. Mostly, they were unsure if I was still a zatarc - and I have been told they were also debating whether or not to even let Lantash heal me, or let me die so they could examine my brain tissue.”   
  
“How can you say that so calmly!” Sam exclaimed.   
  
“I was... angry about it at first, and Lantash still has not forgiven them, however I suppose I can see it from their side. The zatarc-programming is a very real danger to us all. If we cannot trust each other, and if anyone can be made to betray what they believe most deeply, then no one is safe. Anything that could lead to a cure, or a way to stop it - or even just a better way of detecting it - would be worth large sacrifices.”  
  
“Not your life!”   
  
“Thank you, Samantha.” He smiled at her, gratefully. “I would gladly give my life if it helped the Tok’ra, but I am happy I matter to you.”   
  
Sam nodded, not sure how to answer that. “Do you know who is behind the conspiracy?” She asked, to change the subject.   
  
“Yes, I know - partially - who is behind this. I do not believe this is the place to discuss that, though.”   
  
“Of course.” She shook her head. “Though I think we’re safe - there’s almost no one waiting for this plane today. Okay - what made the Tok’ra decide to go ahead and let Lantash heal you, then?    
  
“Anise had removed us from the stasis field in order to scan us - she wanted to test a theory, I believe, but that is not important. Lantash was able to regain consciousness for long enough to talk to her, and he told her of some of our suspicions, which had turned to certainties by then. We had happened to overhear two Tok’ra talking in the tunnels. What they said sounded strange, but we dismissed it. Thinking we had misheard or misunderstood. We would have forgotten all about it, if it wasn’t for what happened a few days later.”   
  
“What were they talking about?” Sam asked, getting curious.   
  
Martouf glanced around the area, convincing himself no one was near enough to hear. “They talked about a Goa’uld who has been thought dead for many centuries, and how he would stop the ‘unnatural’ cooperation with the Tau’ri. They also mentioned one of the Tok’ra having to ‘die for the cause’ to make sure ‘it’ worked. Whatever ‘it’ was. A few days later, the Tok’ra they had mentioned apparently went insane, and tried to kill some of his fellow Tok’ra, before committing suicide,” he said, in a low voice.   
  
“He had become a zatarc.” Sam realized.   
  
Martouf nodded. “Yes, though we didn’t know that yet. When more cases happened, Anise put forward the theory about the zatarcs. However, before that, Lantash and I decided to, ah, carry out a little investigation of our own, against the two Tok’ra we had heard talking.”   
  
“Why didn’t you just go to someone else with your suspicions?”  
  
“Because...” Martouf lowered his voice even more, and Sam leaned closer to hear. “The Goa’uld they talked about was Anubis, and since everyone thought they knew he was dead, it would have sounded ridiculous. Like it was just two disgruntled people complaining about the Tau’ri, or something. Besides, it wasn’t just any two Tok’ra. It was one of the healers, Taenka, and a Council member, Sirron.”    
  
“Taenka! I remember him! Jolinar trusted him!” Sam exclaimed, though keeping her voice down. “And Sirron... I remember her as being loyal too!”   
  
“Yes, very much so. They were both born Tok’ra, and were completely trusted. No one would suspect them of anything, and Taenka has been one of those arguing in  _favour_ of a closer Tok’ra-Tau’ri relationship.”   
  
“I can see why you didn’t want to just take it to the Council, then!”   
  
“If  _they_ could be traitors, maybe others could too. I didn’t know who I could trust. Especially after Anise talked about people being programmed as zatarcs. What if that could also be used to make spies?” He took a deep breath. “Regardless. I started my investigation, and I eventually decided I needed to search their rooms. I was in luck, and Taenka was called away for a patient. I went in to his room, and looked over it, finding some pieces of technology I did not recognize. I then decided to go through his computer, but before I had time to do more than just start, I heard someone coming outside.”   
  
“Were you caught?”   
  
“Yes, we were.” He was quiet for a moment. “These parts of our memories were actually blocked, until after the zatarc programming had activated. Anise theorizes it was made that way on purpose, so we would not be able to tell anyone of our suspicions.” He looked unhappy. “Back then... it was Taenka coming back, and to make misfortune worse, Sirron was with him. I did not have a weapon, but Sirron did, and she stunned me with her zat’nik’tel. I would assume they then made me a zatarc. The memories after this point, are gone completely, from both Lantash and I, and we know only what we have been told later.”   
  
“And this... it is what Lantash told Anise, when he woke up?”   
  
“That is correct. She promised to investigate...  _carefully_ , and without telling anyone. Lantash and I were put back into stasis - for the time being.”   
  
“I gather Anise found proof?”   
  
Martouf nodded. “Yes, she managed to uncover three spies or infiltrators - or I guess neither is a fair word for them, since at least two of them have been brainwashed. However, Anise could not tell for certain that no more were involved, and she  _could_ tell that the conspiracy was slowly spreading. She decided to convince them to allow Lantash to heal me, so we could give her any further information we may have.”  
  
“So that’s why you survived?”  
  
“No. Anise met surprising resistance to her suggestion to let Lantash heal me, with several healers and Council members arguing it was too dangerous for Lantash  _and_ that they needed to examine my brain. Anise realised that these spies had somehow managed to convince enough of the people who made the decisions, that I should not be saved. That scared her, since it showed how much influence these people had, whether they used drugs or just were very persuasive.”   
  
Sam held up her hand. “Just a moment, I need to hear the announcement.” She listened to what was said over the speakers. “They are opening up boarding, so we are getting onboard the plane in a moment.”  
  
“Should we go somewhere else?”   
  
“No, we’re not far from the gate. See?” She pointed towards a desk some 40 feet away. ”The line starts there. We’ve probably got a few minutes before we can board, so why don’t you tell me how Anise convinced them to let you live? She obviously managed it.”   
  
“Actually, she decided to make her own conspiracy.” Martouf smiled a little wryly. “What I mean is, she contacted some people she had observed enough that she knew she could trust them. People who are good friends of hers. They came up with the plan to have me try to track down the ones responsible for turning several of our people - by placing me at the court of the Goa’uld Anise had managed to uncover was the immediate superior of the spies in our tunnel. However, it would work best if no one knew I was alive, so they decided to heal me, secretly, and convince everyone else I was dead.”  
  
“Sounds complicated,” Sam said.   
  
Martouf was quiet for a few moments, while some people passed them and walked over to stand next to the the desk, where boarding would begin any minute now.   
  
When he was certain they were far enough away, he continued, almost whispering. “They succeeded. Anise helped Lantash heal me, by using a hand device, and we both survived. Aldwin, Malek, Anise, and Jacob pretended to take my corpse back to my home planet, in order to perform some burial rites there, which they pretended I had asked of them at some point. Lantash and I were briefed on their plan, and we told them all we knew. We hid on a friendly world until we had both regained our strength completely. Lantash induced our hair and beard to grow quickly, and we coloured both - it is the remnant of that colour you see now. It should wash out completely in a few days. Regardless, Lantash then pretended to be a minor Goa’uld searching for work, and we were employed by the Goa’uld in question - Am-heh.”   
  
“Wouldn’t the Tok’ra spies recognize you anyway? I mean, they’d come to the Goa’uld’s court, wouldn’t they?”   
  
“They would never dare visit his court openly. Any contact was made through middle men. In any case, Am-heh did not know how I looked, or who I was, and all went well up until the time when I realized he had begun to suspect that I was not trustworthy, and I had to flee.”   
  
“You’re sure Am-heh doesn’t know how you look?”   
  
Martouf nodded. “Yes, I am certain.” He sighed. “As I said, we fled, and sent a secret signal to our contact, who let the others we could trust in the tunnels, know. We hid until they could arrive to take us somewhere safe - which turned out to be here.”  
  
“You know who the traitors in the tunnels are, right? Why couldn’t you just catch them and go back there?”   
  
He shook his head. “Doing so would be much too dangerous. We cannot be certain we have discovered them all, and we also need to capture those who are on the world of the Tau’ri at the same time. Otherwise, they will know we have discovered them, and they will stay hidden for some time, then start over, now without us knowing where to look for them. No, we cannot let the infiltrators know they have been discovered.”   
  
“Okay - so, the conspiracy has been building for... about two years?”  
  
“A little longer, but that was when they began infiltrating the Tok’ra bases. The conspiracy is moving slowly, though, and is only now placing people on your world. They are still gathering intelligence and placing people, letting them slowly become trusted, or using a version of zatarc programming to turn loyal people already in place. As far as we can tell, they wish to destroy the Tok’ra and the Tau’ri, and breaking our alliance and making us suspicious of each other is an important step for them. We must not allow that to succeed.”   
  
“That’s horrible!” Sam shook her head. “You’re saying Am-heh is behind this? Or Anubis?”   
  
“Am-heh is one of Anubis’s underlings.”   
  
“Do you have any idea of who  _any_ of the higher-up ones are here on Earth? I mean, you mentioned someone named Petbe, right? Are there others?”   
  
Martouf hesitated. “Yes... he is one of the Goa’uld I saw at Am-heh’s court. He has been sent to your world, to supervise the branch here. Another Goa’uld may be in charge of the local operation, though. Hopefully, it is one I have seen at Am-heh’s court. Since I will be able to recognize Petbe, he is the one I hope to find, when some more information has been found on where I am to look for him.”   
  
“Okay.” Sam nodded, then suddenly remembered something. “You know, the other Lantash... the one that died? The clone in the healing tank? He really didn’t know anything about the subterfuge, and that you were alive?”  
  
“As Anise said, the reason he was in a healing tank because he had some injuries from the creation process. She had not attempted to do something like that before. I believe they must have convinced the Lantash-copy that the injuries were from when he was removed from his host. I do not know if he believed them.”   
  
“I don’t know. He didn’t say anything about suspecting anything, but... the situation wasn’t really the best for talking about anything,” Sam said.   
  
“No, the base was under attack. Jacob has told me about what happened.”   
  
Sam nodded. She was unsure how to tell him what the other Lantash had said, about his feelings for her. Or if she even should tell him. Later, perhaps. “We should get on board the plane - they’ve opened up for passengers to the part of the plane our seats are in.” 


	4. Shopping and Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Martouf/Lantash go shopping.

“Put on the belt,” Sam told Martouf, showing him her own seat belt.   
  
After searching for it for a few moments, he did as she asked of him. “I am curious. How will we get to this ‘Los Angeles’? Will this vessel, ah, drive there?”   
  
Sam laughed. “No, silly! Why do you think it’s called an airplane? We’ll fly there, of course!”   
  
_“Fly_? This... airplane, does not seem safe enough for such a mode of transportation,” Martouf said, sounding cautious.   
  
“Don’t worry! It’s perfectly safe. Airplanes almost never fall down. They’re much safer than cars.”   
  
“As if  _that_ is going to reassure me!” Martouf grumbled, thinking of the fear both he and Lantash had felt during the drive to the airport.   
  
“My poor Martouf and Lantash!” Sam patted his hand, then smiled again, all of a sudden feeling much happier than she had in a very long time.   
  
Why should she not feel happy? Martouf and Lantash were alive and well, and here with her. She would be spending the next several months, perhaps even as long as a year, pretending to be on vacation with the two most gorgeous men she had ever met. Men she loved more than she had ever loved anyone before.   
  
She really hoped the Lantash-clone’s feelings had not been affected by problems with the cloning process or anything, and that he had felt as the real Lantash and Martouf did. According to Lieutenant Elliot, who had been the cloned Lantash’s host for a short while before they both died, Lantash had loved  _her_ as much as he had loved Jolinar.   
  
Sam hoped it was true, because she very much wanted Martouf and Lantash to love her.   
  
The airplane started rolling along the runway, and soon took off. Martouf looked out the window, and grabbed Sam’s hand, holding on to it as the airplane rose higher in the sky.   
  


* * *

  
  
“See? We’re safely down on the ground,” Sam said.   
  
“This is how we are going to travel around your world?”   
  
“Yes, some of the time - though I guess we can take trains in some parts of the world, if you’d prefer that.” She smiled. “Come, time to go find a hotel. We’ve got some things we need to take care of - like finding a place that can make us some rings quickly.”   
  
“Rings?” Martouf asked, uncomprehending, as he followed Sam out of the airplane.   
  
“Wedding bands. We’re pretending to be married, remember?”  
  
“Of course I remember.” Martouf smiled. “Jacob is still wearing such a ring. He explained about it to me once. However, Tok’ra usually wear matching necklaces, when they are bonded. Could we purchase those the same place?”  
  
“Yes, now you mention it, I do remember that. Well, we probably could get some suitable necklaces the same place as we will get the rings, but there wouldn’t be any reason for it, here on Earth.”  
  
“Lantash and I are Tok’ra,” Martouf pointed out. “It would have meaning for  _us_.”  
  
“Martouf... we’re just  _pretending_ to be married, remember?” She gently reminded him.   
  
“Of course. I know that.” He still looked crestfallen.   
  
Sam sighed. “I suppose we can get necklaces too.”   
  


* * *

  
They had taken the airport shuttle to downtown Los Angeles, which had only taken about 30 minutes.    
  
“We are looking for a hotel now?” Martouf asked.    
  
“Yes...” Sam frowned, noticing a store. “On the other hand,” she checked the time, “the plane was early, and there was unusually light traffic, so it’s not yet 5PM. The jewellers are still open, but probably not for long. I gather it may take a day or so to engrave the rings, so we should go take care of that immediately.”    
  
“That sounds like a good idea, then. I agree.”    
  
They went into the store and quickly found something suitable - they just needed simple wedding bands, so it was quite easy. The clerk guaranteed that he could engrave them so that they would be ready early afternoon the next day, which meant they could pick them up before their flight to London.    
  
Sam’s cell phone rang when they were about to fill in the papers with names and such, and she looked at the display.    
  
“It’s the General. I guess I better take this.” She pulled Martouf aside, quickly. “Could you please just give him names and dates, and stuff?”    
  
“Uh, yes. What dates?” He frowned.    
  
“The day we’re supposedly married, and our names. Yours on my ring, mine on yours. Got it?” She pushed the button on her phone to accept the call and walked over to the other end of the store.    
  
“Yes... I understand,” Martouf said, and returned to the clerk.    
  
About ten minutes later, Sam returned, looking very concerned. It was obvious the telephone call had not been about something pleasant. “Did you get it fixed?”    
  
“Yes.” Martouf nodded. “He’s got our names and the date... and I also found some necklaces that I like.”    
  
“Great,” Sam said. “When do we pick them up?”   
  
“Tomorrow after noon,” the clerk said, looking with concern at Sam.    
  
She smiled a little, though the smile did not reach her eyes. “Sorry, I just got a phone call about some stuff that I need to take care of. Important stuff. Work-related.”    
  
The clerk nodded. “Of course. I hope it can be taken care of quickly, so it does not interfere with your honeymoon.”    
  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Sam told him. “Are you coming?” She smiled at Martouf.    
  
“Yes, beloved.” Martouf smiled back at her, and put his hand on the small of her back, following her out.    
  


* * *

  
“Are you displeased about something? I thought, that since we’re pretending to be married, we should, ah, show affection for each other, in order not to arouse suspicion. I have observed people here on your world today, and I have noticed that people in your culture seems to show affection when in a relationship.” Martouf sounded concerned, as Sam had not said anything after they had left the jeweller, and seemed deep in thought.   
  
She looked up. “Sorry, Martouf, yes, you’re right, we should. I was not angry with you or anything, I’m just worried about General Hammond’s call. By the way, what date did you have them put on the rings?”   
  
“Tomorrow.”   
  
“Ah.” Sam shook her head. “You were supposed to put the date they put on our wedding certificate, remember?  
  
“I remember, but I thought it would seem strange that we wanted a date in the past engraved on them.”  
  
“You should just have said we wanted new ones made, because the other ones had been stolen, or something!”   
  
“I apologize, Samantha. I did not think about this. Do you wish me to go back and change it?”  
  
“No! That would seem  _really_ strange!” She sighed. “I guess it doesn’t matter. No one's going to check them against each other, I’m sure.”   
  
Martouf nodded. “Another thing. This ‘honeymoon’ you keep mentioning. Am I correct in assuming it is a period after the bonding, during which the newly joined spend time with each other, focused on giving and receiving pleasure?”   
  
“Uh, yeah, that’s... that’s... more or less what it is. Yeah.” Sam blushed a little.   
  
They walked in silence for a little while, before Martouf decided to ask about the phone call. ”What did General Hammond tell you?”   
  
Sam pondered what to say for a moment. “I’m not sure how much I should say out here in the open, but...” She glanced around, then pulled Martouf into a smaller street, with fewer people. “My dad came to talk to General Hammond a short while ago, together with Anise - and they were bringing a partially doped Colonel O’Neill with them. He’s still host to Kanan, but... well, they think O’Neill has been made a zatarc, though his programming is of a different and somewhat lighter type. Whomever programmed him was playing on his dislike for the Tok’ra, turning it into full-blown hatred. When he then became host to Kanan, something happened, they don’t know what right now, but it affected Kanan so he took control against O’Neill’s will and attempted to escape from the Tok’ra base they were on. Dad said they wouldn’t have caught him if Anise hadn’t noticed him behaving strangely, and - with the knowledge there could be several types of zatarcs - put two and two together and had him watched. Long story short - they’re both alive, but currently in a holding cell at the SGC. Dad and Anise are staying there for the time being, trying to see if they can undo the programming.”  
  
“I am happy they are alive, but it is deeply unfortunate and distasteful that Kanan could do something like this,” Martouf said. “Even if he is, as you say, being affected by O’Neill’s zatarc programming.” He sighed. “Are we going back to the SGC?”   
  
“No, we continue on our journey. Hammond just wanted to inform me. He’ll keep us updated.” She checked her clock. “We should go find the hotel where they’ve booked a room for us. Then, hopefully, there’ll still be time to buy some clothes and a few other things.”   
  


* * *

About an hour later, they had found the hotel, and checked in. Interested, Martouf checked the room out, fascinated with everything new they experienced on this world.   
  
“I’ll take this bed, unless you have a preference?” Sam said, dumping her bag on the bed furthest from the window.   
  
“Not at all.” Martouf shook his head, and put down his own small bag on the other bed.   
  
*Except that we would wish we were sharing  _her_ bed!* Lantash pointed out.   
  
*It is my hope she will agree to this soon. We certainly have a better opportunity to get close to her, and learn to know her better this way. If we are fortunate, she has developed - or will develop - feelings for us, and will agree to become our mate after this undercover mission.*   
  
“Are you coming?” Sam asked.   
  
“Yes, of course,” Martouf said, following her out of the room again. “We are going to buy clothing and other things, correct?”   
  
“We are. You can’t walk around in BDUs the whole time, for instance.” She smiled. “We should get a suitcase for each also, that will make it seem more likely we’re really a couple on vacation.”  
  
“What is a suitcase?”  
  
“Luggage... kind of a trunk, for transporting clothing and stuff.”  
  
Martouf nodded. “I understand.”   
  


* * *

  
They had found a store near the hotel that sold luggage, so that part was quickly taken care of, and the suitcases back in their hotel room.    
  
Sam sighed, stretching her shoulders a little, trying to relieve the pain in them. She had worked late at the computer yesterday, and the cramped space in the airplane had not exactly helped. “Well, let’s get the shopping over with. We’ll only get the most essential stuff today, then we can get the rest tomorrow.” She looked around and spotted what looked like a huge mall. “I’m sure we can get what we need in there.”    
  
“Are you in pain?” Martouf asked, concerned.    
  
“My shoulders and neck hurt. I’ve been working a lot at the computer lately, and I sat a bit uncomfortably on the airplane.”   
  
“I understand. Lantash and I have some experience with massage. Would you like us to attempt to relieve some of the pain?”   
  
“Oh, that sounds really nice, but I think a hot bath will be just fine,” Sam said, more than suspecting how she would react if he touched her like that, and she was not quite ready to jump into bed with him - not the first night. She would like to be assured they really felt the same for her as the clone of Lantash had.    
  
After walking around the mall for some time, they located a store that had what they needed. They began by looking for clothing for Martouf/Lantash.   
  
Since there was a sale on underwear, Sam grabbed several packs of those. She then found some socks for him as well. Martouf was feeling more than a bit overwhelmed in the store, partially because it was large and full of all kinds of clothing, but also because everything was arranged very differently to the bazaars on other planets he had been used to for many years.    
  
Fascinated by it all, Martouf/Lantash walked around and looked at the different types of clothing, fabrics, and all the little tags on the clothes. “Why are there small labels with text on the clothing, Samantha?”    
  
“Uh, I already explained that. It’s the prices, remember?” Sam said.    
  
“No, not those. These...” He held out a shirt, showing her the small tag in the neck.    
  
“Ah, it’s... well, various things, really. Descriptions of how to treat it when cleaning, list of materials that went into making it, and so on... also brand name and... stuff,” Sam explained.    
  
Martouf nodded. “I... see.” He still looked confused. “Something else is puzzling me... look at this.” He picked up a pair of jeans with tears and wear. ”Why are they selling damaged clothing? It is not even cheaper than the rest.”    
  
“Um, that’s... complicated. It’s fashionable, and please don’t ask me to explain Tau’ri fashion, I don’t think we understand it ourselves.” She gave him a wry smile, suddenly very much wishing Daniel was with them. He would have been able to explain it. She felt a pang of pain at her friend’s death, but at least he was not completely gone - he had apparently ascended.    
  
Martouf frowned, looking even more confused, but he decided against asking again. “Fashion can be... incomprehensive. At least your people do not seem to share the Goa’uld fascination with excessive gold and decorations on clothing.”   
  
“Unfortunately, some do,” Sam admitted. “But, well, let’s get on with the shopping. Did you find some shirts you liked?”    
  


* * *

  
After picking out clothes for Martouf and Lantash, they went to find some for Sam as well, as she had brought almost nothing as well, having not had time to pack.   
  
It took fairly little time, as they were going to continue next day, and only really needed to buy sleepwear and a change of clothes right now.   
  
Martouf’s stomach growled, and Sam sent him an apologetic look, feeling guilty. She actually usually did not like shopping that much, but they had little choice. “We’re almost finished with this - I just need to get some sort of sleepwear, and we also need toiletries - then we can go get something to eat!”   
  
“Of course, Samantha. It is not a problem.” He looked at the pyjamases, nightgowns, and other sleepwear in the store. After some prodding from Lantash, he went to pick up a beautiful - and very sexy - blue nightgown. It was made of soft silk, and was almost ankle-length. However, it had a deep vee in the back, and plunged deeply in the front as well. It also had a slit up along the left leg, all the way to the thigh. It was partially translucent, with delicate lace inserts. “Ah, Samantha... Lantash and I think this would be a good choice. This, ah...  underwear , seems to go with it.” He held up a pair of matching lace g-string panties.   
  
Sam looked at the suggested clothing. It was beautiful, and probably  _would_ look good on her, but it was also  _very_ daring. “Um, it’s beautiful, but I was looking for something more, ah,  _practical_. A gown like that, here on Earth at least... well, it’s mostly something you’d wear in order to look, ah, sexy.”  
  
“It is the same on most worlds.” Martouf gave her a very sweet smile - and somehow managed to simultaneously look both shy and naughty. “Since we’re pretending to be on our  _honeymoon_ , as you call it, and have just been married, would this not be the perfect nightgown? It would be what the servants would expect to find in our bed, not  _practical_ sleepwear. Am I not correct?”   
  
Sam nodded. “You are,” she admitted. “Okay, I’ll buy it, but I’m going to buy something a little more...  _conventional_ as well.”   
  


* * *

  
“Are there any other toiletries you need? Like shaving gear?” Sam wondered, as they worked their way through the aisles of a department store.   
  
“No, Lantash controls the growth of my beard, so I do not need to shave. Perhaps something for cleaning the hair? I do not know what you call it. My hair still has some of the colour I added to it when we were undercover, and I would like it back to its normal colour.”   
  
Sam nodded. “We call it ‘shampoo’, and I’ve already got some of that - and I’ve also got soap, toothpaste, toothbrushes, and some body lotion.” She looked at his hair. “You’ve already washed most of the dye out of it. It’s not much darker, only a little bit... by the way can’t Lantash control the colour?”  
  
“He can, but it takes some time, even with accelerated hair growth, to grow out the full length of the hair. We did not have time to wait for that, since we did not know how slowly the conspirators were moving. Thus, we used a temporary dye the Tok’ra sometimes use for undercover missions.”   
  
“Ah, makes sense,” Sam said. “So, did you want to buy anything else, or should we call it a day? I guess we’re both getting hungry.”   
  
“Massage oil?” Martouf suggested.   
  
“Massage oil?” Sam looked at him, surprised. “Um, no, I haven’t bought any of  _that_. Why do you want it?”   
  
“In case you change your mind and decide you would like me to do something about that pain in your shoulders and neck,” Martouf said, with a glint in his eyes.   
  
“Uh... I suppose it might come in handy... if not today, then some...  _other_ day.” Sam blushed.  


	5. Tau'ri Food - and a Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martouf and Lantash get to try sushi - and later Sam gets a worrying phone call in the middle of the night

When they had finished their shopping for the day, and brought their purchases back to their hotel room, it was almost nine o’clock, and they were getting  _very_ hungry.   
  
“Time to find a restaurant,” Sam said.   
  
“Lantash and I agree completely.”   
  
“Any preferences? Italian, Chinese, Mexican...?”   
  
Martouf frowned. “I have no idea what that means, but anything you choose will be fine. We are... quite hungry, and  _any_ food sounds good.” He smiled wryly.   
  
“They’re cultures on Earth... and in this case it refers to their cuisine. Never mind, I’ll explain more later. Let’s just take the first restaurant that looks good.”   
  
It was early July, and the evening was pleasantly warm, with a temperature around 70 degrees Fahrenheit. Being Friday evening, there were quite many people out, and the first several restaurants they found, were completely full.   
  
Eventually, they found a restaurant where the line of people that were waiting was not as long. “Looks like we’re having sushi - do you like that?” Sam asked.   
  
“Maybe. I am willing to try.” He smiled at her. “I find it fascinating that you have so many different restaurants, dedicated to foods of specific cultures. What kind of food are they serving in this one?”   
  
They walked inside, and sat down to wait for a table.   
  
“Sushi is from Japan.” Sam was quiet for a moment. “I have a vague memory that there’s some Goa’uld named, uh, Amaterasu, perhaps? She’s from a Japanese type culture, I think.”   
  
“Amaterasu is a Goa’uld, and I believe some of the interior of this place resembles her style, so your theory sounds correct.”  
  
“It probably won’t tell you much about the food, except that traditionally they often eat rice, vegetables, and fish.” Sam looked apologetic. “I’m not really the right one to explain about these things.” She again missed Daniel, who would have been able to explain much better. “Anyway, sushi is a type of cooked rice, served with various combinations of other ingredients, in small bite-sized pieces. It’s often made with various kinds of fish or other seafood, and often with seaweed also.”  
  
The line moved relatively quickly, and soon they were taken to a table, and given menus to look at. Sam ordered tea for them both, as well as miso soup, and then sat down to look through the options.   
  
“I have no idea what any of this is,” Martouf admitted.   
  
“Aren’t there English translations somewhere on your menu?” Sam asked, stretching her neck to read his menu.   
  
“Yes, there is a text that is in English, I believe, however, I only recognize a few of the words.”  
  
“Ah, of course!” Sam felt like hitting herself over the head. “I should have realised you wouldn’t know words for more than a few animals and plants, and only for more common food items. I’m guessing you have different words for them, if they even exist.”   
  
“That is my assumption as well. Do not concern yourself, Samantha. My time spent here on this world will be educational in many ways.” He smiled at her.   
  
Sam nodded. “They actually have a great selection here. It’s been a long time since I got to eat sushi - I almost never go out, except with my team, and neither the Colonel nor Teal’c are fond of sushi.” She frowned. “Actually, I think Teal’c feels there is too little food in it, unless he orders so much that people look strangely at him.”   
  
“That makes sense. As a Jaffa, he would need more food than a human of his size.”  
  
“Even a human of his size would need a lot of food!” Sam said, then frowned. “Jaffa need more food than humans? Is that because of the symbiote?”   
  
He shook his head. “It’s not because of the symbiote, even though it  _does_ of course require nourishment as well. However, it would be only a small amount more. No, it’s because of the changes that were made to their code of life - it means they are stronger and faster than humans, but it also means their bodies require more sustenance.”   
  
“Hm, interesting.” Sam spotted the waiter on her way to them. “Listen, I’m going to order a selection of different kinds, then you can see what you like.”   
  


* * *

  
“Careful with that!” Sam warned, just as Martouf put a sushi roll in his mouth - after applying a generous amount of wasabi to it.   
  
He got a surprised, then a painful look on his face, then forced himself to swallow the food. He hurriedly grabbed the still very hot tea, and drank from it. He coughed, and almost spewed the tea, but managed to keep it in.   
  
Some of the other guests at the restaurant was looking at him with some mirth, clearly finding his predicament funny. He glared at them through watery eyes, daring them to say anything, then turned to a giggling Sam.   
  
“You could have warned me, instead of allowing me to entertain the rest of the clientele - the green paste is painfully strong!” Martouf said, unhappily.   
  
Sam almost giggled again, at his offended expression. “Sorry,” she finally managed. “But you looked quite funny.” She sobered, putting a hand on his, when she noticed his distressed expression. “Martouf... I am  _not_ enjoying your discomfort, it’s just that people always react exactly like you did, when they taste wasabi for the first time, and happen to take a  _bit_ more of it than they should have. It’s really very strong.” She sighed. “I  _did_ try to warn you.”   
  
Martouf nodded. “I suppose you did.” He smiled, getting a mischievous glint in his eyes. “You are forgiven - though Lantash thinks we should have insisted you make it up to us first, in, ah,  _other_ ways...”   
  
“Does he?  _How_ would he like me to make it up to you?” Sam said, smiling a little.   
  
“You could wear that nightgown for us...”   
  
“Um, maybe I will... sometime.” Sam flushed a little, thinking about it.   
  


* * *

  
They enjoyed the food and the rest of the evening, before going back to their hotel. Sam insisted she did not need a massage, though when she was lying in her bed, she almost regretted it - her neck and shoulders were still very sore, despite of the hot bath.   
  
She looked towards the other bed, where Martouf and Lantash were lying, sleeping. She had really enjoyed spending time with them, and especially under these more relaxed and private circumstances.   
  
She sighed softly. Today had certainly been an eventful day. This morning had started out just like any other day, but then her life had been turned upside down. She had learned that Martouf and Lantash were still alive and well - but that someone wanted to kill them because of the information they had. She was then sent off on a mission with them, undercover, pretending they were on their honeymoon!   
  
It had felt a little awkward at first, but she had to admit she was enjoying it. Yes, it was not really a vacation, but a potentially dangerous mission - however nothing was stopping them from making it into at least  _something_ of a vacation, was there?   
  
This also gave her an opportunity she had thought she would never have - to perhaps get to have a relationship with Martouf and Lantash. She had now admitted to herself she loved them - whether the feelings were all her own or some came from Jolinar no longer mattered to her. She knew the cloned version of Lantash had loved her, and she more than suspected the real one did too. He certainly behaved that way, now and then flirting fairly openly with her.   
  
She blushed, thinking about the nightgown they had picked out for her. Oh, yes, it would look good on her, and she would absolutely let them see her in it - and hopefully they would very quickly take it off her, and take her to bed. She smiled to herself.   
  
A memory from Jolinar came unbidden to her mind, a very erotic memory, and she almost gasped out loud, before she managed to force the memory away. Jolinar had certainly thought Martouf and Lantash were skilled lovers, and as a former System Lord and long-time undercover operative as a Goa’uld, she had a  _lot_ of experience to compare them with!   
  
Sam almost considered going to their bed, but she was not sure how they would react if she was that forward. She sighed, and forced herself to relax. This would be a long and frustrating mission if they did  _not_ get together.   
  
Eventually, she managed to fall asleep.   
  


* * *

  
She had only slept for a couple of hours, when she was awakened by her phone ringing. After a moment’s confusion, she scrambled for it on the night table, and found it, answering it.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
 _“Is this Major Samantha Carter?”_  
  
“Who is this?”   
  
_“My name is Richard Flemming. You don’t know me, but I need your help.”_  
  
“It’s 1 o’clock in the morning.”   
  
_“I know what happened to you. I know about Adrian Conrad.”_  
  
“Who are you?”   
  
_“They never shut the project down, Major, and now it’s out of control.”_  
  
“What project?”   
  
_“You have to protect me. They know that I...”_  
  
Sam heard screeching and crashing sounds through the phone, and then nothing but a dial tone.   
  
“Hello?” Sam frowned, looking at the cell phone.   
  
Martouf turned on the light, and looked at her, obviously having been awakened by the call. “Who was it?”   
  
“Someone calling himself ‘Richard Flemming’. I have no idea who it is.”   
  
“What did he want?” Lantash asked, having taken over control.   
  
“I’m not sure. He wanted me to look into some project - and he wanted protection, I think. Something happened, and he was cut off.” Sam looked unhappy. “I better call Stargate Command.”   
  
“How did he find the... frequency, for your  _cell phone_?”   
  
“The number to my home phone is listed in the phone books, and calls to it forwards to my cell phone, but you’re right, that’s actually not a good idea right now.”   
  
“No, you should have that changed, so that only those with...  _clearance_ , can call me.”  
  
“Very true. It could endanger the mission. They can track me with the cell phone. I don’t know why no one thought of that! I’ll get a new one tomorrow, and then inform the SGC of the number.”  
  
“Why did this... Richard Flemming, call you?”   
  
“He said he ‘knew what happened’ to me, and that he knew about Adrian Conrad.”   
  
“What happened to you? Who is Adrian Conrad?” Lantash asked, curious and worried Sam might somehow be in danger. He really wished he and Martouf had not been gone for so long!   
  
“He could be referring to the fact that I was abducted - they wanted to learn something about how my body chemistry was changed after being host to Jolinar. Or maybe he just meant he knew I had been a host. You see, Adrian Conrad is a very rich and powerful man, but he was suffering from a deadly disease which our doctors couldn’t cure. He had somehow gotten his hands on a Goa’uld symbiote, and he wanted to implant himself with it, in order to have it cure him. However, he first wanted to learn if there was a way to control it, I think, or to remove it after it had cured him.”  
  
“ _That_ was foolish!” Lantash snorted. “There is no way for a human to stop a fully mature symbiote from taking control!”  
  
“Yeah, that’s why they wanted to examine me - and they also considered implanting  _me_ with the Goa’uld, but I managed to get away, partially because drugs don’t really work the same on me after Jolinar.”   
  
Lantash nodded. “Because of the changes to your body chemistry, from being a host.”   
  
“Yes. Well, he ended up being host to the Goa’uld himself. I better call the SGC and tell them about this. They may want us to return.”   
  
  


* * *

  
“Did they wish for us to return?” Lantash asked, when Sam had hung up the phone.    
  
Sam shook her head. “No, but I didn’t get hold of the General. It’s after 2 AM there, and he had gone home for the night. I talked to Harriman, who was on night duty, and he felt they would not want us to come back. I gave him all the information I had, and they would contact me again tomorrow morning.” She yawned. “I guess we better get back to sleep, then we’ll see what happens tomorrow.”    
  
Lantash nodded. “Good night, Samantha.”   
  
“Good night.”    
  
Lantash and Martouf seemed to fall asleep pretty quickly, and Sam envied them. It took her quite some time before she managed to relax. She had an ominous feeling about that call, but there was nothing she could do about it right now.    
  


* * *

  
It was just after 8 o’clock the next morning when General Hammond called Sam. She and Martouf/Lantash was about to go and eat breakfast, but had not left the room yet, so she could speak freely.   
  
After talking to them for maybe ten minutes, she hung up and turned to Martouf and Lantash. “They’ve done some research on Richard Flemming, and found he’s a competent biologist, working in advanced genetics. About two years ago he took a position with a company that’s owned by Adrian Conrad. Apparently Doctor Flemming learned something he wanted to tell us, but he’s gone missing, and his car was badly damaged in what appears to be an accident...”  
  
“While your ‘cars’ seem quite unsafe, this all sounds as if someone wished this Richard Flemming to disappear,” Martouf said.   
  
“Yeah, that’s what the SGC thinks too. They wanted to send SG-1, but they’re not recalling me, and Colonel O’Neill is in a holding cell right now anyway, so that leaves only Teal’c and Jonas Quinn.”   
  
“Could they not send another team with them, as backup, if they believe two people are not enough?”   
  
“Sure, but the problem is also that they don’t like sending two aliens on a mission on Earth - and I suppose Teal’c and Jonas may very well behave in a way that means people will find them suspicious. Anyway, Hammond told me my dad has volunteered to accompany them, and he’s agreed to that. Anise will be staying on base, keeping Colonel O’Neill and Kanan under observation, and trying to figure out how to undo the programming.”   
  
Martouf nodded. “Jacob, Selmak, and Teal’c should be able to handle the situation. I do not know this ‘Jonas Quinn’, but if he has been accepted onto SG-1, I am certain he must be competent.”   
  
“He is. He’s very intelligent, actually, though the Colonel doesn’t really like him. I suspect that’s mostly because he isn’t Daniel, but I don’t know.”  
  
“O’Neill is a skilled warrior, but he is not the most open and friendly to strangers. At least, to  _some_ strangers,” Martouf remarked, remembering some of the confrontations he and Lantash had at times had with O’Neill.   
  
He had felt the other man had begun to open up to him a little after their trip to Netu, but the last time he had seen O’Neill, the Tau’ri had been quite unfriendly. Perhaps O’Neill had already become programmed then? No, that could not be the case - Anise had tested him then.    
  
“I know you and him have not always seen eye to eye,” Sam agreed. “Well, let’s go have breakfast, and then we better get started on the things we’ve got to do before the plane leaves tonight.” She looked thoughtful. “We had better begin to use our cover names, at least when we get started on our ‘honeymoon’. We’ll be using the fake passports, and we don’t want anyone to overhear anything they shouldn’t.”   
  
“I know. It will not be a problem for us to remember, though both Lantash and I find ‘Samantha’ to be a much more beautiful name than ‘Sandra’.”   
  
“Thank you.” She smiled at him. “I must admit I prefer ‘Martouf’ and ‘Lantash’ to ‘Martin’ and ‘Lance’ as well. Your real names are very nice, I think.”  
  
“Thank you, Samantha.” He smiled at her, looking very pleased.   
  
“In any case, I don’t think there’s any problems with us using our real names when it’s just the three of us present.” Sam decided. 


	6. Picking Up the Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to pick up their wedding rings, and then do the last shopping.

They spent the next several hours shopping. Aside from buying clothes, they also got a cell phone for Martouf/Lantash, and a new number for the one Sam had. Deciding it would help him learn about Earth, Sam also purchased a couple books and a laptop for him, as well as a backpack for use as his ‘carry-on’ luggage.  
  
Sam was not normally very concerned with clothes, but now she found herself wanting to buy some that looked good on her, and Martouf and Lantash were more than willing to let her ‘model’ it, so they could see if they thought it looked good on her, before buying it. Afterwards, they insisted she do the same for them, and laughing, she had accepted.   
  
It had turned what could have been a boring and tiresome duty, into a fun experience, one which had that brought them closer together.   
  
They had packed their things in the suitcases, and left them in the care of the hotel, while they went to pick up the last things, before spending the afternoon relaxing.   
  
“Let’s go get the rings, and then we could go eat a late lunch somewhere?” Sam suggested.   
  
“That is a good idea. Lantash and I are getting hungry.” He gazed at the almost blue sky. “It’s quite a warm day, perhaps we could eat some, ah, ice cream?”   
  
“You have had ice cream before?” Sam asked, surprised.   
  
“Yes, once at your Stargate Command, but also sometimes home in the tunnels, or on other planets, though in the latter case almost always when we were undercover as some minor Goa’uld. It is not common among most human civilizations, due to the difficulties in freezing it.”   
  
“No shit, I can imagine it’s only something that’s made by the rich, or on more advanced worlds. The Tok’ra eat ice cream? I didn’t know that!”  
  
“We do, but usually we only make a few flavours. Jacob has told me you have  _many_ flavours, sometimes more than ten, at the same store.”   
  
Sam laughed. “That’s true. Sometimes  _many_ more than that. Well, ice cream sounds like a great idea - let’s do that!”   
  
They walked to the jewellers shop they had visited the day before, and the jeweller greeted them when they entered.   
  
“Hi! The rings are ready to pick up. I hope you’ll be happy with the engravings. I think they worked out very well, even if I’ve never done hieroglyphics inside a ring before. Awesome idea, by the way.” He smiled.   
  
“Hieroglyphics?” Sam looked questioningly at Martouf, who got a guilty look.   
  
“Yes, I thought you would like the idea of writing your name in Goa... uh, with hieroglyphs also. Your name looks very pretty.”   
  
“That’s... that’s really sweet of you to think of, dear.” Sam managed to smile. “Okay, let’s see them.”   
  
The jeweller took the rings from a drawer beneath the desk, and held them out to them.   
  
Sam took one of them and read the names ‘Martouf’ and ‘Lantash’ inside it, as well as the day’s date, and some text in Goa’uld, which she could not read, but assumed was Martouf and Lantash’s names in that language. She did not know if she should laugh or cry - one thing was certain, anyone looking inside the rings would know immediately they were not who they pretended to be.  
  
She also had to admit the Goa’uld text actually  _did_ look good, and when she checked her name in his ring, the word ‘Samantha’ was really pretty in Goa’uld, just as he had said. She smiled at Martouf, then at the jeweller. “It looks great. You’ve done an  _awesome_ job.”   
  
The jeweller beamed happily at her praise, then went to find the necklaces Martouf and Lantash had picked out the day before. Martouf had asked to have a few smaller things changed, add their names, among other things, and the jeweller had managed to do it quickly, while still doing a good job.   
  
“That looks very nice, sir,” Martouf said, pleased. “It’s just the way I wanted it.”   
  
Sam looked at the necklaces as well, and had to admit they were nice - and from the vague memory she had of Tok’ra joining necklaces, these were actually a good match.   
  
They paid for the jewelry and left the store - with the happy shopkeeper congratulating them on the wedding, since Martouf had told him the day before that it would be later today.   
  
Sam sighed, and shook her head a little at Martouf when they had left the store. “You really shouldn’t have put our real names in the rings - and especially not in Goa’uld - but I guess it doesn’t matter, since the date doesn’t match the one on the wedding certificate the SGC had made for us. We’ll just have to not let anyone look inside them, which, I suppose shouldn’t be a problem.” She smiled at him. “Don’t worry, I’m not angry - and I do agree my name looks pretty in Goa’uld, but so do yours.”   
  
“Thank you, Samantha. Should we not put them on immediately? Since we are pretending already to be bonded... I mean, married?”   
  
“Yeah, I suppose we should.” She looked around for some place private, and spotted a green recreational area. Not quite a park, but it had some trees and grass. “Let’s go over there.”   
  
They found a bench partially hidden behind the plants, where they would be mostly private. Sam took out the box with the rings, and opened it, looking at them for a moment. They were actually very beautiful, and for a moment she found herself wishing she was really married to Martouf and Lantash.   
  
“You are not supposed to put the ring on yourself,” Martouf said, as Sam was about to do so. He smiled at her confused look. “While you were bathing yesterday, I watched part of a movie on the television in the hotel room. There was a couple getting married, and they put the rings on each other,” he explained.   
  
“Martouf...” Sam began, then just rolled her eyes. “Okay, we’ll do it your way.” She grabbed his hand, picked up his ring, and put it on him. She then held out her own hand.   
  
Martouf smiled, and took the other ring and put it on her ring finger. Then he bowed his head and gave Lantash control.   
  
“Please, would you give me one of the necklaces, Samantha?” Lantash said, thankfully using Martouf’s voice.   
  
“Yeah, sure,” Sam said, finding them in her bag. “Here you go.”   
  
“Thank you.” He opened the necklace and put it on her, closing the clasp. He looked intently at her, then at the necklace. “It looks good on you. Both the ring, and the necklace.”  
  
“My turn?” Sam asked. As he nodded, Sam put the necklace on him. “Okay?”   
  
“Yes.” He nodded. “There would normally be words accompanying the ceremony of putting the necklaces on, but since we are pretending to already be mated, they would not be needed.”   
  
He took her hands, smiling at her, but also looking very serious. When Sam did not try to pull her hands away, he slowly leaned in and touched his lips to hers. The kiss was brief and light, but Sam still felt her heart beat like crazy afterwards. Lantash smiled even wider, noticing her reaction, and was obviously being pleased with it.   
  
“Um, perhaps... perhaps we should go get that ice cream?” Sam managed, when she finally was able to find her voice again.   
  


* * *

  
“Looks like they have about 30 flavours to choose from. Which ones do you want?” Sam asked.   
  
Martouf carefully studied the selections. “I think... vanilla... and, ah, mint chocolate chip, pistachio, strawberry... that one... ah, rum and raisin, and... lemon?”   
  
“That’s a  _lot_ of ice cream!” Sam exclaimed.   
  
“Not at all. I’ve had other customers order even more today. It’s great weather for eating ice cream,” the friendly lady behind the desk said, smiling. “Coming right up, dear.” She busied herself arranging the ice cream in a bowl, then added a couple wafers to it. “Do you want any condiments? Chocolate syrup, caramel sauce, cream, chopped nuts, strawberries... ?”   
  
“Yes, please,” Martouf said.  
  
“All of it? Sure!” The woman ladled handsome helpings of each on the dessert, then handed it to Martouf, with a spoon in it. “Here you go.” She turned to Sam. “What about you? What would you like?”   
  
“Ah, not that much, that’s for sure.” She grinned. “Okay, let’s say... blueberry ripple, strawberry... and that mint chocolate chip looks really good, so give me some of that also. No toppings - or... maybe a couple wafers.”   
  
“Here you go.”   
  
Sam took the ice cream and paid for both desserts, then they walked outside and found a small table where they sat down.   
  
“You know, if you hadn’t insisted on only eating fruit for breakfast, you wouldn’t be so hungry now. That’s a  _lot_ of ice cream!” Sam said.   
  
“Perhaps I prefer ice cream?” Martouf teased. “Actually, most of the breakfast options they were offering seemed unpalatable to me, so I decided to eat fruit and find something more appealing to eat later. This ice cream certainly qualifies!” He shoveled up a large spoonful and ate it, clearly enjoying it.   
  
Sam giggled. “Alright, that sounds reasonable!” She ate some of her own ice cream. “This  _is_ quite good.” She looked at his dessert. “I think I’m a little envious of your ice cream - even though I wouldn’t be able to eat all that!”  
  
“Would you like to taste any of it? The lemon is delicious.” He held out a spoonful to her.   
  
“Ah,” She paused, then shrugged. “Yeah, why not?” She opened her mouth and allowed him to feed her the dessert. “Very good,” she agreed, when she had swallowed it.   
  
“Can I taste the... blueberry ripple, in return?”   
  
“Sure!” Sam smiled, and held out a generous spoonful to him, which he happily accepted.   
  


* * *

  
“Your peoples method of transportation across your world, is very cumbersome, Samantha,” Martouf observed, when they had checked in, dropped off their luggage, and made it through security.   
  
“Oh, I agree, but we wouldn’t be exactly  _inconspicuous_ if we travelled by teltac!”   
  
“Very true.” He sighed. “I just do not look forward to spending more than 10 hours in a cramped space, aboard a flying vehicle of questionable safety.”   
  
Sam laughed. “You’ll be fine - take a nap, that’s what most people do.” She walked over to check the timetable. “We’ve got almost two hours before our plane leaves. What do you say we get something to eat? I know you ate all that ice cream, but that’s more than 5 hours ago.”  
  
“I would like something to eat. Perhaps we could try something typical of your culture this time?”   
  
“Well, ice cream is pretty typical, but not unique. Most of the food we eat originate in other countries, or are at least developed from stuff that did. We’re very much a mixture of many cultures.”  
  
“That’s actually not strange to me - many Goa’uld worlds are populated by people who come from different cultures. Sometimes a Goa’uld will abduct the population from another world, sometimes bring people from their own planets when taking over the worlds of other Goa’uld. As well, people will sometimes move to other worlds of their own behest.”   
  
“Could you  _not_ mention the Goa’uld?” Sam said in a low voice.   
  
Martouf nodded, looking abashed. “Of course. I apologize.”   
  
Sam sighed. “I doubt anyone pays any attention, but just to be safe, okay?” She spotted a fast food restaurant. “Why don’t we get burgers and fries, then? It’s not something I usually eat, because it’s not exactly health food, but just for once in awhile it’s okay.”   
  
They went into the restaurant and ordered. Sam picked a chicken burger and a small French fries, while Martouf decided he wanted to try a large cheese burger with medium size French fries.   
  
“Jacob said he thought I would like something called a ‘milkshake’, and that it could often be purchased in a place like this. Do you think they have that?” Martouf asked.   
  
“Milkshake?” Sam smiled, surprised at what could have possibly made Jacob suggest that to Martouf. She knew that her father did not like the beverage, so she was not even sure if he had meant it as a joke, or not. She shrugged. “Yes, they have that here.” She looked at the signs above the counter, spotting the drink listed. “Do you want vanilla, strawberry, or chocolate?”   
  
Martouf frowned. “I am not sure. Either chocolate or strawberry. Lantash suggests chocolate.”   
  
“I guess we’ll take one of each. I can drink the one you don’t want. It’s been a  _long_ time since I had a milkshake, and I actually like them!”   
  


* * *

  
They had found a table in a corner, some distance from any other customers, so they could talk in relative privacy.   
  
Martouf picked up the fork and knife and tried to cut into his burger, only succeeding in getting the lid to fall off. He dutifully replaced the lid and tried again - this time managing to cut a chunk off, though it meant a tomato slice escaped from the burger.   
  
Sighing, he ate the piece he had on the fork, then carefully lifted off the lid of the bun and put back the tomato slice, before replacing the lid.   
  
Sam studied him for a little while, then decided to help him. “You know, while it’s certainly possible to eat a burger with knife and fork, it’s way easier just to use your hands. Like this.” She grabbed her own burger with both hands and took a bite from it.   
  
Martouf put down the utensils, and picked up the burger, eating from it that way. He chewed for a little while, swallowed, then nodded. “I agree. It is vastly easier this way. I was just uncertain of the rules here. I did not wish to offend anyone.”  
  
“Of course. Well, there’s some food you’re allowed to eat with your fingers. Burgers are one of them, and most people eat the fries that way, too. I’ll try to remember to tell you about such customs in the future.” She looked at him for a moment, as he ate another bite. “Do you like it?”   
  
“Yes, it is an interesting combination of flavours and textures, and I do like it. So does Lantash, however he would like me to tell you that you are correct. This food is unhealthy.” He took one of the French fries and dipped it in ketchup, as he had seen Sam do, then ate it. “So is this - even more so. However, I like the crispness on the outside, combined with the soft interior.”    
  
Sam giggled. “You look so serious! This is ‘junk food’ - no need to analyze it like that!”   
  
“It is different from what I have eaten before, so to me this is an experience to be relished, especially since I share it with you.” Martouf smiled at her. He took a drink from the strawberry milkshake, through the thick straw in it. “This has a very pleasing taste.”   
  
“Try the chocolate one.”  
  
Martouf did as she suggested. “It is also very good.” He took another drink. “They are both good, but Lantash prefers this one. Since he does not get to be in control often on this mission, we have agreed he will be the one to chose in situations such as this.”   
  
“That’s very... thoughtful,” Sam said, not sure what else to say. “I’m sorry Lantash can’t be in control around people, but we can’t risk it. Though... if he uses your voice, I guess he can come fore sometimes?”   
  
“He, like all Tok’ra, prefers not to impersonate his host unless it is absolutely necessary.”  
  
“What if I’d like to spend time with both of you?”   
  
Martouf smiled. “Then we will consider it to be necessary that he takes control, even if it means using my voice. As long as you are aware which one of us are talking, it will be acceptable.”   
  
“I’m pretty sure I can tell. Your personalities and the way you move, talk, your expressions - are all different enough that it’s fairly easy to tell. Which means I guess it’s best you guys are careful who we talk to, if you're switching control.“


	7. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long air plane trip from Los Angeles, Sam and Martouf/Lantash arrive in London.

It had been a long flight, though they had managed to sleep for some time. They were still quite tired when they arrived in Heathrow airport, London, in the United Kingdom. Because of the time difference, it was almost 5PM the next day, when they finally had their luggage and were through customs.   
  
They were on their way to find ground transportation to go to the center of London, when Sam’s cell phone rang. It turned out to be Jacob, who had given them some information about their progress in the investigation into Doctor Flemming’s death. After talking to Sam for some time, Jacob had asked to speak with Martouf as well.  
  
When she heard Martouf assuring Jacob about his honourable intentions, Sam quickly walked far enough away that she could not hear what was being said. She groaned to herself, hoping her dad would not give Martouf too much of a hard time. It was, after all, his  _own_ suggestion that  _she_ be the one accompanying Martouf and Lantash while they were hiding on Earth!    
  
When the phone call was over, Sam had walked back to Martouf, with an apologetic expression, but he did not seem troubled, and instead informed her Jacob had told her Anise was examining O’Neill and Kanan, and trying to treat O’Neill.   
  
Sam let out a relieved breath - at least her dad had not just wanted to ensure Martouf and Lantash were behaving themselves towards her!   
  


* * *

After taking Heathrow Express into the center of London, they made their way to the hotel where Stargate Command had reserved a room for them.   
  
Sam was happy it was already 6PM, as she was tired and was looking forward to sleeping. She unlocked the door, and tiredly stepped into the room, Martouf following her.   
  
“Ah, there’s... only one bed,” Sam said, disbelieving.    
  
Martouf put his suitcase and other stuff down and walked around the room, checking it, and the bed out. “It is more than large enough for us both.”   
  
“Yeah... I know, but...” Sam looked at the papers she had brought from home, with the booking numbers and other information.”They’d reserved a room with two beds for us - the man at the desk must have made an error.”  
  
“Perhaps they were out of that kind of rooms, and did not think we would mind?” Martouf suggested. “Should we go and ask them, if it can be changed?” He looked as if he did not want this, but would do it if that was what Sam wanted.   
  
“No... no, that would probably be a bad idea. If we’re pretending to be on our honeymoon, people would probably think it was suspicious if we didn’t want to share a bed.” Sam shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. We’re all adults.”   
  
Martouf frowned. “Yes? What is the significance of that, when it comes to whether or not a bed can be shared?”   
  
“It just means that we’re old enough to, ah, not be shy or feel embarrassed by sleeping in the same bed.”  
  
“I still do not understand.” Martouf looked even more puzzled.   
  
“Never mind, it’s, ah, an Earth thing, I guess.” Sam sighed. “Let’s get something to eat, and then I think I’m going to go to bed early. Jet-lag, you know.” She saw his expression became even more puzzled, and grinned. “I’ll explain on the way. Come.”   
  


* * *

  
It was not yet 10PM when Sam crawled to bed, wearing her  _modest_ sleepwear - consisting of an oversized t-shirt and loose shorts. Martouf still smiled and looked at her with a pleased expression, clearly enjoying the opportunity to see her in less clothing than usual.   
  
He started undressing, and Sam quickly averted her eyes, blushing slightly. She realised he did not share the same modesty many people on Earth did, and had no problem stripping naked in front of her.  
  
“I am sorry, I forgot that nudity is offensive to your people,” Martouf said, looking bashful.   
  
“I guess that’s the case for some, but certainly not everyone. Many are just... more modest, and are only comfortable being naked around their spouse, some not even that. On SG-1 we’re actually used to changing clothes around each other, though we usually... turn our backs.”  
  
“That is good. Otherwise it might become awkward sharing a room for a long time,” Martouf observed, solemnly. On his way out to take a bath, he threw his clothes on a chair, and grabbed the nightwear they had bought in Los Angeles.   
  
Sam threw a guilty look after him, catching a glimpse of his naked butt. She willingly admitted it was a very nice butt, which she would very much like to fondle.   
  
Sighing, she pulled the blankets up around her, and tried to sleep. It was not easy, though, as her thoughts went to the conversation she had with her dad earlier that evening.    
  
Her dad, Teal’c, and Jonas had arrived in Steveston, Oregon, the day before, and they had asked around a little and tried to learn anything about Doctor Flemming.   
  
Apparently, the car had been totalled, but there had been no body found. Doctor Flemming’s lab at the company ImmuniTech Research had been destroyed by a fire the day before - and his coworkers had told the sheriff that Flemming had behaved strangely recently. Amphetamine had been found in the glove compartment of the destroyed car, even if Flemming had no history of drug use.   
  
It all smelled of a set-up. The company ImmuniTech Research was owned by Adrian Conrad’s company, Zetatron Industries, so Sam felt fairly certain they had been doing something suspicious.   
  
When her dad and the others had arrived at Flemming’s house, in order to search it, a delivery man had arrived with a package Flemming had sent to himself. It had turned out to contain a syringe with an unknown liquid, which Anise and Janet were currently examining.    
  
She knew her dad, Teal’c, and Jonas were perfectly capable of handling this, and take care of themselves, but she still hated not being able to be there to help them.   
  
Pushing those thoughts aside, she turned to smile at Martouf - or Lantash, she suddenly suspected - who just stepped out from the bathroom, wearing his sleepwear. Despite her earlier reaction, she wished he was naked. He was very handsome, and she readily admitted to herself she was very attracted to him. Fortunately, the sleepwear was covering much less than what he usually wore, so she could got a nice look anyway.   
  
“You are not asleep yet, Samantha?” Lantash asked, confirming her guess.   
  
“No, I was thinking about the mission my dad and the others are on.”  
  
“You have no reason to worry. We talked to Jacob as well, as you know, and I am certain they will be successful.”   
  
“I know. I can still worry.” She smiled at him again. “It’s nice to talk to you, Lantash. It’s not that I don’t enjoy talking to Martouf, but I like having both of you with me.”  
  
“You do have both of us with you. Regardless of who is in control, the other is fully aware of what is going on, and experiencing it all, except if he is asleep. The only exception would be if we were captured and I was protecting Martouf against torture, or something like that.” He smiled at her, looking so very charming that he took her breath away. “But I realise that was not what you meant. Since I cannot be in control very often when we are among others, Martouf and I have agreed that I will be in control much of the time when we are in private.”   
  
“That sounds fair.”   
  
He walked up to her side of the bed, and sat down on it. “Samantha... while we realise this could turn out to be a dangerous mission, Martouf and I find ourselves... very pleased to be sharing this with you.”  
  
“I’m enjoying the time off too - and it’s very nice to be spending it with you. I have long wished for some time to get to know you better, to be able to separate what  _I_ know about you, from what you were to Jolinar... and just to learn more about you.” She sat up, and took a deep breath. “I have missed you very much. When I thought you were dead...” her voice quivered, and she swallowed. “It was very hard.”   
  
Lantash took her hand, caressing it gently. “I know, and we really are very sorry it had to be this way. That you could not be told of our survival.” He sighed. “Had I known, I would have insisted you be told.”  
  
Sam nodded. “I believe you... but I guess I can understand them. I  _could_ have been brainwashed.” She shook her head. “To think that so many have been compromised - both among the Tok’ra, and at the SGC. I really hope we manage to capture them all.” She suddenly gasped. “The Colonel -  _he’s_ been brainwashed too!”   
  
“Yes... Samantha, Anise believes she has learned enough that she will be able to cure many of those affected, or at least mitigate the programming to a point where they will neither become self-destructive, nor actively work for the enemy. Programming, such as what O’Neill seems to have received, is somewhat harder to undo, apparently, and he may have to work to get over it himself. It may take time for him, as it has magnified his already existing distrust of the Tok’ra into hatred.”   
  
“But Anise can stop him from trying to commit suicide?”  
  
“According to Jacob, Kanan was already doing that. Or trying to. Apparently, that and the intense hatred of the Tok’ra, which O’Neill feels, almost made Kanan insane, or, at least, ah, temporarily mentally unstable.”  
  
“I don’t want to think about what would have happened if you hadn’t brought the attention to the conspiracy. Then Anise probably wouldn’t have been watching the Tok’ra for weird behaviour, and the Goa’uld might have caused even more death and destruction to them - and to us.”  
  
“Kanan would presumably also have escaped, with O’Neill suppressed, had Anise not been aware of this type of programming. There is no knowing what might have happened then, or where he would have gone.” He squeezed her hand. “We should not think of these things now. You are tired, and so are Martouf and I. We should sleep.”   
  
“You’re right.” She looked at him, giving him a smile.   
  
“Samantha... may we kiss you goodnight?”   
  
“Eh, sure.” Her smile widened. “I’d like that.”   
  
Lantash leaned in and kissed her softly, putting a hand lightly on her back. Sam returned the kiss, which was short and sweet. Lantash smiled at her, and got up, walking to his own side of the bed.   
  
Sam found herself wishing he had deepened the kiss, or that she had had the courage to do so herself. She vowed that she would, the next time an opportunity presented itself. 


	8. Playing Tourists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Martouf/Lantash go to the British Museum - and find something unexpected.

After breakfast the next day, they spent some time deciding what they wanted to see and do in London - they were pretending to be on vacation, so it would even be part of the mission!   
  
“So, we’ll go to the British Museum so you guys can see something about human history, and then spend the rest of the day relaxing, sitting in a park, or maybe watching a movie?” Sam said.   
  
Lantash nodded. “Yes, and then tomorrow we would like to go and see that... did you call it a ZOO? So we can learn something about your animals.”   
  
“Yes, we call it a ZOO - it is short for zoological park or zoological garden. There’s lots of other stuff to see here in London, if you want to? They have a  _great_ science museum.”  
  
“We would most likely enjoy that. We are staying here for one week, correct?”   
  
“Yes, and then we continue to Paris, I think - or maybe Berlin.” Sam grinned. “It’s been a long time since I travelled this much - well, except through the Stargate. I guess, in a way, I’ve travelled much more recently than I did  _before_ joining the Stargate program. Most certainly I’ve travelled  _further_.”   
  
“Very true. While the Tok’ra travel much between planets, we rarely travel more than short distance across a world. Most people live close to the chaapa’ai.”   
  
“Of course, because they have to walk.” Sam nodded. “Well, are you ready to leave?”   
  
“I am.”   
  


* * *

  
“What would you like to see first, Martouf?” Sam wondered.   
  
“Is it ordered according to year? Because then it would make most sense starting from the earliest times, and then move forward,” Martouf said.   
  
“Ah, in a way it is, but it’s also ordered according to culture. Europe... Greece, Roman... Egyptian, Chinese...”  
  
“In that case we would like to start with the Egyptian section, since Ra, and many of the more powerful Goa’uld lived in Egypt. We would like to see how much of an influence it has been on that culture.”   
  
“I kind of thought you might.” Sam smiled. “And remember, don’t say Goa’uld.”   
  
“Of course...  _Sandra_.” He looked at her with a gleam in his eye.   
  
Sam groaned. “You’re right. I called you ‘Martouf’!” She sighed deeply. “It certainly takes some getting used to! Oh, well. I’m sure we’re not in any danger here, so if we’re to make errors, it had better be now, than later.”   
  
“Of course, Sandra, beloved.” Martouf gave her another naughty grin.   
  
Sam swatted at him. “Behave. Come - let’s go see their Egyptian exhibition. You know, perhaps we could go to Egypt, if you guys would like that?”   
  
Martouf conferred with Lantash for a moment, then nodded. “We would like that very much.”   
  
“Okay, we’ll do that, then!”   
  


* * *

  
“Did you say they had scanned all the, ah,  _canopic_ jars at the museum?” Martouf asked, looking intently at the item in the showcase.  
  
“Ah, most of them, at least... or... so I guess,” Sam answered. “To be honest, I’m not sure.”   
  
Martouf nodded. “In that case it might be prudent to examine that one  _carefully_ , and preferably you should let the Tok’ra do so.”  
  
“Uh, what do you mean?” Sam frowned, looking at the inoffensive looking canopic jar. The sign beside it said the text was an obscure dialect, and hard to decipher, but that they believed it to be a prayer to Shezmu.   
  
Martouf spoke in a low voice. “The text on the jar - which is obviously a stasis jar, and not a canopic jar - proclaims that Shezmu is imprisoned in it for all of eternity, for his betrayal of Osiris.”  
  
“Shezmu is a Goa’uld, I assume? You think there’s a living symbiote in that jar?” Sam’s expression became worried. She suddenly realized she could feel another naquadah signature, besides the one from Lantash.   
  
He nodded, then bowed his head, giving Lantash control. He continued, using Martouf’s voice. “I do. I sensed the naquadah signature of both the power source of the jar, and of the symbiote, as soon as I approached the room. Also, the seal looks to be intact. Shezmu was Osiris’s... executioner, I believe would be the correct word. He was known for his gruesomeness. He had a Unas host for a long time, and even after he took a human host, he had a guard of loyal Unas working for him. Rumours had it that he fed the executed to the Unas. He fell out of favour with Osiris, then attempted to kill Osiris with the help of Seth. When that failed, and their attempt to become Apophis’s vassals also failed, Shezmu fled. Seth was demoted from his fairly high position with Ra, but strangely enough he was not killed. Later, he made another attempt at Osiris, and succeeded in getting him - and Isis, Osiris’s queen - imprisoned in stasis jars. It was not long after that, when Ra had finally had enough of Seth’s untrustworthy behaviour, and he had to flee. Of course, Seth was finally found, and he was then killed by you, but Shezmu’s fate was a mystery to us.”   
  
“Well, apparently Osiris captured him and punished him. Of course, as you mentioned, Osiris ended up sharing the same fate.” Sam shook her head. “I wonder how many Goa’uld are hidden like that, just waiting for some hapless soul to break open the jar and become their host?”  
  
Lantash looked grim. “Unfortunately, it could well be quite many. The Goa’uld rarely kill their own, when they have reached the level of at least minor System Lord. They prefer to imprison them like this. The eternity without any control of their fate is considered a worse punishment than death.”   
  
“But they’re not conscious when they’re in stasis, are they?”  
  
“No, it is a true stasis. Time does not pass for them, and they are in complete oblivion.” He smiled wryly. “I did not say it made sense, only that it was how the Goa’uld saw it.”   
  
Sam nodded. “Okay. Well, I’m going to call the SGC and have someone come take a look at that jar, before some poor scientist happens to break it and become host to Shezmu.”   
  


* * *

  
She called the SGC, informing them of the Goa’uld stasis jar, which probably contained the Goa’uld Shezmu. Hammond was not pleased by the information, though happy that the potential threat had been discovered.   
  
Sam was happy she was not the one having to convince the museum - through their British allies - that they should give up one of their prized artefacts. It was not like the SGC could tell them there was an evil, power hungry alien inside it, just waiting to take control of someone.   
  
While Hammond updated her on what little new information there was about O’Neill and Kanan, and then summarized what Jacob had reported from the search for what had happened to Doctor Flemming, Lantash walked around the room and then into the adjoining one.   
  
Sam was just about to hang up, when he returned, approaching her. “There are several, ah,  _artefacts_ in this and the other room, which are Goa’uld. Three of them, aside from the stasis jar, have naquadah signatures. There is certainly cause to have these things examined further.”  
  
“Do you want to talk to General Hammond about it?”   
  
“No, I shall make a list, which you can send to him.”   
  
“All right.” She returned to the conversation on the telephone. “Sorry, sir, but Lantash just told me there’s several more things here that are of Goa’uld origin. He’ll make you a list.”  
  
She talked for a few minutes longer, then hung up.   
  
“Will they retrieve the stasis jar and the other things?” Lantash asked.   
  
“Yes, they just need to figure out how to convince the museum to give up their stuff.”   
  
“Good.” Lantash took her hand and smiled at her. “Then, let them worry about it, while we relax and enjoy each others company.”   
  
He pulled her to him, kissing her. Sam kissed him back, and for several moments their lips moved against each other, before Sam pulled back, smiling at him. “What do you say we take a break from all these old dusty things, and find the cafeteria in this place? I’m getting hungry.”  
  
“So am I, but I already have what I want right here,” Lantash said, bluntly.   
  
“Ah, I think... I think the other guests might object...” Blushing, Sam pulled Lantash after her, out of the room.   
  


* * *

  
After lunch, they spent several more hours looking at the exhibitions at the museum, before deciding it was time for some fresh air. It was somehow tiring to walk in a museum for a whole day, and after a short walk in a nearby park, they ate dinner at a small Indian restaurant. The food was good, and they had talked and had fun, so Sam was in a very good mood when they were returning to the hotel, walking arm in arm.  
  
She thought about the kiss they had shared in the museum, and about how nice it was to just spend time with Martouf and Lantash. Without the pressure of immediate danger that always hung over the missions they had shared before, they had time to talk and have fun.   
  
To her surprise, she had discovered that both Martouf and Lantash had a sense of humour, and that they were both fun and sweet to spend time with. They were also very knowledgeable about many things, and very intelligent, so she could talk to them about things most people would not understand, without their eyes glazing over.   
  
When they were back at their hotel room, it was not even 8PM, and while Sam still felt a little jet-lagged and tired, she also did not want to just go to bed already - or sit and watch television in the hotel room. Perhaps she should look at some of the work she had brought with her? She did have her laptop, and there was actually a network outlet in the hotel room.   
  
She pushed that thought aside. Here she was, pretending to be on honeymoon with the most gorgeous man...  _men_ in the Galaxy... and she wanted to sit down with her  _work_?   
  
“It’s Monday evening, so I guess there aren’t much nightlife - or maybe there is, London is a big city - but, I thought we could go to the hotel bar and have a drink? What do you say?”   
  
“We would be happy to accompany you, Samantha,” Lantash said. “Am I correct in assuming that a ‘bar’ is a place that serves alcoholic beverages, and that a ‘drink’ in this context means alcohol?”   
  
“Yes, though bars do serve non-alcoholic stuff too,” Sam explained. “Listen, it was a warm day, and I think I’d like to grab a quick shower first. Do you mind waiting?”   
  
“Of course not.”   
  


* * *

  
Sam had only just turned on the water, when her telephone rang. She swore, grumbling about how typical that was. “Lantash? Martouf? Could you answer that?”   
  
Lantash gave Martouf control, and he picked up Sam’s telephone and pressed the button to answer. “Hello, this is... Carter,” he said, remembering the Tau’ri often used last names in formal situations, and he assumed it would be someone from Stargate Command calling.   
  
_“Martouf?”_ The voice in the other end asked. “They picked ‘Carter’ as your undercover name? They couldn’t think of something else?" He sighed. “ _I’m Jacob - as you no doubt have realised. Could I talk to Sam?_ ”   
  
“She is taking a bath. Is it something I can help you with, Jacob?”   
  
_“Not unless you’re good at cracking computer codes.”_ Jacob sighed. _"We found someone who’s worked with Doctor Flemming, and he told us he thinks Flemming’s been murdered... by people who only come out at night. The people in this city are acting weird... and we’ve just returned from searching the dock at a closed shipyard. You know what we found?_ ”  
  
“No... I do not. What did you find?” Martouf asked, knowing very well this was just Jacob’s way of talking.   
  
“ _Schematics for a spaceship - and a whole bunch of computer discs with encrypted stuff, which is where Sam comes in. I don’t know a thing about computers, and while Selmak knows a lot, computers aren’t her speciality. So... I thought maybe Sam could take a crack at it._ "  
  
“I shall inquire immediately,” Martouf promised, walking to the bathroom door. “Samantha?”   
  
“Yes, Martouf?” Sam answered.   
  
Hearing the water had been turned off by now, he assumed she had finished bathing, and opened the door, stepping inside - to see a completely naked Sam, towel-drying her hair.   
  
She straightened automatically when he entered, then remembered her state of undress, and blushed.    
  
Martouf just stood there looking at her, his mouth slightly agape. Several moments later, Lantash took over, giving Sam a naughty smile. “You look beautiful, Samantha.” He suddenly realized Jacob was still on the telephone, and he held it out to her. “Your father wishes to speak with you.”   
  
“Eh, thanks, Lantash.” She smiled, a little awkwardly.   
  
Lantash left the room, looking very pleased.

* * *

  
About ten minutes later, Sam came out from the bathroom, fully dressed. “I’m afraid the trip to the bar will have to wait until tomorrow. Dad would upload some of the encrypted files so I can get to them, and I’m going to have to try and decrypt them, as quickly as possible.”    
  
“I understand, Samantha,” Martouf said. “Tell me if there is anything I can help you with.”    
  
Sam nodded, and sat down and connected her computer to the hotel network, so she could download the files. Fortunately, the encrypted files were not terribly large, or this might have taken a long time. She still groaned at the slowness of the transference, compared to what she was used to at Stargate Command.    
  
Martouf and Lantash left her alone, not wanting to disturb her concentration. They tried to read one of the books about Earth, Sam had gotten for them, but their thoughts kept returning to how attractive Sam had looked when they saw her in the bathroom, naked.    
  


* * *

  
“Oh, my god!” Sam exclaimed.  
  
“What is it?” Martouf asked, getting up from the bed where he had been sitting, trying to read.   
  
“The people building that ship dad talked about? They’re Goa’uld!” She pointed at the screen. “Look!”   
  
Martouf hurried to her. “Very true. That  _is_ Goa’uld.” He quickly read some of it. “The text speaks about duplication research...  _cloning_ , as you call it. They have cloned the symbiote of the man you talked about earlier, Adrian Conrad, and a great many of the people in the city have been implanted with these infant Goa’uld.” He looked to Sam. “That is why they are only out at night - while their hosts are asleep. They are too young to take control against their host’s will.”   
  
“But... wouldn’t Selmak have sensed them?”   
  
“Most likely they have no naquadah in their blood, since those who cloned them either did not think of it, or did not have access to it.”   
  
“I need to call dad immediately, and then get this sent to him,” Sam said, dialling.   
  


* * *

  
Sam sighed, as she crawled into bed, and pulled the covers up. “I  _really_ hope dad and the others can handle this! That is a  _lot_ of Goa’ulds.”  
  
“I am sure they will manage. If the situation gets dangerous, Selmak can pretend to be a Goa’uld and insist they should obey her. It is likely to work, as these symbiotes are all really just children, and would probably be willing to be lead - until they become more mature.”  
  
“Dad’s got a hand device with him, I suppose he can use that to convince them further.” Sam still looked unconvinced.   
  
“There’s also the fact that the cloned symbiotes have no naquadah in their blood, and that they have been engineered to have a defect, making them vulnerable to the drug Jacob and the others found. Both of these things will make them feel weaker, and increase the likelihood they will agree to become ‘underlings’ of a more powerful Goa’uld.”   
  
“I hope you’re right.” Sam sighed, then turned out the light. “Good night.”   
  


* * *

  
_She fell forward as the ki’tel’ma - the pain stick - again pressed against her neck, causing the excruciating pain to pulse through her. The most intense pain coursed through her own body, with slightly smaller waves of pain flowing through their shared body._   
  
_She moaned, then cried out in agony, no longer able to hold back, as the pain reached a crescendo and she felt as if nothing else existed, save the fire focusing on her neck, but now feeling as if it burned their entire beings._   
  
_When she was just about to pass out, the pain stopped. Relieved, she allowed herself to rest against the cool floor. Her poor host had passed out, when the pain had transcended what she could block from her._   
  
_Weakly, she opened her eyes and looked up - into the leering face of Bynarr. He pushed her back on the floor and began tearing at her clothing._   
  
_Her body still sluggish and unresponsive after the torture, she tried to fight him, then screamed for help, knowing there would not be any._   
  


* * *

“Samantha! Wake up!” Martouf urged, insistent, shaking her a little stronger, finally succeeding in pulling her out of her nightmare.   
  
Her eyes flew up, and she sat up straight, staring at him with an expression of fear and pain. Then she came back to the present, and saw who it was, and she relaxed. “Martouf.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.   
  
“It was a nightmare,” he reassured her, putting his arms around her. “Just a nightmare.”  
  
Sam nodded, clinging to him. “I know. Thank you... thank you for waking me.”   
  
“Of course, Samantha. What were you dreaming?”   
  
“I think... it was probably caused by my worry for my dad, Teal’c, and Jonas...” Sam said, not wanting to tell Martouf what the dream was about.   
  
“Ah... Samantha, you uttered a few words... in Goa’uld. You also mentioned Rosha.”   
  
Sam sighed. “Oh god, did I? I didn’t realise I had spoken aloud. I didn’t scream, did I?”  
  
He shook his head. “No, it was mostly... whimpers... but you did cry out once. I have a suspicion as to what it was about. You were being tortured... by the Goa’uld, were you not?”   
  
“Yes... by Bynarr. I was trying to... reassure Rosha, protect her.” Sam looked unhappy. “Could we not talk about this?”   
  
His expression grew dark, pained, at the thought of Bynarr. “I believe it might help you to talk about it, but if you do not wish to, then we will not do so.” He sighed. “How often do you have dreams like this?”   
  
“Where I am being tortured, or other bad things happen?” She winced, thinking about the dream she had some months ago, where  _Jolinar_ had been the one torturing someone. Granted, it seemed to have been while Jolinar was still a Goa’uld, but it had been very disturbing anyway. She decided not to mention it. “Rarely. If you mean dreams where I am Jolinar, or which are caused by memories from Jolinar, then... sometimes.” She blushed, thinking of the dreams she still regularly had. Dreams that were much more pleasant, and very erotic.   
  
“I am glad the memories are not causing you pain often.” He looked at her, somberly. “I wish there was something I could do to assure it never happened.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. It doesn’t happen often, and my own memories cause me nightmares often enough anyway.”   
  
“I understand. Fighting the Goa’uld - or just living in a Galaxy where the Goa’uld rule - unfortunately means experiencing unpleasant things.” He hugged her to him again, and slowly caressed her back, wishing very much he could take away her pain.   
  


* * *

  
Eventually, Sam had relaxed and fallen asleep. Martouf had kissed her softly, and pulled the blankets up around her, before walking noiselessly to his side of the bed.   
  
*She seems to be sleeping peacefully now,* Martouf observed, as he crawled into bed, moving slowly so as not to wake her up.   
  
*Yes, she does. It saddens me that our Jolinar’s memories are causing her pain, and that she does not wish to talk to us about it. I feel helpless.*  
  
*As do I.* Martouf sighed. *They caused Jolinar pain as well, and she also insisted on handling it herself. Samantha is similar to her in many ways. They are both strong and independent, and unwilling to admit weakness.*  
  
*Of which Samantha has very few, I suspect, just like Jolinar.*  
  
*Sleep well, my Lantash.*  
  
*And you, Martouf.* He ‘hugged’ his host.  
  
Eventually, they, too fell asleep. 


	9. Going to the ZOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting the ZOO and learning a little about Tau'ri animals. Of course, there is also time for Sam and Martouf/Lantash to get to know each other a little better.

It was early morning when Martouf awoke again. Sam’s sleep was again restless, but it did not seem troubled this time. Her moans and soft whimpers were not those of pain or suffering, but rather of pleasure.   
  
“Oh, yes...  _Lantash_...” Sam moaned, then arched her body.   
  
Martouf gently ‘nudged’ Lantash, who was already waking up. *I... think she is dreaming of us... you...*  
  
Lantash listened to her soft moans for a few moments, before Sam breathed another ‘Lantash’ followed by ‘oooh’.   
  
*I, ah, believe you are correct.*  
  
*Should we wake her?* Martouf felt very unsure.   
  
He really wanted to take her into his arms, and make love to her, as she was obviously dreaming he and Lantash were... but he realised she might be embarrassed that she had woken them up like this, and not appreciate their advances. Even if she  _did_ seem to be interested in them, if her reaction to their kisses the day before was anything to go by.   
  
*Yes, we should wake her up and let her experience the pleasure in reality, that she now only knows in dreams,* Lantash insisted, self-assured.   
  
He took control, and leaned in to kiss her, just as the telephone rang. Sam made a small gasp and was immediately awake, while Lantash silently cursed that particular piece of Tau’ri technology.   
  
Sam felt for the telephone on the night table, and found it, answering it.   
  
“Carter, here.”   
  


* * *

  
After talking for some time, Sam hung up and turned to Lantash. “That was my dad. He told me they had managed to capture the Goa’uld that were building the spaceship. Selmak had done as you guessed, and put on the hand device and pretended to be a Goa’uld, and promised them power and riches, and a way off the planet. They had believed her, and gone to work on the ship instead of attacking. Meanwhile, dad got hold of the SGC, and some people were sent to apprehend the Goa’uld.”  
  
“All were captured?” Lantash asked.   
  
“Yes. It turned out the NID had known about the operation for some time, and were just waiting for the Goa’uld to finish building the ship, so they could take it. They were  _not_ pleased by the interference.”  
  
“They were being foolish if they thought they had everything under control. If the Goa’uld were cloning more symbiotes, it would only be a matter of time before a great many more people had been taken over, probably also those from the NID. It could have become very dangerous.”   
  
“I agree.”  
  
“What about the locals who had been taken over by Goa’uld? Will the SGC need help to remove them, or can that drug Jacob and the others found be used?”   
  
“They’ll use the drug. The symbiotes were made very vulnerable to it, and it kills them in minutes... though it’s completely harmless to normal symbiotes - Anise checked out the sample - so we can’t use it if any of our people gets taken over otherwise.”   
  
“While it is unfortunate, I must admit it makes me feel... safer.” Lantash gave her a wry smile.   
  
“Of course, Lantash!” Sam looked at him, horrified at the thought of anyone using something like that on him. “I’m glad it doesn’t work on normal symbiotes, but only on those that have been genetically engineered. There’s too many idiots in the NID... and elsewhere... who might otherwise decide to use it a bit indiscriminately. And it's not all of them who is willing to admit there’s a difference between Tok’ra and Goa’uld. Unfortunately.”   
  
“I hope the relationship - and friendship - between your people and mine will become stronger, and that we will stop looking at each other with suspicion,” Lantash said, taking her hand and squeezing it.   
  
“You and me both!” Sam glanced at the clock. “Damn, it’s almost 8AM.” She yawned. “I guess it’s time to get up, then, if we want breakfast.”   
  


* * *

  
After eating breakfast, they had decided to go to the London ZOO, so Martouf and Lantash could see some of the animals on Earth. Many of them most likely had been brought to other worlds as well, but this would be a good way to learn their English names.   
  
“What would you like to see first? Big cats? Giraffes? Penguins?” Sam wondered.   
  
“I assume ‘big cats’ are not just large ordinary cats, like the ones many farmers have to keep mice populations down.” Martouf smiled. “The other animals I have no guess what are.”   
  
“No, it’s  _really_ big cats, like, uh, lions? You know, a cat-like animal with a mane - or at least the male has one - and they eat antelopes... deer-like animals,” Sam tried to explain.   
  
Martouf nodded. “I understand. It’s called  _ma’i_ in Goa’uld, and such creatures exist on some worlds. Yes, I would like to see these animals.”   
  


* * *

  
They walked to the section of the ZOO that had enclosures for big cats, and looked at lions, tigers, and servals.   
  
“They have all these animals on other planets?” Sam asked.   
  
Martouf nodded. “Yes, the Goa’uld brought a great many animals from the world of the Tau’ri, both to create viable biological systems, and for hunting. That animal is called a  _nah’mu_ , though the ones I have seen were larger than these, and I believe the colouring of the pelts were a little different - narrower stripes, and brighter colours.”  
  
“I’m not surprised they were bigger - these are Sumatran tigers, which are the smallest of the tigers,” Sam told him.   
  
They slowly walked through the ZOO, looking at zebras, giraffes, many species of birds, reptiles, and a multitude of other animals. Martouf and Lantash obviously enjoyed watching the many different kinds of animals, and learning about Earth in this way.   
  
Sam enjoyed watching Martouf and Lantash, and their enthusiasm, and she also found it interesting to learn the Goa’uld names for the animals, as well as some of the stories she was told about the places her companions had been to when they had observed animals like these before.   
  
After walking around for several hours, they decided it was time for a late lunch, and they found one of the cafes in the ZOO, and sat down.   
  


* * *

  
“I think, perhaps, I should show you how our money works, and then withdraw some for you,” Sam said, when they had finished their lunch. “It would probably be a good idea, so you’re able to pay for stuff yourself sometimes, instead of me doing it for you all the time.”    
  
“I do not mind. Besides, you are pretending to be my mate, so why would it matter which one of us pays? The money would be shared.” Martouf looked puzzled.    
  
“Yeah, that’s true, but at least in some countries they still expect the man to handle such things, so if we travel there, they may be, ah, suspicious, or at least take note of it. Or maybe even look down on you.”   
  
“I care not for their opinions, but I do not wish to draw unwanted attention, of course. Thus, Lantash and I agree that you should show us how your money works. Is it different from how shesta functions? I would think it would be similar?”    
  
Sam looked over the area around them, and since they were sitting in a fairly private spot, she pulled out different denominations of coins and banknotes, and started showing him.    
  


* * *

  
“It is easy to understand. They function the same way as shesta, except there are more denominations. It will not be a problem for us to use these.” Martouf pushed the money aside and took Sam’s hands in his. “Samantha, both Lantash and I are very much enjoying this opportunity to learn more about your world, but especially about you, and to get a chance to come closer to you. We have wished for this in a very long time.”   
  
“Ah, thanks, Martouf.” Sam looked down, then back up at him. “I... I am a little confused.”  
  
“By your feelings... because of Jolinar?” Martouf asked, saddened.   
  
“No. No not anymore. I  _was_ , for a long time, but I’m not anymore.” She shook her head. “No, what confuses me is... or maybe not so much confuses me, as concerns me...” She swallowed. “Martouf... Lantash... during the attack on Revanna... when, when the  _other_ Lantash was killed... before he was killed, I learned of his feelings.”   
  
“And now you are thinking if he felt as we do?”   
  
“Yes, and I... I am also very sorry I didn’t tell him... of my feelings. He died, without ever knowing.” She closed her eyes, and she felt tears threaten. She had regretted this for so long. “I’ll never forgive myself for that.” She took Martouf’s hands again. “He  _loved_ me... loved me as much as he loved Jolinar!”   
  
Martouf bowed his head, giving Lantash control.   
  
He raised her hands to his lips, and kissed them, then looked at her, very solemnly, and spoke, hiding the distortion. “I am sorry, Samantha, but I am sure he knew you at least cared for him. He would not have wanted you to be in pain over this still.” He kissed her hands again. “As for our feelings, I assure you, we feel as he did. Indeed, he was a copy of me, so you should already know this. Regardless, believe me... we love you, as much as we love Jolinar.” He looked directly at her. “How do  _you_ feel, Samantha?”   
  
Sam blushed at the direct question, but then she smiled, realising what he had just said. “You love me?”   
  
“Yes,” Lantash repeated, looking tense, worried, when Sam did not immediately divulge  _her_ feelings.   
  
“I‘m so relieved!” Sam’s smile widened, then she gently caressed his cheek. “I love you too, both of you. I’m sorry it took me so long to admit it... and to realize it.”  
  
“Thank you for telling us, Samantha.” Lantash looked immensely relieved. “You have no idea how long we have dreamt of hearing you say that!”   
  
He rose and pulled her up to him, embracing her and kissing her. Sam returned the kiss happily, deepening it. She felt warm, happy, dizzy, all at the same time. Lantash tangled his tongue with hers, and his hand began to slide down towards her ass.   
  
Remembering they were in a public place, she managed to reign in her emotions, with great difficulty, and gently pushed him away. When she saw his crestfallen look, she gave him a quick kiss to show him she was not angry at him. “Sweet Lantash... I love you, but this is, ah, not the right place.” She glanced around, to see if anyone had noticed, but if they had, they did not seem to mind. She sighed. “Come, let’s go. What do you say we go to the aquarium?”   
  
“Aquarium?” Lantash repeated, puzzled. “That is a tank for keeping fish in, is it not? How can we go there?”   
  
“Yes, but it is also the name for a building with lots of fish tanks  _inside_ \- they have one here at the ZOO, exhibiting various species of fish,” Sam explained, as she collected the coins and banknotes she had shown Martouf/Lantash, from the table.   
  
“Why would I want to go look at fish?” Lantash put an arm around Sam’s waist. “I would much rather look at you, naked, as you cry out in pleasure, while I make you come again and again.”  
  
Sam blushed at his directness. “Ah, um, that sounds... that sounds wonderful, Lantash. I just thought... it’s not even 3PM yet, so maybe it’s a bit early to return to the hotel - and aquariums usually have subdued lights, so we can at least, ah, kiss and... and hold each other close, without anyone paying attention.”   
  
Lantash nodded, somewhat reluctantly. “We shall go there, then.”   
  


* * *

  
“Look, seahorses!” Sam exclaimed, happily. “I’ve always thought they were adorable - and totally weird!”   
  
“They are indeed quite unusual, my Samantha,” Lantash murmured against her neck, not really interested in the fish. He kissed her neck, then put his arms around her and held her to him, as they stood beside the fish tank, with the seahorses inside swimming around.   
  
Sam smiled, and leaned back in his arms. They had walked around for perhaps an hour, and Martouf and Lantash had caught her up in their arms and kissed her, every time they stood somewhere remotely private. She half-turned in his arms. “Perhaps we should return another day?”   
  
“I think that would be a good idea, at least if you mean to teach us the Tau’ri names of these creatures. I must admit, I find my concentration and patience lacking in this area right now. My thoughts constantly go to you, Samantha.” Lantash told her, keeping the distortion out of his voice.   
  
“You’re a charmer, even when you’re admitting you’re not interested in what I’m showing you!” Sam giggled.   
  
“Oh, Samantha, I am  _very_ interested in what you can show me.” He got a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
  
Sam rolled her eyes, and gave him a push in the direction of the exit. “Let’s leave here, then.”   
  


* * *

  
  
They sat in the Subway, on the way back towards their hotel, when Sam spotted a poster. “What do you say we go to the ‘London Eye’? It’s a big... Ferris wheel - which I realise you don’t know what is, but I think it could be fun. We’d get to see the city from high up, and you might like that. London is one of the larger cities, and I know that’s rare... where you come from.”  
  
“True, it is,” Martouf admitted, though it was clear he was not convinced he would enjoy the experience.  
  
Sam laughed. “Oh, come on! It’ll be fun! And it’s too early to eat dinner anyway.”   
  
“As you wish, then...  _Sandra_.” Martouf said, looking at the many people around them. It was crowded, actually, and he had to admit he felt somewhat uncomfortable, as did Lantash. This was not something they were used to, as most planets held very few people compared to Earth.   
  
She took Martouf’s hand and looked at him. “What is it?”   
  
“Your world... it is beautiful, interesting, and very different... and there are very many people,  _everywhere_ ,” Martouf said, keeping his voice down.   
  
Sam closed her eyes, realising his problem. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t think about that. I mean, I know most planets have only a fraction of the population of Earth, but I only thought about this as something that could be interesting - and different.”  
  
“Which it is. We just need time to... get used to it.” He smiled reassuringly at her. “Never think we do not enjoy this time here with you, learning about your world, and spending time with you. We do, very much.” He sighed. “It will not be a problem.”  
  
“Okay... I promise I’ll try and find some places we can go where there are less people.” She noticed the name of the station they were rolling into. “We’re getting off here.”   
  


* * *

  
Contrary to what they had expected, Martouf and Lantash had enjoyed the trip in the ‘London Eye’, and looking out over London from the 443 feet height of the Ferris wheel.    
  
Afterwards, Sam and Martouf/Lantash had gone to a Thai restaurant, and eaten some very delicious food, and shared a bottle of wine. It had been a great day and early evening. Now, however, they were very much looking forward to spending some more private time together.    
  
“I’d better give Stargate Command a call and see if they got things sorted out with the NID, and if there’s anything new on the Colonel and Kanan.”   
  
“I am sure they will contact you if there is anything important to say,” Martouf said, not understanding the need to keep in contact with her superiors the whole time. When Tok’ra were on an undercover mission, they were usually out of contact, except for extreme emergencies, and the rare, smuggled out crystals with data.    
  
“Probably - still...” Sam looked somewhat embarrassed. She dialled the number as they entered their hotel room.    
  
Martouf nodded, accepting her decision. After all, he was the stranger here, and she knew how things were done in her organisation. “Lantash and I will take a shower while you talk to Stargate Command.”    
  


* * *

  
“Was there any important information?” Lantash asked, as he stepped out from the bathroom, wearing only a towel that hung low on his waist.   
  
Sam stared at Lantash for a few moments, thinking about how wonderful it would be to kiss him, run her hands over his chest, over his back, down to his ass, and take that towel off him. Then she would... she shook herself, pulling her concentration back to the conversation.   
  
“Well, the NID is pretty angry, but since one of their agents there had been taken over by a Goa’uld, they can’t complain much. Anise is looking into whether or not any of the NID agents are involved in the conspiracy, but it doesn’t look that way. The infant Goa’uld weren’t trying to do anything but get off the planet.”   
  
Lantash smirked, having obviously noticed her preoccupation with his body. “What about Kanan and the Colonel, then?”   
  
“Anise will attempt to treat them, as you said before.” Sam sighed. “She is hopeful it will help, at least.” She frowned. “Oh, Stargate Command - through our British allies - are negotiating with the museum... about the stasis jar and stuff. Dad said that... Malek, I think, and a couple specialists from Stargate Command, would go there and look at the problem.”  
  
“That is good.” Lantash suddenly grinned. “Are you going to take that bath you wanted, or shall I just help you undress?”   
  
“Be nice!” Sam smiled and quickly snatched the nightgown she had decided to wear before hurrying out into the bathroom. The very sexy nightgown that Lantash had picked out some days ago - she really hoped he would like her in it! 


	10. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Martouf/Lantash make love and spend time talking about their relationship. 
> 
> Warning: Explicit sex (het)

Sam looked at herself in the mirror one more time, then ran a comb through her still damp hair. The nightgown fit her very well, but it was very see-through, hiding little and promising more. She blushed a little, but remembered from Jolinar’s memories the ‘clothes’ the Tok’ra sometimes had to wear on missions, not to mention what the slaves would sometimes wear. So, she assumed Martouf and Lantash would not find it too provocative.   
  
They had, after all, picked it out for her!   
  
With that in mind, she left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom.   
  
Martouf sat at the desk, reading something at the computer he had been given, when Sam came into the room. He immediately turned to look at her. He slowly admired her, getting a very pleased expression on his face. “That is a very...  _fetching_ nightgown, my Samantha.”   
  
“Thanks, Martouf.” Sam smiled, feeling a bit self-conscious under his gaze.  
  
Martouf rose, the towel falling off him as he did so. Obviously not bothered in the least by his own nakedness, he walked over to Sam.   
  
Sam blushed, but did not look away, instead allowing herself to enjoy looking at him. He very clearly liked what he saw as well - as evidenced by his large and very hard erection.   
  
He pulled Sam to him and kissed her deeply, then stepped back a little as he bowed his head and gave control to Lantash.   
  
“My beautiful Samantha... that gown looks wonderful on you.” He smiled widely, holding her out from him, as he looked at her. He ran a hand down over her, from her shoulder, down over her breasts, over her stomach, to her thigh. He swallowed, then spoke slowly, his voice rough with arousal. “As attractive as it is on you, I would much rather have you naked. I believe we should... take it off you, before I kiss you. I fear my control is... tenuous... and this material... rips easily, I think.”   
  
He untied the band that sat at the top of the front - and only served to keep the deeply plunging front somewhat together - then pulled the dress over her head.   
  
More than willing, Sam raised her arms to make it easier for him to undress her, and soon she wore only the matching lace panties. Lantash threw the gown in the direction of a nearby chair, not caring to look if it actually landed on it, then ran his hands down over her body. Reaching the top of her panties, he pulled them down. They fell to the floor, and Sam stepped out of them, throwing her arms around Lantash.   
  
She kissed him on the side of the neck, then licked up to his ears, murmuring into it. “I want you, sweet Lantash and Martouf... want you so much.” She gave his ear a kiss, then trailed kisses down the side of his neck, to a spot where she remembered from Jolinar they were particularly sensitive to stimulation. She licked and sucked at the place, causing Lantash to make a hoarse sound and pick her up, carrying her to the bed.   
  
Sam laughed softly, happily, as Lantash pushed her down on the bed, kissing, licking, caressing her everywhere. He filled his hands with her breasts and fondled them, teasing her nipples into hardness and making her moan. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her greedily. When she immediately opened her mouth for him, he pushed his tongue inside, tangling it with hers.   
  
She caressed his back, running her hands over his smooth skin. Lantash continued kissing her lips... then her chin, throat, down to her breasts.   
  
Sam closed her eyes and just enjoyed his tongue and hands on her. She slowly slid her hands up over to neck, where she noticed a movement. Realising it was Lantash she was feeling, she experimentally touched him there again, then pressed a little harder, eliciting a gasp from him.   
  
More memories from Jolinar flashed through her mind, and instead of resenting them, she allowed them to unfold, immediately mimicking the touches and caresses she saw - and getting the desired reaction from Lantash.   
  
“ _Samantha!_ ” Lantash exclaimed, as he helplessly thrust against her leg. “I... we... need to...”  
  
“Need to...  _what_ , beloved?” Sam smiled, enjoying the reaction she had on him. She wriggled a little under him, in order to better be able to reach. She slid a hand down between his legs, and took his shaft in her hand, pumping gently, while keeping up the caresses on his neck with her other hard.  
  
“Need to...  _mate_ with you, beloved!” Lantash managed, kissing her deeply. He glided a hand down her side, over her hips, across her stomach, until he reached his goal.   
  
Sam gasped, and almost stopped her own ministrations, as Lantash stimulated her. He stroked her slowly and gently at first, now and then increasing the pressure and speed a little, before going back to the slow, light touches - now circling her clit with two fingers, now using his thumb to massage it directly. It did not take long before Sam was as aroused and frustrated as Martouf and Lantash, and voiced her demands in no uncertain terms.   
  
“Lantash! I...  _fuck me_! Now!” She moaned deeply, and when he did not quickly give in and do as she wished, she returned to pleasuring both his neck and his shaft, attempting to make him lose control and give her what she wanted.   
  
No longer able to ignore the demands of his beloved, or his own body - not to mention Martouf’s pleas for completion - Lantash groaned deeply and gave in. He spread her labia and thrust hard, sinking deeply.   
  
They both gasped at the sensation, and Lantash held still for a few moments, allowing her to get used to his size. Soon he began to move, thrusting into her at a slow, steady pace. Martouf took over, and continued in the same frustrating rhythm, causing Sam to groan and buck against him, as she grew closer to orgasm and wanted him to move faster.   
  
She returned one hand to his neck, while using the other to tease and tweak his nipples. Lantash again came fore, flashing his eyes. Her caresses caused the passion in him to grow and his thoughts were clouding with the desire.   
  
Suddenly, he changed the speed and angle, and began to pound into her. Sam squealed, then cried out, as she came hard. Lantash continued riding her roughly for a short while longer, before he moaned deeply and shuddered against her with his own orgasm.   
  
After a few moments, Lantash kissed her softly, and pulled her with him over on his back. She snuggled up to him, and they soon fell asleep.   
  


* * *

  
They had made love twice more during the night, and had slept until late in the morning.   
  
Sam woke slowly and stretched luxuriously, feeling better than she could remember having done in a long time. She rolled over and looked at the still sleeping Martouf and Lantash, and smiled. They looked so sweet and innocent like this, though she knew they could be naughty and tease her until she was  _very_ frustrated before letting her come.   
  
She felt her heart beat faster as she looked at them, thinking about the wonderful sex they had had the night before, and how much she loved them. She gasped, realizing how strong her feelings for them were, and she leaned down and gave them a soft kiss.   
  
Martouf or Lantash made a low noise and moved a little, but did not wake up. Sam smiled again, and decided to see if she could get out of bed and fetch some breakfast before they woke up - it was too late to get any in the hotel restaurant anyway.   
  
She started slipping out of bed, and had her feet on the floor when Lantash spoke behind her, still sounding groggy from sleep. “Samantha?”   
  
“Shh, yes, Lantash, sweetheart, I’m here. I’m just going to go and see if I can get us something to eat, then I’ll be back. You just sleep.”   
  
He stretched, then sat up in the bed, looking appreciatively at her naked form. “That is very kind of you, Samantha, but both Martouf and I would prefer to spend the time with you. Perhaps we could go somewhere together and eat?” He looked lustily at her again. “Though what we hunger for is already here, so why would any of us have to leave?”   
  
Sam blushed, and gave him a quick kiss. “You’re such a charmer! I do think we’d all benefit from something to eat, though. Then we can, ah, return to other pleasurable activities later.”   
  


* * *

  
They had eaten a light breakfast - or more correctly early lunch - at a small cafe they had found.    
  
“You said you thought there was pretty crowded here, and I agree with you, so what do you say we take a walk in a park? Maybe buy some sandwiches and make a picnic out of it and spend the whole afternoon there?” Sam suggested.    
  
“A park is an artificially created recreational area, usually with grass and trees, is that not correct?” Martouf asked, remembering reading about it the day before.    
  
“Yup, that’s right.”    
  
He nodded. “Since I assume more private places, like forests and lakes, would be further away, a park sounds like a very acceptable alternative.”   
  
Sam smiled at him. “Yes, this part of the country is quite heavily populated, so we would have to travel a fairly long way to find any real wilderness.” She frowned. “Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens are close by, so I suggest going there. True, there might be a good deal of other people there, but I’m sure we can find a somewhat secluded spot for a picnic.”    
  


* * *

  
Sam had decided to go all out with the ‘classical picnic’ idea, for Martouf and Lantash’s benefit, so they had bought a basket, a blanket to sit on, a bottle of white wine, two glasses - of plastic, but still nice - napkins, several sandwiches, fruit, and barbecued chicken drumsticks.    
  
“Right - now we just need to find a private spot for our picnic,” Sam said, looking at the fairly many people in the part of the park they were in right now. It was not crowded by any definition, but they were also far from alone.    
  
“ _Sandra_ , do you think...” Martouf leaned closer and whispered the rest into her ear.   
  
She blushed. “Ah, I don’t think we can find a place  _that_ private. I’m afraid your suggestion will have to wait until we return to the hotel room.”  
  
“A shame.” He smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He looked with interest at a fairly long lake, with people swimming in it. “Would it be possible for us to swim in this lake?”   
  
Sam looked at it. “Yes... I think so. I’ve only been here twice before, but I’m fairly sure it’s open to the public. However, you need, ah, special clothing for swimming here - you can’t just take a dip naked.” She smiled at him.   
  
Martouf nodded. “I understand. I see they all seems to be wearing clothes of some sort. Perhaps we could acquire such clothing?”   
  
“Sure, if you’d like to. Do you mind waiting until tomorrow? I don’t really feel like going shopping for swimwear right now.”   
  
“We do not mind waiting. The thought of swimming just suddenly seemed very attractive to us. We have not had the opportunity to do so in a very long time, and, ah, Tok’ra like water.” He smiled wryly.   
  
“I understand - I would enjoy it too, so let’s do that!” Sam said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.   
  


* * *

  
They had finally managed to find a fairly secluded place to sit and eat their food. It was quite peaceful, with trees and flowering bushes hiding the view to the most trafficked places nearby.   
  
Sam relaxed and sighed contentedly, as she leaned back against the trunk of a tree. “This is really nice. I can’t remember when last I just sat down somewhere and chilled, forgetting about the world around me - and I most definitely have never done it with someone as gorgeous as you.” She smiled at Martouf.  
  
“Thank you, Samantha.” He poured wine into the two glasses and handed her one of them. “It is a rare happenstance in Lantash and my life as well, to do nothing, and just enjoy life. Sitting here with you, sharing this moment with you - we had not dreamed we would ever be so fortunate.”   
  
Sam touched her glass to his, smiling. “To life, and enjoying it.”   
  
He nodded solemnly. “To life. Together.”   
  
Sam smiled, a little shyly, then nodded. “Together.” They both drank, and Sam looked at him. “You knew of the custom of drinking cheers?”  
  
“Jacob explained your tradition to me, but it is not uncommon among the Tok’ra either, since it is used on a number of worlds.”   
  
“Mmm, interesting.” She took another sip. “Could you hand me a sandwich?”   
  
“With pleasure.” Martouf picked up one and gave it to her, then took one himself and scooted up beside her, leaning against the wide trunk also.   
  
Sam leaned her head down against his shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment. She could feel the sun shining warmly on her, birds were singing, and insects buzzing. She took a deep breath, and smelled the flowers around them, mixed with the faint, pleasant scent of Martouf and Lantash. She turned her head a little, to place a kiss on his neck. Life was good. 


	11. Getting Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a little drunk and Martouf/Lantash learn something about Tau'ri bars.
> 
> Warning: explicit sex

It was early evening when they got back to the hotel. They had eaten a light dinner, not feeling particularly hungry after their picnic. It had been a warm day, so they had taken a quick shower each.   
  
“What do you say we take that drink now? The one we didn’t get to have Monday, since dad called - or yesterday, for, ah,  _other_ reasons.” She smiled, feeling herself blush a little.   
  
Lantash looked at Sam, wearing a black dress with spaghetti-straps. He smiled, clearly appreciating what he saw. “Oh, I remember why we didn’t get to the ‘bar’ yesterday... it was because we mated. It was wonderful, and to be honest, I’d much prefer doing that again.” He pulled her to him.   
  
“Ah, don’t worry, I’m not going to say no to that - but I still think it would be nice to have a drink or two also.” Sam kissed him, then managed to twist out of his grip. “Are you coming?”   
  
Lantash raised one eyebrow, considering whether to catch her again and drag her to the bed - he was quite sure he could make her not mind - or accept her challenge, and go have a drink first. He decided to follow Martouf’s suggestion, and nodded at her, an inscrutable expression on his face . “Yes, Samantha. We shall do this your way.”   
  
Sam smiled and shook her head slightly at him, before leaving the room, with him following.   
  


* * *

  
  
“What can I get you?” the bartender asked.   
  
“Um, just give me a beer - no wait,” Sam said, seeing what the young woman sitting beside her was drinking. “Give me a,” she searched for the name, not having been out drinking with anyone but her teammates since - forever. “Um, Piña Colada.”   
  
The bartender nodded. “And you?” She looked at Martouf.   
  
“Ah, just give me the same,” he said, having no idea what else to say.   
  
The bartender returned shortly with their drinks, and Sam immediately took a large swallow of hers, while Martouf only sipped his.   
  
“I plan to get you drunk and have my way with you!” Sam whispered, giggling a little. She was feeling happy, and a little silly, but decided she had the right to some fun.   
  
Martouf raised his eyebrows. “I do not believe you shall succeed, at least not if you keep drinking alcoholic beverages at that speed. I will not get intoxicated easily. In fact, it will likely take several times more than what you are likely to imbibe, to even get me, ah,  _tipsy_. Unless, of course, we are drinking something far stronger than this,  _or_ Lantash decides not to filter it, in which case we will only be somewhat more resistant to its effects than a normal human male.” He took another drink. “Of course, your plans for ‘having your way with us’ sounds quite interesting, so perhaps we shall allow ourselves to become inebriated.”   
  
“I’m happy you think so.” Sam smiled at him. She had barely swallowed the next sip, when her telephone rang. “Damn!” She looked at it. “I better answer this.” She left to go outside the room and talk somewhere quieter.   
  


* * *

  
When Sam had been gone for almost five minutes, the young woman who had been standing nearby, drinking a Piña Colada, approached Martouf/Lantash.  
  
“I see your date left you, may I buy you a drink?” She smiled, seductively at him, and licked her lips. It was obvious she appreciated Martouf’s appearance - and also that she was more than a bit tipsy.   
  
Lantash reminded Martouf that a ‘date’ could be used to mean a partner, usually romantic, that one shared an activity with. Thus, the woman would be talking about Samantha.   
  
“Thank you, that is very kind of you, but she only left to take care of an important telephone call. She will be back,” Martouf answered, politely.   
  
“So polite! A gentleman, defending her honour!” The woman smiled, wider, and patted Martouf on the arm. “She doesn’t deserve that, honey. A phone call!  _Pfft_. I’m sure it was from another man, and she’s right now deciding if you or he will spend most money on her!”   
  
“While the surmise that the caller is a man, is almost certainly correct, I do not believe Sama...  _Sandra_ , would have these considerations, for one,  _she_ is the one paying for  _me_ , not the other way around.”   
  
“Well, in that case, you won’t mind if I buy you a drink and keep you company until she - perhaps - returns?” She winked at him. “My name is Laila. What’s your name?”   
  
“ _Martin_.”  
  
“Well, Marty, what would you like to drink?”   
  
“I do not know what their selection is.”   
  
Laila turned to the bartender. “Two Cosmos.” She smiled at Martouf. “That’s  _Cosmopolitans_ , you know. Where are you from, sweetheart?”   
  
Martouf hesitated. “Ah, I am from...”  
  
“He’s from Canada,” Sam said, walking back into the room and hearing the last of the conversation. She looked sternly at the other woman.   
  
“Oh, you’re back.” Laila looked unhappy.   
  
“As you can see, she had not left,” Martouf informed her. “Laila believed you had left to, ah, evaluate whether some other man would... uh, spend more money on you, I believe she said?” He looked at Laila for confirmation.   
  
Laila rolled her eyes. “Are you sure he’s not from Mars instead of Canada?” She shrugged. “You’re cute, though, even if you’re a little strange.” She patted him on the shoulder. “Take your drink - and if you change your mind, I’ll be in room 415.” She winked at him, took her Cosmopolitan and washed it down, then left, a little unstable on her legs.  
  
“Um, ‘Laila’?” Sam asked, questioningly, looking at Martouf. She shook her head. “You do know she was hitting on you, right?”   
  
“‘Hitting on me?’” Martouf frowned. “I assure you, she only patted me on the shoulder... and on my arm, earlier. She did not hit me.”   
  
Sam giggled, unable to keep up her attempt at anger. “Oh, Martouf... I mean, Martin...” She giggled again. “It means she was, ah, trying to seduce you.”  
  
Martouf nodded. “Yes, we suspected as much. Do not worry, she would not have succeeded. We love you.”   
  
“Good. Besides, it was only my dad who called, to tell me he and Anise were taking the Colonel back to, ah,  _their home_. So, drink your Cosmopolitan.” Sam turned to the bartender. “Two Mai Tais.”   
  
“Coming right up.” The bartender grinned, obviously enjoying the little drama. She sent Martouf an appreciative glance. “So, the ladies are fighting over you and buying you drinks. Must be nice.” She mixed the drinks and put them in front of Sam. “So, tell me, is he as gorgeous as he looks like?”   
  
Sam blushed, and whispered. “Oh,  _more_.”   
  
“Lucky you!” The bartender threw another look at Martouf.   
  


* * *

  
They had drunk quite a few more cocktails, with Sam insisting Martouf and Lantash try several different ones - Daiquiri, Mojito, Long Island Ice tea, Blue Hawaiian... Sam was starting to get fairly drunk, but Martouf seemed unaffected.     
  
“Perhaps you should not drink anymore,  _Sandra_ , or you will feel sick tomorrow,” Martouf said, worriedly.   
  
“I’m not  _that_ drunk!” Sam insisted, licking her lips as she looked at him. “You look  _gorgeous_ do you know that?”   
  
“Thank you,  _Sandra_.” Martouf smiled widely. “I am very pleased you think so.”   
  
Sam picked up a maraschino cherry from her drink, and slowly sucked on it, allowing it to pop in and out of her mouth a couple times, while looking at Martouf. “Well, if you think I’m getting too drunk, then perhaps it’s time to switch to shooters.” She smiled, “I think I’d like an ‘Orgasm’, but perhaps I should start with a ‘Blowjob’? Yes, I think I should.” She looked at Martouf, who had gotten a very surprised expression on his face.   
  
“Ah, Saman...  _Sandra_?” He continued, in a low voice, “Uh, I very much concur, but  _here_? I thought the Tau’ri were, ah,  _private_ about such matters.”   
  
Sam giggled, then whispered into his ear. “It’s names for shooters... a kind of drinks...” She licked his ear, making him gasp. “But later we’re going to switch to the real thing...”   
  
The bartender grinned at them. “For both?”   
  
“Sure, give us one of each - both.”   
  
“Coming right up.” There were few people left in the bar, and the bartender quickly set to mixing, soon placing two small shooter glasses in front of both Sam and Martouf/Lantash.   
  
“You’re supposed to drink it like this,” Sam insisted, and placed her hands behind her back, then leaned down and picked up the glass with her mouth, before tilting her head back and emptying - most - of the drink into her mouth. She put the glass down and slowly, sensually, licked away the cream that escaped and sat here and there around her mouth. She used her finger to remove some, then suggestively sucked the finger into her mouth, all the while looking at a wide-eyed Martouf.   
  


* * *

  
Sam had barely gotten the door to their hotel room unlocked, when Martouf pushed her inside, shutting the door after them and pushing her against it, kissing her wildly.   
  
He began tearing at her clothing, pulling the dress over her head and throwing it aside, before pulling at her bra.   
  
Sam giggled, and tried wiggling out of his grip. “Patience, sweetheart...”   
  
Martouf’s eyes flashed as Lantash came fore. “ _Patience_! You have been teasing us and enticing us the whole evening, and now you want patience? You want our passion, and you shall have it, Samantha! We want to mate with you!  _Now_!”   
  
“Oh, I want your passion, but I don’t want to mate -  _yet_! There’s something else I want first...”   
  
She gently pushed him over against the wall, and Lantash relented, letting her, intrigued enough that he managed to reign in his lust. For the moment.   
  
“Please, show us, then. I warn you, though, I am not feeling particularly, ah,  _patient_!”  
  
Sam giggled again. “Don’t worry, I will make it worth your while. I am  _sure_ you will like it... actually, I remember from Jolinar that you do...” She pushed his shirt up so she could get to his naked chest, and began to kiss and tease his nipples.   
  
Lantash made a sharp intake of breath and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensations as Sam caressed his chest, and licked and sucked at his nipples until they were hard. Satisfied, she slowly kissed her way down over his stomach, and reaching the top of his pants, she unbuttoned them and pulled them down.   
  
Kneeling in front of him, she cupped his hard erection through the material of his underpants, squeezing and stroking gently with one hand, while using the other to knead his butt. Peeling off his underwear, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his shaft, making Lantash gasp.   
  
Martouf asked for control, and Lantash gave it to him.   
  
He groaned softly and threaded his fingers through her hair, as she closed her lips around the head of his cock and slowly slid it inside her mouth. Sam twirled her tongue around the tip, then took him deep inside, sucking gently, then increasing the pressure as she began sliding her lips up and down his shaft. She used one hand to fondle the part of his cock not in her mouth, the other hand to cup his balls, caressing them gently.   
  
Martouf gave a soft hiss of pleasure as she expertly licked and sucked his manhood, sending jolts of pleasure through him, causing him to buck forward, attempting to thrust himself deeper into her mouth.   
  
Sam smiled around his shaft, pleased with his reaction. She remembered quite a lot from Jolinar about what he liked, and she was going to use that - and everything she knew herself - to make sure he enjoyed this as much as possible.   
  
She closed her eyes and relaxed her throat, he was large, but she managed to take him all the way inside for a moment, making him groan deeply, and buck his hips. She pulled back, licking slowly all along his length as she did so, then ending with a kiss at the head. She let go for a moment and looked up at him, giving him a smile that made him catch his breath.   
  
Sam took his cock in her mouth again, and sucked and licked at the top. She felt herself grow wet and very aroused from listening to his sighs and groans. It was so very tempting to get up and pull him to the bed, mounting him, riding him hard... she moaned around his shaft and slipped a hand down to touch herself.   
  
Determined, she continued pleasuring him this way, quickly driving him wild with lust. Unable to stop himself, Martouf whimpered, grabbed Sam’s head, and thrust forward. “Samantha... I can’t... hold back...” He thrust against her again, then gave control to Lantash, hoping his symbiote would have greater control.   
  
Lantash forced himself to let go of Sam’s head and clenched his hands into tight fists. He looked down at her as she swirled her tongue around the head of his shaft, then slowly slid down his length, keeping her lips tight around him. Letting him slip back out, she again sucked at the tip, then took him inside again, this time swallowing him whole, and keeping him enveloped in her mouth and throat for several moments.   
  
He made a hoarse sound and flashed his eyes, threading his hands through her hair, trying desperately to not just fuck her mouth the few strokes it would probably only take before he came.   
  
Fortunately, she pulled back and he regained a semblance of control - until she gave him a naughty smile and winked at him. His breath hitched and he moaned as she again wrapped her lips around his shaft. “Sa... Samantha... stop! I’m going to... come, if... if you don’t... stop...”   
  
Instead of stopping, she increased her speed and pressure as she slid his cock into her mouth again and again, simultaneously using her hands to fondle his balls and ass. It took very few moments before Lantash cried out and pushed forward, coming hard while Sam kept her lips tight around him. She swallowed, then licked a few escaped drops from the top of his cock, winking at him. He gasped, and shuddered against her, before grabbing her arms and pulling her up to him, kissing her hard.   
  
“So, am I to take it you liked what I did?” Sam asked, mirthful.   
  
“Very much. You are very talented, my beloved Samantha.” Lantash kissed her again, then lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. “Now, please allow Martouf and I to return the favour.”   
  
“Oh, I would like that,” Sam said, swallowing as she saw the passionate expression on his face. ”I would like that  _very_ much...”   
  
She gave a soft squeal as he pushed her down on the bed and immediately began using his hands and tongue to pleasure her. 


	12. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Martouf/Lantash discuss their future together. 
> 
> Warning: explicit sex

Next day, they had gone to the science museum early, and Sam had explained something of the technology and Earth, to Martouf and Lantash. She liked science museums, and Martouf and Lantash found it very interesting and informative to learn how humans had developed and what technologies they had produced, and when. It was a good trip.   
  
After a late lunch, they went shopping for swimwear, and afterwards they went to swim in “the Serpentine” in Hyde Park. It was a warm day, and both Sam and Martouf/Lantash enjoyed themselves, even if Martouf and Lantash had hoped there had been less people in the lake - especially since Sam had kept teasing them the whole day, with small kisses, touches, and whispered words.   
  
While walking back to their hotel, Sam spotted a steakhouse, and decided Martouf and Lantash needed to try that. They went inside and quickly got a table, since it was Thursday, early evening, and not many people were eating out.   
  
Sam handed Martouf the menu. “Here - pick a starter, which type of steak you want, and some dessert. I’ll pick a wine.”   
  
He nodded. “Of course. Jacob have spoken much about how much he likes some type of marinated  _chicken wings_ , I believe. Is it these?” He pointed to a menu point.   
  
Sam shook her head. “No, sorry, it’s a special marinade they only have in a particular restaurant dad likes. This looks like it’s just fried chicken wings without any type of marinade.”  
  
“I see. Well, I shall take them anyway, I think. Both Lantash and I like fowl.”   
  
He had just finished choosing, when the waiter showed up and took their orders. With the few customers that day in the restaurant, it did not take long before he returned with wine, bread, and butter.   
  
Their table was in a nice, private corner, with no one nearby, and no direct line of sight to any of the other customers, due to a large plant. They would be able to talk without anyone listening in, as long as they kept their voices down.   
  
Martouf smiled at Sam, and raised his glass, touching it to hers. “To the most beautiful and lovely woman Lantash and I know.”  
  
Sam smiled. “Thanks - and to the two most gorgeous men I know!”   
  
They both drank some of the wine. Martouf stretched his hand across the table, and took Sam’s hand in his, entwining their fingers.   
  
“Samantha...” He touched the ring on her finger. “I realise we are just pretending to be married, but I must admit that the thought of you being my mate is a very appealing one. A very appealing one indeed.” He smiled, a little shyly at her, then touched his necklace with his other hand. “You know of Lantash’s and my feelings for you, and since you have admitted your love for us as well, we thought, perhaps, that you would agree to be our mate, for real?”   
  
Sam hesitated for a moment, then smiled at him. “I... listen, I really think that I would like that. It’s just... well, the only reason I’m not saying yes immediately, is... well, for one, we’re from different worlds. Wouldn’t that be one heck of a long range relationship? Also... I’m human, and that means I’ll grow old and die long before Martouf would look even a day older - and as for Lantash? To him my entire lifetime would be a mere fraction of his! How could I do this to you?”  
  
“It is true that we are from different worlds, but something could be worked out, I am sure. We could, perhaps, take turns living on your world, and with the Tok’ra?” Martouf sighed. “As for the difference in lifetimes... it is true. I may live another 500 years, and Lantash will easily live another 10000. However, we will infinitely rather enjoy happiness with you for only a few short years, than not at all. Besides, Samantha...” He looked down for a moment and then back up, taking a deep breath. “Have you reconsidered your choice never to blend? Perhaps... perhaps you could come to accept the life of a Tok’ra? Then you might live many centuries with us.”   
  
She was quiet for some time, holding on to his hand, caressing it, as she thought. Could she do this? There was a time when she was completely certain she could  _never_ be a host, but was she truly sure of that anymore? She had long since forgiven Jolinar, and there were certainly times when she envied Martouf and Lantash their very close and loving relationship. Times when she wished she could have had that with Jolinar. She sighed.   
  
“The honest answer is that I don’t know. Maybe. The thought isn’t as scary as it once was, but I’m not sure. Not yet. I do promise I will give it more thought.”  
  
Martouf squeezed her hand and smiled at her. “That is all we can ask of you. We will love you always, whatever you chose.”   
  
“Thanks.” She looked up and spotted the waiter coming towards them. “I think our food is arriving.”   
  
The waiter brought them the starters - crispy chicken wings and a salad for Martouf and Lantash, and char grilled prawns with garlic butter for Sam.   
  
He poured some more wine for them, and left. “Enjoy!”   
  
They ate in silence for a few moments, then Sam looked at Martouf. “If I chose to become your mate... what would we do? Do you guys have some sort of ceremony? Because I doubt it would be easy to get married here on Earth - polygamy is illegal in most countries, and even if it wasn’t, there’s also the fact that the Stargate program is a secret - meaning alien lifeforms are a secret.” She reached over and caressed his cheek. “If I am to be your  _mate_ , I want to be the mate of both of you. Officially.”   
  
Martouf smiled, looking very pleased. “We have no actual ceremony. If two or more people wishes to become mates, then they will just agree to it among each other. After that, they would place matching necklaces around each other’s necks. There is little more to it - except that the rest of the Tok’ra would be informed when possible.”   
  
“That’s it? No celebration of any kind?”  
  
He nodded. “Yes, there would usually be a private celebration, involving the closest friends of the newly mated, but that is not necessary for the joining to be official.” He bowed his head, giving Lantash control.   
  
“Samantha...” He took her hand, speaking with Martouf’s voice. “If you will agree to be our mate now, then that is already so. We have exchanged necklaces, and there is also another thing - as Jolinar’s last host, you are... according to Tok’ra law... already our mate, if neither you, nor Martouf and I, repudiates it. We have not done so, and neither have you. True, since you are Tau’ri, and were her host for such a short time, no one expected you to know of this, or wish for the relationship to continue, as you would not have had time to, ah, synchronize your emotions to hers. Nevertheless, it is valid, should we all wish it.” He smiled. “Martouf and I wish it very much.”   
  
“I am already your mate?” Sam looked shocked. She shook her head. “You could have told me, you know...” She held up her hand. “Wait... don’t say anything. I know why you didn’t - I wouldn’t have understood. I do know.” She got up and walked around the small table, then leaned down to kiss him. “I want you! I will be your mate!”   
  
Lantash embraced her and returned the kiss, deepening it for a moment before letting go of her, remembering where they were. “I look forward to being back in the hotel room with you, my mate.” He murmured, his voice hoarse.   
  
“So do I.” Sam blushed a little, then glanced in the direction of the other customers, but no one seemed to care.   
  
She sat down and picked up her fork.   
  
Lantash looked at her plate. “May I try those?”   
  
“The prawns? Sure?” Sam speared one of them on her fork, then held it out to him.   
  
He leaned forward a little and took the offered food with his mouth, then chewed it slowly, swallowing. “It is very good.”  
  
“More?”  
  
“Please.” He smiled.   
  


* * *

  
  
The waiter had brought them the main course - consisting of sirloin steaks, fries, and peppercorn sauce, which they had eaten with relish. The food was good, but they still ate faster than they usually would, as they were all looking forward to being alone together again.   
  
After eating their dessert - brownie and ice cream, which Lantash insisted they take turns feeding each other - they paid and went back to their hotel room.   
  
As soon as the door closed behind them, Lantash pushed Sam against the wall and kissed her.  
  
“I want you,  _need_ you, Samantha.” He groaned, “Now!” He began fumbling with her clothing, touching her, fondling her,  _everywhere_.   
  
“Yes, oh god,  _yes_ , Lantash!” Sam moaned, wrapping a leg around him and shamelessly rubbing herself against his hard erection, which was straining against the material of his pants. “Please, fuck me!” She was very happy she had opted to wear a short dress today, instead of jeans, which had been her first impulse. It would make sex against the wall easier - and that seemed to be Lantash’s plan.   
  
Lantash kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them and his underpants down and getting out of them amazingly fast. He kissed Sam deeply, tangling his tongue with hers. Fondling one of her breasts with his left hand, he glided the other hand down her side, continuing until he could grab the hem of her dress and pull it up. Finding the top of her panties, he yanked them down and slid his fingers between her legs.   
  
Sam gasped out loud when he found her clit, stroking it firmly, circling it. He rubbed it until she was pushing against him and moaning steadily, then kept his thumb on her clit while he pumped first one, then two fingers into her very wet pussy. She was already getting close to orgasm.   
  
Lantash’s cock was aching and he could not wait any longer. Grabbing her under her ass, he lifted her up a little and pushed into her, thrusting deeply. They both gasped as he slipped inside, and Sam wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even closer and grinding against him.   
  
He gave Martouf control, and he immediately began pumping into Sam. He kissed her deeply, then scattered kisses down to her throat and to the side of her neck, before licking and sucking at the sensitive spot he knew she had there.   
  
Sam used her legs and the wall for leverage as she pushed back against him every time he thrust into her. She ran her hands over his shoulders, down his back, up to his neck, finding the places she could best pleasure Lantash.   
  
Martouf groaned deeply at the added pleasure shared from Lantash, and pushed into her harder, faster. Sam made a squeal, and suddenly came, hard, her pussy almost massaging his shaft with the contractions.   
  
He made a hoarse sound, and lost control, pounding into her as hard and fast as he could. It took very little before he came, burying his head in the crook of her neck and crying out as he spilled his seed deep inside her.   
  
Martouf leaned heavily against the wall for a little time, Sam holding on to him in order not to fall, her legs wobbly. Eventually, he picked her up and carried her to the bed, where they snuggled under the blankets, soon falling asleep.   
  


* * *

  
The next day, Friday, was their last day in London, as they were leaving for Paris, France the next day.   
  
“What would you like to do today?” Sam asked, kissing Lantash.   
  
“Stay in bed all day and mate?”   
  
“ _Naughty_! Aren’t you hungry?”   
  
“Yes, I’m famished!” Lantash looked at her with an expression that left her little doubt that it was not food he was talking about.   
  
She felt her cheeks grow a little warm. “Um, while it does sound nice, I  _would_ like some real food too.”   
  
“Can’t we send for some?” He grinned, naughtily.   
  
“You’re incurable! Yes, I guess we can.” She smiled at him. “I’ll just take a quick bath, and use the toilet, then I’ll be back and order something for us. Okay?”   
  
“Yes, that is agreeable.” Lantash said, sitting up in the bed, not caring that he was naked. He looked around and spotted the remote control, and retrieving it, he turned on the television. “Martouf and I will find something to keep ourselves entertained with until you return.” He grinned at her, then again looked at her with hunger as she jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. 


	13. A Movie - and Information from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Martouf, and Lantash go to see a movie. They get some information from the SGC, about O'Neill.

In the evening they had gone to watch a movie, and Martouf and Lantash had found it a very interesting - and odd - experience. Martouf did have some experience with movies from his home planet, before the Goa’uld re-conquered it, but they had usually been shown on devices that had been constructed based on old Goa’uld teleballs that had been found, so they were generally small, and made for a different, and more 3-dimensional experience.   
  
“Do your archaeologists really dress - and behave - like that? I thought Doctor Daniel Jackson was a typical example of this profession from your world?” Martouf asked, in a low voice.   
  
“Daniel...  _was_ hardly a typical archaeologist. He’s more like an historian, a linguist, an anthropologist, and an archaeologist, all rolled into one. However, I get what you mean.” Sam smiled. “Lara Croft is  _not_ a typical archaeologist - though in movies they’re often like her.”   
  
“I see.” Martouf frowned. “Though I must admit I find her clothing style to be... unique... and...  _pleasing_ , I suppose, in some way.”  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. “You and lots of other men! She’s dressed that way to appeal to a male audience!”   
  
Martouf nodded. “I understand.” He frowned again. “Does your world really have technology with which to control time? I thought only the Ancients, the Furling, to some degree the Asgard, and a few other advanced species had that ability.”   
  
“It’s a movie!” Sam smiled at him. “Which means... no, we don’t have tech to control time!” She looked at him, suddenly interested. “What do the Tok’ra know about that?”  
  
“Some, but not much. I am not the right one to talk to, but I will tell you what little I know, after this movie.”  
  
“Thanks.” Sam leaned back in her seat and opened the bag of candy she had brought, holding it out to Martouf. “Candy?”   
  
“Eh, perhaps.” He took the bag and looked in it, picking out a couple different pieces and eating a few of them. “Lantash says these contain large amounts of sugar, as well as various chemical additives which are unhealthy. You should not eat them, Samantha.”  
  
Sam sighed, placing the bag back in her lap and picking the tub of popcorn up from the floor. “Try these, then?”   
  
Martouf took a drink from his soft drink, which he had accepted despite a few comments about its contents, then grabbed a handful of the popcorn. “I have tried something like this before.” He ate a few, then nodded. “Yes, during a short mission to the realm of Cinteotl, we tried something very similar to this, it is made from...  _el’ohtl_...” He shook his head. “I do not know the word in your language.”   
  
“Corn. Or Maize. I’m not surprised you’ve tried it, actually. I think it was invented many thousands of years ago, and I know Daniel once told me the Aztecs had it, so I’m guessing there’s bound to have been a few Goa’uld who brought it with them.”   
  
They continued watching the movie, now and then discussing something that seemed strange to Martouf and Lantash. Sam was happy they had found a seat at the back of the room, and that there were relatively few people that day, allowing them to whisper to each other without disturbing anyone.   
  
Sam snuggled up to Martouf and Lantash, and he put an arm around her, kissing her. She paid only brief attention to the movie, and just enjoyed sitting beside her beloveds.   
  


* * *

  
“Well, if you found the movie entertaining, then maybe we should watch a couple of Indiana Jones movies when we - eventually - get back to my place.” Sam smiled and leaned against Martouf as they slowly walked back to their hotel room.    
  
“Do you like these ‘Indiana Jones’ movies?”    
  
“Well, they’re fairly entertaining, but not high art, I suppose.”    
  
“If you like them, then we would very much like to watch them with you,” Martouf said.    
  
Sam’s telephone rang when they had just reached the door to their hotel room. She sighed, and looked at it. “Stargate Command. I better answer.” She opened the door to their room as she clicked ‘answer’. “Major Samantha Carter...”    
  


* * *

  
“I don’t know how much of the conversation you could follow from just what I said, but as you know, Anise had treated Colonel O’Neill, and thought she had cured him. Dad and her brought him and Kanan back to their Tok’ra base, so Kanan could help heal the Colonel’s brain completely, after the treatment.”  
  
“Yes, I remember,” Martouf said.   
  
“Well, everything seemed to have gone well, and they had been able to talk to Colonel O’Neill -  and Kanan, though the Colonel wasn’t exactly willing to let him have control, and complained about Kanan suppressing him. Which, it would seem, Kanan had been forced to do, since the Colonel’s zatarc programming had activated fully, and he attempted to kill himself, then fought Kanan like crazy.”  
  
“Meaning Kanan had to take control and at least partially suppress O’Neill in order to stop him from harming himself, as we surmised,” Lantash said, having gotten control from Martouf.   
  
“Yes, it seems so. The programming seems to have somehow affected Kanan as well, or perhaps it was the result of having a wildly antagonistic host he had to suppress. I don’t know. In any case, as you know, Kanan became somewhat mentally unstable as well, and decided he wasn’t worth anything, and that he should kill himself, since that was what his host wanted. The reason they had been trying to get away, was that Kanan appears to have become obsessed with freeing Ba’al’s lo’tar, as his last act. At least according to Colonel O’Neill.”  
  
“However, if I heard correctly, they have now disappeared, despite Anise’s assurances all was well...” Lantash smiled, for once somewhat ashamed. “I have a very good hearing, I could hear most of what you said...”  
  
“Ah... well, that’s... impressive,” Sam said, meaning it. “Anyway, you’re right. The Colonel and Kanan went AWOL - that means, ‘Absent Without Official Leave’. Anise thinks they are mentally stable, even if the Colonel was  _very_ unhappy about Kanan having to remain in him for perhaps several more weeks, but she can’t explain why they would disappear, then.” Sam sighed. “Earlier today - early morning, at the Tok’ra base - dad went to check on Colonel O’Neill, and found that he was gone. He talked to the guards on duty, and they said Colonel O’Neill had claimed he needed to go to the Alpha site and talk to someone there. Since him having been a zatarc was kept secret, the guard did not know to look for anything suspicious, and allowed the Colonel to go. No one has seen him since.”  
  
“I doubt he is still a zatarc. Martouf and I were completely cured from it after you shot us with the second zat’nik’tel shot - except for a small amount of memories that were lost. Anise’s treatment would have destroyed the programming as well, so O’Neill should have no aftereffects.”   
  
“I don’t know... I agree, I guess, but why else would they leave?”   
  
“I am sorry, Samantha, I have no explanations. I know O’Neill is your friend.” Lantash looked thoughtful. “You said Kanan had wanted to free Ba’al’s lotar, when he was not himself?”   
  
“Yes.” Sam nodded. “Apparently he felt she was in danger because of him. He had used her to get information from Ba’al.”   
  
“And fallen in love with her, no doubt.” Lantash hypothesized. “We Tok’ra are quite... passionate. Pretending to woo someone in order to get information, may lead to actually falling in love. Kanan may have left in order to free her - and then kill himself for O’Neill. He would have saved those he loved, and given them what he felt they wanted - he would love his host, and want to do all that is possible for him, even if O’Neill hates him.”    
  
“That’s crazy! I mean, he shouldn’t be expected to kill himself, even if his host doesn’t want him. The Colonel will be free of Kanan in a few weeks, surely he would be able to handle it until then!”   
  
“Maybe so, but that is not how we see it. We only stay in willing hosts. Even if the only other option is death, that is preferable. Otherwise, we would be no different from the Goa’uld.”  
  
Sam shook her head. “I’m not so sure I agree, but... I’m not going to argue about that. Listen, I’ll call the SGC and tell them your theory - Hammond has SG-2 and Teal’c standing by to go look for the Colonel as soon as they have any idea where he has gone. You think he would have gone to Ba’al?”   
  
“Yes, almost certainly - and I believe the Tok’ra should have plans over his compound. Tell Hammond to ask for those.”   
  
“Right,” Sam said, picking up her telephone.   
  


* * *

  
“Okay, dad agreed with your idea, and have gone to see if he can fetch the intel. Hammond went along as well, so SG-1 and Teal’c are trying to figure out a plan. Make a diversion or something, because they don’t think it will be possible to get into Ba’al’s compound without getting captured. Dad had already seen some plans over the place, apparently. They’d keep us updated.” Sam took a deep breath, looking very concerned.   
  
“Good.” Lantash looked closely at her. “Samantha, I understand you are worried for him, and while I do not always get along with him well, I do know that you consider him a friend. There is, however, nothing you can do right now, so troubling yourself over it is pointless.”  
  
“I know, it’s just hard not to worry.”   
  
He nodded. “Understandably.” He frowned suddenly. “Samantha, do you have feelings for him?”  
  
Sam looked up, surprised. “No...” She hesitated for a moment. “No,” she said with determination. “I’ll admit I’ve thought so now and then, but no, I’m not in love with him. I may have had a crush on him, but nothing more.” She looked directly at Lantash. “I’m sure of it. I don’t love him. I love you and Martouf.”   
  
Lantash nodded. “Thank you.” He put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. “Let me use some of that massage oil we bought last week - I am sure you will be able to sleep better when you are more relaxed.”  
  
“That sounds nice, but I am not sore.”  
  
“Good, then this will just be relaxing... or maybe arousing.” Lantash looked at her with a glint in his eyes. “Strip, and lie down on the bed!” 


	14. France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Martouf/Lantash continue their journey, going to Paris, France. 
> 
> Warning: explicit sex

Next day, they checked out from the hotel and travelled by airplane to Paris.   
  
“The people in this country are speaking a different language,” Martouf observed.   
  
“Yes, they speak ‘French’.” Sam shook her head. “I forgot to say - there are many different cultures and languages on Earth.”  
  
“There are different languages spoken on different planets as well, though most places either some form of Goa’uld, or standard, is spoken. Neither Lantash nor I have heard this language before, though.”  
  
“I don’t speak French either. Don’t worry about it - in most places they understand English.” Sam suddenly frowned. “How come you - and a large percentage of the population in the Galaxy - speak English? Modern English, even, mostly, if somewhat more  correct than what most people use.”  
  
Martouf got an expression Sam had learned to recognize as meaning he was talking to Lantash. After a few moments, he looked at Sam. “We do not know. We did not find it strange when we first met you, as it is a common tongue on many worlds. However, Anise has pointed out to us that your dialect is closer to the ‘official’ standard than any other. We believed it was because the ancestors of all humans originally were from your world.”  
  
“But the language would have changed, even if it was brought from here!”  
  
“It would, and it has - in some places quite much, even if it has in many places been kept deliberately preserved, so at least the core is unchanged. However, what is more surprising is that it has not changed  here , on this world, with so many people and so many different languages.“  
  
“Oh, English has changed lots here, and what you speak is the modern version, so it can’t be from when humans were captured from this world... and it wasn’t spoken many places outside England at the time most humans were taken from Earth, so that’s even stranger.”  
  
Martouf nodded. “Yes. There are  rumours ... rumours of four strangers from a distant place, coming to assist in the rebellion against Ra.”  
  
“5000 years ago! That’s a long time ago - and those four strangers had to have come from the future.” She shook her head. “I wonder... no, that’s  crazy ...”   
  
“Regardless of who they were, one of them lived among the locals for a long time, and taught them what we now call standard. Since these strangers helped the locals prepare a rebellion, their language was revered, and originally not understood by the Goa’uld, and so it was chosen as the preferred tongue - in secret as first - among those who were taken off world before Ra was made to leave. Later it spread.”   
  
“It’s a very strange rumour.” Sam again shook her head. “But I guess no stranger than many other things we’ve experienced, and it does, sort of, explain things.”   
  


* * *

  
They walked into the hotel where Sam had booked a room for them, and went up to the reception desk, to check in.   
  
“What? You do not have a room for us? But I booked one a week ago!” Sam exclaimed. “This is my booking number!” She handed him the paper.   
  
“I am sorry, madame, but there are no more rooms. Perhaps there has been some sort of... mix-up. There is nothing I can do.” The man looked resigned, though apologetic.   
  
“At least  check the booking number in your computer!” Sam insisted.   
  
“We have no rooms, madame. Your booking number will not help.”  
  
Prodded by Lantash, Martouf addressed the man. “Does it not prove you had promised to reserve a room for us? May we talk to your...” He looked unsure. “Overlord? Ah, overseer, perhaps?”  
  
“Manager,” Sam quickly said.   
  
The clerk looked unhappy, but one of his co-workers quickly came up to them and took over. “May I assist you, madame and monsieur?”  
  
“We have a reservation for a room, but we are told there are no available rooms.” Sam said, beginning to get angry.   
  
“Unfortunately, there are no rooms left.” He looked apologetic. “Let me see the booking number, perhaps there has been a mistake.”   
  
Sam rolled her eyes, but decided against saying anything while the man typed on the computer.  
  
“We are just married and are on our... honeymoon,” Martouf informed him. “I will be very unhappy if my wife must sleep outside tonight.”  
  
“Ah, honeymoon.” The clerk said, smiling. “While there are no more normal rooms, we do have the bridal suite. Would you be interested in that?”  
  
“Is it a good...  suite ?” Martouf asked.  
  
“Of course!” The man looked almost offended. “It’s very large, 30 m2, with a large double bed, a separate sitting area, a balcony, fireplace, marble floors in the bathroom, and a jacuzzi. You will like it, monsieur - and so will your wife.”   
  
“Very good. We will take that, then,” Martouf said, hoping it was not a problem.   
  
Sam shook her head, but then shrugged. Probably Stargate Command would not complain about this one luxury.   
  


* * *

  
“Wow - this place is really nice!” Sam exclaimed, when they had put down their luggage in the room and was checking it out.   
  
“I believe it is quite acceptable.”  
  
“Don’t compare it to whatever outrageously luxurious place you’ve been undercover as a Goa’uld!”   
  
“I would never do that,” Martouf insisted. He went out into the bathroom. “There is a large pool, that is a pleasant surprise. As you know, we have many pools in the Tok’ra tunnels - both large and small ones, as well as public and private bathing pools. I did not know the Tau’ri sometimes had them as well.”  
  
“That’s the jacuzzi the receptionist mentioned.” Sam said, joining him in the bathroom. “Okay - that’s  _the_ biggest jacuzzi I’ve  _ever_ seen!”   
  
“Perhaps we could bathe in it together, my Samantha? I find that a bath would be refreshing after the journey, and I would very much like to share it with you.” He smiled, mischievously.   
  
Sam rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you would! Well, I do agree - it does sound nice, but I’m starving. What do you say we find some place to eat dinner, then come back here and, ah,  _bathe_ together?” She winked at him.   
  


* * *

  
“May I come out into the bathroom now?” Sam asked, raising her voice a little to be heard over the water running.   
  
Martouf and Lantash had insisted on buying candles, sparkling wine, and a bottle of some type of bath foam that they had deemed smelled acceptable.   
  
“Yes, certainly, Samantha,” Martouf answered, opening the door for her. “Please, join us.”   
  
He stood, naked, in the door, smiling at her. He had a very large, very hard erection, so Sam did not have difficulties guessing what he was thinking about. Well, she was thinking the same!   
  
Sam had put on the nightgown Lantash had picked out, since she knew he liked it, and since she needed something to wear while she waited for Martouf and Lantash to prepare the bath.   
  
“Great, I’ll just remove this.” She touched her nightgown.   
  
“No, let me do that.” Martouf quickly grabbed a towel and dried his hands, then caught Sam, pulling her to him. “Now, isn’t this much nicer?”   
  
He slowly ran his hands down her body, then up again, untying the gown and pulling it off her. He dumped it on a chair, all the time looking at her, with a rapt expression.   
  
Martouf pushed her panties down and pressed himself to her, trapping his hard erection between them. He kissed her deeply, then took her hand and lead her into the bathroom.   
  
“Wow, that looks really nice!” Sam said. She looked at the candles lighting up the room, the whirlpool filled with water with foam on top, and the small table that had been pulled up to the pool, and which had a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, and two glasses standing on it. The room smelled pleasantly of the scented bath foam.   
  
“I am pleased you approve.”   
  
They crawled into the jacuzzi and Martouf turned on the jets and the underwater lights. Sam giggled, as the air bubbles were pushed through the water and over her skin. “It tickles a little!”  
  
“I find the sensation quite pleasant,” Martouf said, pulling Sam to him. “Come, sit here before me, and allow me to wash you?”   
  
“Mmm, that sounds nice.” Sam smiled, scooting up to sit just in front of Martouf.   
  
Using a sponge, he slowly and sensually washed her back, her shoulders, then down over her breasts. At that point he put aside the sponge and poured fragrant soap over his hands, then used them to wash and caress her breasts.   
  
Sam moaned softly and leaned back against him. She could feel his hardness against her back, and she wiggled her butt against him, making him gasp.   
  
“My beloved Samantha,” Lantash murmured, having taken over control from Martouf. He slowly washed the soap off her, then leaned forward to place a kiss on her neck.   
  
She stretched to allow him better access, and he began kissing, licking, and sucking at her neck and the spot where it met her shoulders.   
  
“Oh, Lantash... that feels  _wonderful_!”   
  
Sam made soft sounds of obvious pleasure, and Lantash felt his desire increase, deciding the wine could wait until later.   
  
He continued kissing her neck and back, as he slid his hands down over her body. He fondled one of her breasts with his left hand, while slipping his other hand down between her legs, beginning to pleasure her there. Slowly, he stroked her clit, circling it with his fingers.   
  
Martouf took over, pushing Sam up and against the side of the jacuzzi, so she was half-leaning over the wide sides of it. Before she had time to ask what he was doing, he thrust inside her, groaning with pleasure from the feeling of her tight pussy enveloping him. Sam gasped from the sensation, pushing back against him and causing him to slide in deeper.   
  
He kept one hand between her legs, using his fingers on her clit, and wrapped the other hand around her body, as he began thrusting into her again and again.   
  
The water sloshed out on the floor as he increased his speed and force, quickly approaching orgasm. Martouf made a hoarse cry, then rammed into her one more time, crying out as he came.   
  
Sam was very close to climaxing as well, and pushed herself against the fingers Martouf held against her clit. Realizing this, he managed to clear his mind enough of the pleasurable haze from his orgasm, to rub his fingers against her, making her come almost immediately.   
  
He gasped as her pussy contracted around his still hard cock, sending another wave of pleasure through him and Lantash.   
  
After several moments, he sat back down into the water, pulling Sam down with him. She half-turned in his arms, kissing him deeply.   
  
Martouf returned the kiss, then lazily grabbed the bottle of champagne and poured some into both the glasses. He handed her one of them, then clinked his own against it. He looked at her, an expression of love on his face. “To love and happiness.”  
  
“Yes. I will drink to that.” Sam smiled. “Love and happiness.”    
  


* * *

  
“What would you like to see? I guess the Eiffel Tower is something you’re supposed to see when you’re in Paris, so we could go see that?”  
  
“I have no idea what that is, but as you know, both Lantash and I are happy just to spend time with you, and we are also interested in learning more about your world.”  
  
“Okay.” Sam gave him a kiss. “Then let’s go see the Eiffel Tower - and then maybe we can see the catacombs or something. That might be fun - and educational.” She looked thoughtful. “Maybe Versailles also.”   
  
“What is that?”   
  
“A royal palace where some of France’s kings lived. It’s famous for being very beautiful.”  
  
Martouf nodded. “It might be interesting to see a palace which was  _not_ built by a Goa’uld.”  
  
“Well, there’s plenty of those on the planet!” Sam smiled.   
  


* * *

  
They were returning from seeing first the Eiffel Tower, and then the catacombs, when Lantash spotted a poster on the wall in the metro.   
  
“What is ‘Moulin Rouge’? From the picture it looks... interesting.”   
  
Sam glanced at the poster showing dancing girls, wearing very little. She rolled her eyes. “It’s an entertainment venue. They’re offering cabarets, uh, music and dance - mostly somewhat, ah, suggestive.”  
  
“That sounds very interesting.” Lantash smiled, looking pleased.   
  
“You want to watch scantily clad females dance?”  
  
“Yes, that sounds... pleasing.” Lantash grinned. “Of course, not nearly as pleasing as it would be to look at  _you_ wearing little - or nothing.” He pulled her to him and kissed her. “It might be fascinating to watch together... I think it would be a good, ah, ‘couple activity’.”  
  
“ _Couple activity_. I’m not sure you should watch all those talk shows on television.” Sam shook her head, grinning. She decided not to tease him anymore. “Okay - you’re right. It might be fun. Besides, I think it’s one of the ‘must see’ things of Paris. Cultural heritage, or something, you know.” She returned his kiss.   
  
“Thank you.” He smiled widely, pleased.   
  
Sam’s telephone rang when they stepped off the metro train. “Hello?”   
  


* * *

  
She had stepped over to a corner, and Martouf/Lantash had stood so as to keep people at some distance while she talked on the cell phone. She had spoken in a low voice, so the probability that anyone had overheard, was essentially nonexistent.   
  
Sam hung up and put the telephone back into her pocket, then walked over to Martouf/Lantash, looking relieved and smiling a little.   
  
“Good news?” Martouf asked.   
  
“Yes.” Sam nodded. “Come.”  
  
They walked outside and to a park, where they found a fairly deserted place to talk.   
  
“I do not believe anyone will be able to overhear us here,” Martouf said with confidence.   
  
“I agree. Well, it’s not something with high security, just... you know, talking about things happening at Stargate Command or, ah, where we usually go for our work... shouldn’t be done in public.”  
  
“Of course.”   
  
“Well, you know SG-2 and Teal’c were planning to make a diversion... something that might enable Colonel O’Neill to escape. Well, they got the plans for the place from the Tok’ra, and they had to accept that it would not be possible to get into Ba’al’s fortress, but they  _did_ manage to plant some explosives and make Ba’al’s people think Lord Yu was attacking. The Colonel and Kanan - and Ba’al’s lo’tar - managed to escape during the commotion. They’re all safe.”  
  
“That is good to know.” Martouf nodded. “It is always cause for celebration when someone escapes the clutches of a Goa’uld, and Ba’al is both intelligent, cunning, and ah,  _inventive_ , when it comes to his torture. It is good they are no longer in his power.”   
  
“Yes, it is.” Sam frowned.   
  
“What is it? Surely O’Neill and Kanan are not still affected by O’Neill’s zatarc programming?”   
  
Sam shook her head. “No, they’re not, but they’re suffering from sarcophagus withdrawal. Kanan can’t leave the Colonel until those aftereffects are gone, but... well, that’s the odd thing. My dad said that he’s not even sure Colonel O’Neill  _wants_ Kanan to leave any more!”   
  
Martouf was quiet for some time, then nodded. “They have been through a very bad time together. No doubt Ba’al has tortured them to death many times, and O’Neill and Kanan had no one but each other to rely on - to keep them sane, and to comfort each other. Such experiences tend to make people... bond. It is not unlikely that even someone as anti-Tok’ra as O’Neill, might end up... liking... his symbiote.”  
  
“So they might remain blended?”  
  
“Yes, maybe.”   
  
“Wow.  _That’s_ strange!” Sam said, with conviction.   
  
“Samantha... Lantash and I have reflected on this several times... whenever you are using that ‘cell phone’. Is it really a safe technology? Can it not be intercepted? Or used to track our movements?”   
  
Sam nodded slowly. “It  _can_ , yes, but this is a fairly new cell phone, with a new number, as you know, and no one but Stargate Command has the number. So, no one should be able to connect it with me.”  
  
“As long as everyone at Stargate Command can be trusted. Which we know they cannot. O’Neill was an example of that. If he could be brainwashed, others can as well.”  
  
“I agree, but it’s not like lots of people have this number. I’ve only ever talked to General Hammond and my dad, while using it, and I doubt they would have given it to anyone else. Not even my team members know where I am!”   
  
“Very true.” Martouf sighed. “We must hope it has not been compromised.”   
  


* * *

  
After spending just under a week in Paris, they continued to Copenhagen, and then Berlin. After that they decided to go to Rome, taking a train this time.   
  
They had divided up the journey in two parts, so they could travel by night train, finding that more comfortable. The first part would go from Berlin to Munich, leaving in the evening, and arriving early morning. They then had most of a day in Munich, before continuing with another night train, to Rome in Italy, again arriving in the morning.   
  
The cabin on the train was not large, but it had two beds, as well as a private bathroom.   
  
“Not much room here,” Sam complained, when they had managed to get their luggage into the room.   
  
“True, but it is only for a night - and I assume it is possible to walk through the train in the corridors?” Martouf said.   
  
“Yes, it is, and there’s a dining car as well, so we can go sit there for a while.”  
  
“There is not much room in the beds, however, but I believe we shall manage.” Martouf got a glint in his eyes.   
  
“Do you  _ever_ think of anything but sex?” Sam said, rolling her eyes at him.   
  
“How could I think of much else when I am on my ‘honeymoon’ with my beloved?”   
  
“True enough.” Sam smiled warmly at him, putting her arms around him and kissing him. 


	15. Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few other stops around Europe, Sam and Martouf/Lantash arrive in Rome.
> 
> Warning: explicit sex

It was not yet ten o’clock in the morning, when Sam and Martouf/Lantash stepped out of the train on Roma Termini - the main train station in Rome.   
  
“I remember you mentioning something about Egeria visiting Rome, once?” Sam said, as they were walking through the station, from where the train had arrived, towards where the metro entrance was.   
  
“Yes.” Martouf nodded. “During the time when she was trying to convince the Goa’uld to stop taking slaves from the Tau’ri - and to make those few minor Goa’uld still living there, leave. She had not yet turned fully Tok’ra, at least not officially. She went to several places on this world, including Rome... and Egypt.”  
  
“She wasn’t successful, was she?”   
  
“Actually she was, but not at first. Only one minor Goa’uld allowed himself to be swayed by Egeria while she was here, and while he did leave the Tau’ri, he did not join the Tok’ra. However, she later went directly to Ra, and since she was still one of his queens, even becoming a favourite for a short time, she did manage to convince him to not only stop sending raiding parties to your planet, but also to make most other Goa’uld leave and no longer take slaves from there.”   
  
“How?”   
  
“She convinced him it was not worth the trouble, and that the Tau’ri were not worthy slaves since they had rebelled long ago... slowly, whispering into his ear, she made him think  _he_ had thought of this. She then told him that since  _he_ had decided not to use that world, other Goa’uld should also not... since it  _was_ his, and doing so was an insult to him.”  
  
“He went for that?”  
  
“I would think she made a much better case than I just did, and that she did it at times when he was, ah,  _receptive_ to her charms.” Martouf smiled wryly. “In any case, she was eventually successful, though I think it was a slow process.”   
  
“Impressive, in any case.” Sam checked the signs around them. “This way - I  _think_.”   
  


* * *

  
Sam and Martouf/Lantash had made their way to the hotel, and checked in to the room they had booked.   
  
“Anything special you’d like to see here?” Sam asked.   
  
“Not particularly. I know little of this city, just as is the case for any Tau’ri city,” Lantash said. “However, I do have some genetic memories from when Egeria was here, and I actually  _would_ like to see if any of those places she visited still exists.”   
  
“Well, I suppose ‘the Colosseum’ and ‘the Pantheon’ would have been around, as well as a number of other large stone buildings that are probably more or less ruins now, like ‘the Roman Forum’, ‘Imperial Forums’, and, uh, ‘Palantine Hill’ I think it’s called. When was she here?”   
  
“As it was well before she turned officially Tok’ra, or spawned any of the Tok’ra, it was more than 2000 years ago, but I believe less than 2050 years ago.” Lantash got a faraway look on his face, as he accessed a distant part of his genetic memory, not usually relevant for him. “I do not believe there was a stone colosseum in Rome when Egeria was there. I believe there was a wooden amphitheater, which I think she was forced to visit a number of times, as someone’s guest. I know there were various fora in the city, as well as a number of temples.”   
  
Sam grinned. “I forget how very long lives you guys have! Compared to that, even much of human history doesn’t seem long!”   
  
“Actually, Egeria was very young when she started the Tok’ra - not yet 100 years old... which is not much for a symbiote,” Lantash said. “But I do understand what you mean.” He smiled.   
  
Sam nodded. “Okay, we’ll look up which ruins are the oldest, then go check out those, as well as a few museums.” She kissed him. “Then maybe we can find a few newer things to look at as well - restaurants, cafes, shops...”  
  


* * *

  
They spent a couple days looking at ruins, including several temples. Lantash did notice a few places he was fairly certain Egeria had visited, but mostly the city had changed so much, and the buildings from back then had deteriorated to such a degree, that it was completely unrecognizable. Martouf and Lantash still found it an interesting experience, and since they by now was getting used to the crowds of people almost everywhere, they found the large city fascinating.    
  
“Hey, have you seen this?” Sam said, reading a booklet they had picked up at a museum. “They say that ‘a grove sacred to Egeria was situated near the ‘Porta Capena’, one of Rome’s gates. Later, in the second and third century, a nearby natural grotto was fashioned with an arched roof and a niche with a statue of Egeria. The surfaces were constructed with green and white marble, the floor made with porphyry, and there were friezes of mosaic. There were also a spring which was made to feed large pools, one of which was known as the ‘Lake of Health’. There are still remnants of a monument there.’”   
  
“That certainly sounds interesting, though most of that sounds as if it was built later. Egeria would not have wanted places of worship to have been constructed in her honor, but Lantash and I would still like to see the place,” Martouf admitted.    
  
“Well, then let’s go there?”    
  


* * *

  
They found the grove in the archaeological park of the Caffarella, between Appian Way and Via Latina.   
  
All that was left of what had once been a sacred wood, was three oaks, which according to legend had been where Egeria had met with a Roman king named Numa Pompilius - for amorous encounters and to advise him on various things. There was also the area around the grotto, which had been made into a small place of worship for Egeria.   
  
“Recognize anything?” Sam asked. “From your genetic memory, I mean.”   
  
Lantash shook his head, then spoke, hiding the distortion from his voice, as he usually did when he was on Earth, and outside Stargate Command - except when they were alone together somewhere. “No, and according to what it says here in this booklet, this Roman king lived more than 500 years before Egeria was born! I suspect there has been some mix-ups in your mythology, though she  _did_ spend some time with a human of a fairly high position, while she was on your world.” He read some more in the text. “It says here that these stories are indeed mythical, as are the king just mentioned. Also, the woods dedicated to Egeria, as well as the spring, are supposedly near a place called ‘the Baths of Caracalla’ - though these were obviously constructed later.”  
  
“Well, I guess we should be able to find that. I seem to remember those were mentioned in one of the brochures,” Sam said.   
  


* * *

  
“No, I don’t think I recognize anything here either,” Lantash mused.   
  
“Well, these ruins are apparently what is left of buildings that were made several hundred years  _later_ than when Egeria was here. Since the woods and the spring was ‘near’ this place, we should take a walk and see?” Sam suggested. “I realize we’re inside the city, and that there’s probably little left, but anyway?”   
  
“A very good idea.” Lantash smiled at her.   
  
They walked around the area for some time, until Lantash stopped, and frowned, then shook his head. “If there ever was a spring here, or a grove, they are gone now. Let’s go back to the baths. For a moment, there, I thought I sensed naquadah, even though that should not be the case.”  
  
“Naquadah?”   
  
He nodded. “Yes.”   
  
They walked back inside the ruins from the baths, and to the place Lantash believed he had sensed the naquadah.   
  
“Anything?” Sam asked.   
  
“Possibly.” He quickly glanced around him, but no one was near them, or looked at them, so he crawled under one of the ropes that fenced off parts of the ruins, then walked over to pick up something that looked like dirt to Sam. He nodded as he walked back to Sam. “There’s naquadah in this. Not much, but traces.” He held the handful out to Sam.   
  
She took it, and felt a slight tingling. “All right. Naquadah, but where would it come from?”   
  
“Possibly Egeria actually did live here for some time. I believe she may have spawned one or two batches of symbiotes here in Rome, and so she would have needed a pool or small lake, which she would preferably have enriched with naquadah, in order to allow the young larvae to absorb enough of it. If that lake was here, then there might still be naquadah left in the ground this many years later.”   
  
“Wow. That’s... weird.” Sam gave him a half-smile. “So, were these Tok’ra? Or Goa’uld?”   
  
“Goa’uld, most likely, or at least not quite Tok’ra. A very few of the symbiotes she spawned before turning Tok’ra, has joined the Tok’ra. There are also a few who are - mostly - sympathetic to our cause. Those who are still alive, will sometimes help the Tok’ra.”   
  
Sam nodded. “Okay. Well, at least we found a  _possible_ connection to Egeria.”   
  


* * *

  
  
They had eaten dinner at a small restaurant they had found near the hotel a couple days ago, and which had really good food and wine. Now Sam was a little tipsy, and they were all very relaxed and happy, as they walked back to their hotel room.    
  
Sam leaned happily against Martouf, and he put an arm around her and pulled her closer, as he unlocked the door to their room.    
  
They stepped inside and closed the door.    
  
“My sweet Samantha...” Martouf embraced her and kissed her softly. “Lantash and I would like to pleasure you, beloved.” He kissed her again.    
  
“Mmm, that sounds very nice.” Sam smiled, and returned the kiss. “Can I take a quick bath first? Walking around the whole day means I’m feeling sweaty and dusty... not very appealing.”    
  
“You are very much appealing to us,” Martouf assured her.    
  
“Thanks, you’re a sweetie, but I still think I’d like a bath. I promise, I’ll be quick.”   
  
Martouf nodded. “Lantash suggests we take a bath as well... perhaps you would like us to join you?” He looked enthused about the idea.    
  
“If you do, then I doubt we’ll get much bathing done!” She winked at him.    
  


* * *

  
A naked Martouf/Lantash walked out from the bathroom, smiling. He went over to Sam, who was sitting at her laptop, looking at some problem she had brought with her to study while she was away from Stargate Command.   
  
Sam looked appreciatively at him. “Did you have a nice bath?”   
  
“Yes, absolutely, though it would have been even better if you had been in there with us.” He took her hand and gently pulled her up, kissing her when she stood beside him.   
  
“Mmm, maybe we should do that tomorrow, then...” She threw her arms around him and kissed him slowly, and very thoroughly.   
  
Martouf closed his eyes, deepening the kiss and embracing her, running his hands down her body and pushing the nightgown off her as he did so.   
  
He lovingly caressed her naked back, sliding his hands down to her butt and fondling it. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed, where he put her down. “Lie back and spread your legs for me, beloved.”   
  
Sam blushed a little at being so exposed to his gaze, but did as he asked.   
  
Martouf took a moment to enjoy the sight of her, lying open before him. Her legs were stretched out, bent slightly at the knees. He let his gaze slide up over her stomach to her breasts, with her nipples hardened to points.   
  
She swallowed and ran her tongue over her lips as she looked at him with an expression of lust.   
  
“So, are you just going to look at me?” Sam asked, pretending to pout.   
  
“You are so beautiful, my Samantha... but I assure you, I am going to do much more than look.” He smiled. “I am going to make your moan and cry out as you come on my tongue, and then I will mount you and pound into you until you come again.”   
  
Sam made a sharp intake of breath as he placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh, then scattered kisses and nibbles until he reached his goal. She gasped and arched her back as he flicked his tongue over her clit, then sucked gently on it. “Martouf!”   
  
Pleased with her reaction, he continued licking and sucking, while pumping one, then two, then three fingers inside her, as she got wetter.  Sam whimpered and moved her head from side to side, grabbing the sheets hard with her fists, as Martouf took her to the edge of orgasm, then kept her there for several minutes.   
  
Her pleas changed to demands, echoed by Lantash, who insisted Martouf stopped tormenting Samantha and let her come - and then  _fucked_ her, hard, so they could get some relief from the ache in their very hard shaft.   
  
Martouf chuckled softly, before giving in to the demands and increasing the speed and pressure of his licks, ending by sucking on her clit as she cried out from the intensity of her climax, bucking against his mouth and tangling her fingers in his hair.  
  
He enjoyed the passionate sight of his beloved, trembling from her orgasm. Scooting up beside her, he embraced her and kissed her. She still panted a little, then suddenly got a predatory grin on her face. She tangled her legs with his, and rolled him over on his back, sitting across him.   
  
Smiling, she positioned herself and slowly slid down over his hard cock, shuddering at the pleasant sensation of fullness. She wiggled a little, relaxed, and took him the rest of the way inside, settling against him.   
  
Martouf swallowed and looked up at her, as she closed her eyes and began riding him. He ran his hands over her body, cupping her breasts, fondling them as he enjoyed the sight of his beautiful beloved, fucking herself on him.   
  
“My wonderful Samantha...” He slid his hands down to her hips, and grabbed hold of them, thrusting upwards in time with her movements.   
  
Sam kept up her slow rhythm, allowing him to slide almost out, before taking him inside again, rubbing against him each time she reached bottom.   
  
Martouf was getting frustrated with the slow movement, and pulled her down harder, trying to make her move faster.   
  
Sam giggled and pushed against his hands. “Patience, lover.”   
  
He made a hoarse sound. “Samantha! I... we...” He swallowed. “We need to come,  _please_ , beloved...”   
  
She smiled, and indulged him a little, squeezing him with her pussy as she slid down. Martouf gasped, and his eyes flashed, as Lantash took over.   
  
He immediately took hold of her hips, and rolled them over, starting to pound into her hard and fast.   
  
Sam moaned, and forgot any thoughts she might have had to tell him to control himself. She was fast approaching orgasm, and asking him to stop could not be further from her mind.   
  
Lantash made a few more frantic thrusts, then cried out as he spilled his seed inside her. Sam was only moments after him, and she soon climaxed, trembling under him. 


	16. Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Martouf/Lantash go to Egypt on their trip.

Some days later, they again found themselves in an airport, this time going to Egypt, something Martouf and Lantash were very much looking forward to.   
  
“It’s been almost six weeks, now, and still no results from their investigation.” Sam sighed, looking at the clock on the wall. Just over an hour more before their plane left. “They haven’t even managed to identify if anyone else at the SGC are involved with the conspiracy. Sometimes I think Anise is wrong and there isn’t anyone else involved.”   
  
“I am very sure she is correct. As well, everything I heard at the court of Am-heh’s suggested the Goa’uld Petbe was sent here to the world of the Tau’ri, and that there was perhaps another Goa’uld here as well. Am-heh would not have done so unless they wanted to build the organisation on this planet, and Stargate Command is a logical - necessary, even - place to infiltrate. There  _must_ be someone there who is involved, someone in a fairly high position,” Martouf insisted, keeping his voice down.   
  
“All right, yeah, I suppose that’s right.” Sam looked unhappy. “I really hope it’s not someone in a position to know about our mission. They can’t exactly test everyone unless they want the cover for the investigation blown.”   
  
“Very true, unfortunately,” Martouf agreed. “We shall just have to, ah, ‘lie low’ as you call it, and wait until more information is available before we can pursue those involved.”   
  


* * *

  
Sam and Martouf/Lantash stepped out of the airplane in Cairo International Airport.   
  
“So, Egypt - are you excited?” Sam asked, smiling at him.   
  
Martouf smiled back. “Very.” He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, then spoke in a low voice. “So is Lantash. We both wonder how much still remains from when the Goa’uld were here.”   
  
“Though Lantash is much too young to remember that.”  
  
“Yes, of course, but he has genetic memory from Egeria, as you know. True, she spent only few years on the Tau’ri, and during that time she only briefly visited Egypt, but it would not have mattered, as most of the Goa’uld had long abandoned that part of the world by that time.”  
  
“Yes, I remember you told me that - she went to Earth to try and convince the Goa’uld to stop going there to take slaves.”  
  
“Yes, and she mostly succeeded, as you know. Regardless, Egeria’s queen-mother, Maat,  _did_ live in Egypt for a significant part of her life, during the time before Ra was forced to leave. The Tok’ra all have some genetic memories from her, too, of course.”   
  
Sam was quiet for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah, thinking about it, I realize that would have to be the case... it’s just, wow, symbiotes do have memories  _far_ back in time, many generations! It must be... weird, but also awesome in a way.”  
  
Martouf gave Lantash control, and he continued, using Martouf’s voice. “Since that is how it has always been, we do not find it ‘weird’, my Samantha. It is... sometimes useful, but it is also part of what makes the Goa’uld evil, as they have the memories of generations of forebears being worshipped and treated like gods. Memories of atrocities being committed, with everyone around them telling them it is the order of things.” He shook his head. “Together with the effect of the sarcophagus, making them feel megalomaniac, it is perhaps... no wonder they are as they are.”  
  
“No, it’s not. What’s surprising is that you guys are not. Egeria - and those, like Jolinar, who also changed themselves and became Tok’ra - are quite impressive. I doubt most humans could have done it.”   
  
“We are forever grateful to them for it. The rest of us merely follow what we have known from an early age to be true. I sometimes wonder if I would have had the strength to change, had I not had the great fortune of being born with the knowledge from Egeria,” Lantash said.   
  
“Somehow, I think you would.” Sam smiled reassuringly at him, and gave his hand a squeeze. “Come - I think baggage claim is this way.”   
  


* * *

  
After getting their luggage, they had checked into a hotel, and then eaten a very tasty dinner.   
  
They were walking back to the hotel, at a low pace, enjoying watching their surroundings.   
  
“It’s hotter than last I was here,” Sam observed. “But just as dusty.”   
  
“You have been to Egypt before?” Martouf asked, interested.   
  
“Yes, last year. We went to try and stop Osiris from getting away - unfortunately, we didn’t succeed.”   
  
Martouf nodded slowly. “Yes, I remember being told Osiris had shown up again... when they briefed me and Lantash after we had been healed.” He looked thoughtful. “He has taken an acquaintance of Doctor Jackson as his host, is that not correct?”   
  
“He has, yes. Someone called Sarah Gardner.” Sam sighed. “As I said, we were unable to stop him - he got to a ship he had hidden under a tomb or temple, or whatever it was supposed to be, out in the desert.”  
  
“It is deplorable that he got away, and I am sorry about the poor woman who is now his host.” Martouf frowned. “As for the rest... it is...  _interesting_ . Did you find anything else there?”    
  
“Yes, but Osiris got most of it. There were a number of Goa’uld artifacts... hand devices and such. Also a ring transporter. I think the whole place has been sealed of and turned upside down, looking for whatever else may be there.”   
  
“So we will likely find nothing, if we go there.”   
  
“No, probably not.”  
  
“We should go see if there are other ruins that might be Goa’uld in origin.”   
  
“We will, don’t worry.” Sam smiled and gave him a kiss.   
  


* * *

They had just returned to the hotel, when Sam’s cell phone rang.    
  
“Hello? This is Major Carter,” Sam said, knowing only someone from Stargate Command would have the number.    
  
_“Major Carter. This is Hammond. We have some important information.”_   
  
“Yes? About the Goa’uld conspiracy, I assume?”   
  
“ _Correct. We have determined who the spy - or should I say ‘spies’ - at Stargate Command are. There are a number of airmen and lower administrative personnel, none of whom had access to classified information, and who was apparently just tasked with reporting what they saw. We have decided to leave them alone, so as not to make their leaders suspect we are on to them. However..._ ” Hammond paused.    
  
“Sir?”    
  
“ _Siler has been compromised._ ”Hammond sounded pained.    
  
“Siler?” Sam was not sure she had heard correct.    
  
“ _Yes. He didn’t know it, of course, but now with a few people here keeping an eye out, they noticed he had been behaving strangely. It turns out he has been brainwashed. The Tok’ra are treating him, so hopefully they will be successful._ ” Hammond sighed, “ _Major Carter... he knew both that the Tok’ra visited that day when they brought Martouf and Lantash here, and that you are on a secret mission. Now, I am certain Siler did_ not _know Martouf and Lantash is alive and on Earth, nor does he know what your mission is or where you are. Hopefully, Siler didn’t report you, and in any case, no one should know where you are.”_  
  
“Understood, sir.” Sam tried to suppress the concern she felt.   
  
“ _You should be safe, but it doesn’t hurt to be careful, in case someone_ does _know  enough to be suspicious._ ”  
  
“Of course. We’ll take care.”   
  
_“I’ll contact you when we have been able to interrogate Siler, and have more information.”_  
  
Sam said goodbye and hung up, then turned to relegate the information to Martouf. From his expression, it was clear he had heard most of it. 


	17. Looking at Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many ancient sites to look at in Egypt - and in many places there are still traces from when the Goa'uld were there.

Despite the somewhat alarming information they had received, they had decided to continue playing tourists. It was more important than ever that no one suspected them, and with the large number of visitors to Egypt, no one would pay much attention to them. It was actually a good place to hide.   
  
They had spent a whole day walking around Cairo, just playing tourists and looking at the city, deliberately staying away from any ruins old enough to be from the time the Goa’uld were there.   
  
The next day they had gone to ‘the Museum of Egyptian Antiquities’, which was home to an extensive collection of ancient Egyptian artifacts. The place turned out to be filled with things that were actually of Goa’uld origin, but little that would pose any danger.   
  
They made lists of the things they found, which Martouf and Lantash thought it would be a good idea someone took a closer look at.   
  
However, most of the collection was not put up on display, but were instead stored in the basement, as well as in several storerooms across Egypt. Given how much they had already discovered to be of Goa’uld origin, they decided to give Stargate Command a strong recommendation to find a way to get a couple Tok’ra to look at it. Especially since Lantash sensed strong naquadah signatures several places in the building, some of them strong enough that Sam felt them as well.   
  
The day after, they had gone to see the pyramids at Giza, and the Sphinx. There had been lots of tourists, and they had quickly decided to focus on the less popular destinations, if they hoped to be able to walk around peacefully. Lantash did remember that Egeria had visited the place, though.   
  


* * *

  
“I guess the damn Goa’uld were behind almost anything here, if it happened thousands of years ago,” Sam observed, as they walked among the pyramids at Saqqara.   
  
“I suspect that is true, yes. Few Goa’uld remained in this area of your world, after the rebellion that convinced Ra to leave, though it was by no means a complete and immediate victory,” Martouf noted, before bowing his head and giving Lantash control.   
  
Lantash looked up and smiled at Sam, then looked around at the ruins. He spoke, using Martouf’s voice. “From my genetic memories, I would say that pyramid there was constructed by Imhotep - a minor Goa’uld serving Ra, who was in charge of many construction projects.”  
  
Sam shook her head. “I’ve never heard of him. Is he still around?”   
  
“As far as I know, yes. The Tok’ra does not keep him under close observation. He was never powerful, and after Ra’s death, he has lost what little influence he had.”   
  
Sam nodded. “Okay.” She glanced around at the ruins. “Most of the pyramids here looks to be in less good condition than the ones at Giza... and not as, um, smooth?”  
  
“These are not meant for use as landing platforms. The shipyards were not placed here. Some of these were probably actual tombs. The humans took to construct tombs in the shape of Goa’uld palaces, temples, and landing platforms, though it took much time and effort for the humans to make those copies.”   
  
“I doubt many archaeologists are going to like that!”  
  
“Doctor Jackson was an archaeologist, was he not?”  
  
“Yes...” Sam was quiet for a moment, not liking Daniel being referred to in the past tense. She was not even sure if he was dead or alive. How did you define someone that had ascended? “Well, Daniel is... or was... not exactly in the mainstream of our archaeologists. I think they found him to be a..., ah,  _crackpot_.”  
  
“Crackpot?” Lantash looked puzzled.   
  
“Um, crazy. Someone who believes in insane things.”   
  
“How very wrong they are!” Lantash shook his head, then sighed.  
  
Sam read in the booklet she had brought. “That mound over there is the remnants of something called ‘Unas’s pyramid’!”   
  
“Unas?” Lantash frowned. “There  _were_ some Goa’uld who kept using Unas hosts, though few of them lived on the world of the Tau’ri. Perhaps this was one of them.”   
  
“Mm, according to a professor... someone called Malek, that pyramid was the first one to have pyramid texts.”  
  
“ _Malek_?” Lantash looked shocked. “It  _must_ be some other Malek!”  
  
“He’s apparently someone who’s written a lot of texts about Ancient Egypt. Why?”  
  
“There is a Tok’ra of that name. One of my friends... he was a very good friend of Jolinar’s.”  
  
“Yes, of course. He’s one of those in the know about the conspiracy. You mentioned him.. and Dad talked about him too... he would be one of those going to help check out the Goa’uld stuff we found at the British Museum.” She shook her head. “Now  _that’s_ funny! Well, I’m very sure the one who wrote about the pyramid is  _not_ the Tok’ra. It  _must_ be a coincidence.”  
  
“I agree,” Lantash said. “In any case. That archaeologist is unlikely to be correct in his assumption that the ruin over there contains the first pyramid texts, unless it was built a very long time ago. Decorating with text is an old tradition among the Goa’uld, going back to shortly after Ra arrived on your world.”  
  
“But that was 10000 years ago! There are no pyramids that old!”  
  
“Are you sure they are not incorrectly dated? In any case, some may have been destroyed during the rebellion, and some by the Goa’uld themselves, when they left.”   
  
“Why would they do that? Destroy the pyramids themselves, I mean.”  
  
“It was places used by the ‘gods’.” Lantash snorted. “They did not want mere humans to take them over and use them.”   
  
“Well, I guess that makes sense, given their personalities!” Sam scoffed. “Okay, wanna go take a closer look at some of the ruins?”   
  
“Certainly.”   
  


* * *

  
Sam and Martouf/Lantash had decided to go on a ‘Nile Cruise’, since that would take them past several ancient Egyptian sites, which Lantash was certain would have been used by the Goa’uld. Also, it sounded like a pleasant way to spend a few relaxing days.    
  
The cruise would start from Luxor and go to Aswan, stopping at various places in between to let the passengers explore.    
  
In order to get to Luxor, Sam and Martouf/Lantash would be travelling by train. They had the option of taking an overnight sleeper train, but since they were in no hurry, they had opted for travelling during the day, so they could enjoy the view.    
  
They would also be staying for a few days at Luxor, before going on the cruise, since they wanted to explore some of the nearby archaeological sites.    
  


* * *

Sam leaned back in the train seat and shook her head. “There’s a place near Luxor called  _Abydos_! It has lots of ancient temples and stuff.  _Abydos_!”   
  
They had the six-person compartment to themselves, so no one could easily hear what they were talking about. However, there were no doors even here in first class, so they still had to keep their voices somewhat down.   
  
Martouf nodded. “The planet Abydos is likely named for this city. Lantash and I would very much like to see it, if possible.”  
  
“Sure, while there’s no longer a city there, it looks like there are tours taking tourists to the ruins, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” She shook her head again. “There’s a nearby... well, somewhat nearby... town called  _Naqada_ . Do you think that’s got anything to do with naquadah? Despite being spelled slightly differently, I mean?”  
  
“In a sense. ‘Naq’ means ‘valuable’ or ‘precious’ in Goa’uld, so presumably there are some sort of precious metal or gem stones nearby.”  
  
“Gold mines, actually, but it’s still strange the name is so close to the same.” Sam showed him the map.   
  
Martouf got a distant expression, as he discussed something with Lantash. “There was once a spaceport located there. Gold and slaves were transported out, naquadah and other things were transported in.”  
  
“I thought they used the Stargate for that?”  
  
“Usually they did, though sometimes large cargo ships were used as well. The chaapa’ai was located near one of Ra’s palaces, and during the times when he lived there, he did not want the dirt and commotion of transporting cargo, minerals, slaves, and other things to happen within sight and hearing of him.”   
  
“Touchy.”   
  
“Ra had put the Goa’uld Seth in charge of this operation - as punishment for various transgression, including betraying Osiris. Seth went from having been in charge of parts of Ra’s fleets, to hauling cargo. He was not pleased, and it was probably one of the reasons he turned against him later. And chose to hide out on your world for millennia, to escape his wrath.”  
  
Sam grimaced. “I remember Seth.” She looked out the window. “Sand, rocks, dust...”  
  
“It  _is_ a desert.” Martouf smiled. “Something the Tok’ra are very familiar with. I shall readily admit I prefer a more lush terrain, but at least we are following the Nile most of the way. It keeps the terrain greener. Still, just being in this country is very interesting.” 


	18. Goa'uld Artifacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Martouf/Lantash find something left behind by the Goa'uld.

“There’s a temple to  _Osiris_ here?” Sam stared at the building. “Why would they worship that idiot?”   
  
They had arrived in Luxor the day before, and today they had gone on a tour to Abydos.   
  
“He - and his queen Isis - were among Ra’s most important vassals. Until they were betrayed by Seth and fell out of Ra’s favour. I believe they had a palace here, once.” Martouf said. “Many Goa’uld had at least one palace in Egypt, since this was where Ra lived much of the time. I believe Min had a palace not far from here, for instance.”  
  
“Min? Who’s that?”   
  
“A minor Goa’uld. He holds little power, since he is almost exclusively interested in partying and enjoying himself. He has vast numbers of sex slaves, and are constantly on the lookout for new ways to pleasure himself.”   
  
“Oh. I... see.” Sam looked closely at Martouf, who was suddenly frowning and looking around. “What is it?”  
  
“I sense naquadah... in  _that_ direction.” He pointed.   
  
Sam sighed. “We better check it out.” They had walked maybe 35 feet when Sam sensed it too. “Fairly strong signature, isn’t it? Since I can sense it here. Or are we almost directly on top of it?”  
  
Martouf shook his head. “No, it’s another maybe 20 feet away. That means the signature is a little stronger than from a live symbiote. It feels like refined naquadah, in a small amount. I would guess some device left by the Goa’uld.”  
  
“Let’s just hope it’s not a bomb!”  
  
“I do not think the amount is large enough for that.” He stopped just beside a few pieces of rubble, and kneeled down to start digging under a rock.  
  
“Um, Martouf... I’m not sure we’re allowed to do that...” Sam looked worriedly around. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice. Most of the tourists were staying near the better preserved temples, and they were fairly alone in this area of the ruins. A few minutes later, Martouf pulled at something he had found. “What is it?”   
  
He dragged it free from the sand and dusted it off. “Kara kesh.” He looked at her. “Hand device, but not the standard type.”  
  
Sam nodded. “Yeah, I see that now.” She frowned. “What do you mean, ‘not the standard type’?”  
  
“There is more naquadah in it than what is usual, and there are a number of buttons on it that I do not recognize. Control mechanisms for something, most likely, though I do not know what.”   
  
“Hm, no way to know, I guess. Do you think it works?”  
  
“Almost certainly.” He began putting it on.  
  
“Whoa, are you sure that’s a good idea? If it has unknown features, I mean.”   
  
“I am sure that whatever it controls, it is not something that is activated by just putting it on.” He flexed his fingers inside it, then allowed it to activate, the center crystal glowing softly. “The main functions seems to be quite standard.”   
  
They had walked behind some cliffs, and now Martouf pointed the ribbon device towards a rock, and fired a shock wave at it. The rock was not just pushed a little, but flew into the air and landed almost a hundred feet away.  
  
“Wauw! Calm down!” Sam exclaimed.   
  
“My apologies. This is very much not a standard kara kesh. It is  _much_ more powerful, and also quite different to control. I merely intended to give the rock a small push. This is very interesting. It must be a prototype.”   
  
“Okay. That  _is_ interesting, and I will happily help you study it.  _Later_ , when we’re in a lab. With safety precautions taken.”  
  
Martouf nodded. “Lantash and I agree.” He took off the hand device and stuffed it into one of the large pockets in the cargo pants he was wearing.   
  


* * *

  
“Well, seems we’ll be going to Abydos  _again,_ ” Sam observed, as she looked over the itinerary of the cruise ship. They had just arrived at the ship, and were waiting to come aboard.   
  
“I do not mind, as long as I am with you,” Martouf said, meaning it. He kissed her. “I hope there is a nice large bed in our room,” he whispered into her ear.   
  
“Naughty!” Sam grinned. “I like that!” She added in a low voice, blushing a little.   
  
“Good... I look forward to pleasuring you again.” Martouf smiled widely.   
  
The ship was opened for boarding, and they went aboard, to their cabin - or rather suite, as that was what they had booked, since it meant there was a private bath.   
  
“Very nice!” Sam said, impressed.   
  
“The bed seems acceptable.” Martouf sat on it, winking at Sam.   
  
She rolled her eyes at him. “Let’s go check out the rest of the boat?”   
  
“With pleasure.” Martouf got up and followed, putting a hand on the small of her back.   
  
They spent some time acquainting themselves with the ship, since it was going to be their home for the next week. It was a nice, and quite luxurious boat, with an elegant restaurant, a bar, lounges, sundecks, shaded decks, and a heated swimming pool, made out to look like it was a small lake. Sam was suitably impressed, though Martouf and Lantash had unsurprisingly seen places much more extravagant, even though, as Tok’ra, they were used to living under more spartan conditions than when they pretended to be Goa’uld.   
  
After a quick meal, there had been a tour arranged for the passengers, to the Valley of the Kings and Queens, where they had seen richly decorated tombs. The trip had also included a visit to Hatshepsut’s temple - someone Lantash insisted had been a minor Goa’uld.   
  


* * *

  
The next day had offered the visit to Abydos. Lantash had hoped they would be able to wander off from their group, to see if they could find other Goa’uld devices left over, perhaps by the same scientist who had constructed the non-standard hand device. That, however, turned out not to be so easy, and they decided to just notify Stargate Command, so someone could be sent to investigate.    
  
They spent the afternoon soaking in the pool on the boat, eating fruit, and having a few drinks. It was very relaxing, something none of them was used to in their daily life. It was truly shaping up to being a nice vacation.    
  
After a delicious dinner, they retired to their cabin.    
  
“I’m happy there’s little wind today. Yesterday, it was a bit rocky,” Sam said.    
  
“Lantash and I agree. While he can protect us against ‘seasickness’, it was still unpleasant. Neither of us are used to being on a ship.” He pulled Sam to him. “That means we get to focus on other, more pleasant things tonight.” He kissed her deeply, before lifting her up and carrying her to the bed.    
  


* * *

  
They got up early the next day, since there would be a visit to a temple just after breakfast.   
  
“ _Hathor_!” Sam exclaimed. “I got up early to see a temple to Hathor?”  
  
Martouf looked at the temple for a moment. “It does not quite look extravagant enough for her style, even accounting for the damage it has sustained later. When was it built?”  
  
“During the first century BC... that is, between 2000-2100 years ago.”  
  
“By then Hathor and Ra had long since left Earth. When she fell out of favour, she hid on your world for a period of time, but closer to where your people found her trapped in a sarcophagus. This temple must have been built by humans who for some reason chose to worship her. No Goa’uld would have forced anyone to build a temple to another Goa’uld - who had fallen from grace.”  
  
Sam snorted. “I’m not sure if it’s better or worse that humans chose to worship her of their own free will!” She sighed. “How do you and Lantash feel about visiting all these ruins? I mean, much of it was built by Goa’uld or inspired by them, and you must have seen countless other examples on countless planets. Plenty of temples and stuff that are in pristine condition and still being used, even!”  
  
“That is true. However, the world of the Tau’ri - and particularly places like Egypt, where many Goa’uld once lived, and so much of our culture originated - holds a special significance for all of us.” He smiled, wryly. “I can assure you, there will not be  _one_ Tok’ra who will not be  _very_ jealous of Lantash and I for getting to visit these places.”   
  
Sam laughed. “Okay. Well, I guess I can see that!”   
  


* * *

  
The ship had slowly sailed a little further south, and the day after they reached Esna, where the passengers were treated to a tour to the temple complex at Karnak. The complex held several temples, but the three main ones were for Mut, Montu, and Amun.   
  
“I don’t know how to feel about this,” Sam said, looking at the pillars still standing from the big temple of Amun at Karnak, the largest of the temples.   
  
Martouf frowned. “What are you referring to?”   
  
“Being here... at the Temple of Amun at Karnak. This is where Apophis’s host said he had been a scribe!”  
  
He nodded. “Yes, when Apophis was applying for sanctuary at your Stargate Command. I remember.”   
  
“It’s just... that was so terribly long ago that he was taken, and during all that time, he was Apophis’s host. Suppressed or thinking he was living in a nightmare.” She shook her head. “It’s a bit creepy to think  _this_ is where he lived... where he was a free man, where he loved...”  
  
Martouf sighed, unhappily. “It is a horrible fate to be the host of any Goa’uld, but to a System Lord is even worse. At least he is dead now, so his suffering is over.”   
  
“True.” Sam gazed at the ruins of the temple again. “Let’s go look at some of the other temples here. Aside from this, and the temples to Mut and Monthu, there should also be temples to someone named Ptah, Opet, and Khonsu. I guess they’re all Goa’uld. Oh, and there’s also another Osiris temple!”   
  
“They are all Goa’uld, and they are also all still alive, with the exception of Khonsu. A Tok’ra operative killed him some fifty years ago, and took his identity. He has slowly worked on his cover since then, and he is currently posing as an underlord of Anubis’s.”   
  
“Cool.” Sam smiled.    
  
They spent a few more hours exploring the site, before returning to the boat. 


	19. A Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a costume party on the cruise boat, and Sam gets to dress up and dance! 
> 
> Warning: explicit sex

“So, will you be dressing up for the costume party tonight?” Sam asked, grinning. “I bet you’ll look cute in traditional Egyptian garb!”   
  
“In that case I shall ‘dress up’ as you call it.” Lantash smiled at her. “I have worn something similar before, though much more lavishly decorated and with much jewelry as well.”  
  
“Undercover, right?”  
  
“Yes, of course.”   
  
“Well, since they’re calling it ‘Egyptian Night’, and we’re having a buffet of Egyptian specialties, then by all means, let’s dress up. I’m sure it’ll be fun!”   
  
“In that case we should go and acquire the garments. It says here on the note that we are to pick them up in the forward lounge.”  
  
“Okay.”   
  
Martouf took over control from Lantash, and Sam and they went to the lounge and found several others who were already going through the costumes, choosing what to wear.   
  
“I believe this one will fit me,” Martouf said, picking up one of the costumes.   
  
“Well, it looks like most of them will fit anyone!” Sam grinned. “They look pretty much one-size to me!”  
  
“Yes, one might have wished for the opportunity to choose more revealing clothes,” Martouf observed, throwing Sam a naughty glance.   
  
“I think there’s going to be belly dancing, so you can look at those!”  
  
“What is ‘belly dancing’?”  
  
“Depends, I think Daniel said once that the name was also used for a type of folk dance in much of the middle east, but in this case, since it’s for tourists, I’m pretty sure it means scantily clad females swaying and wiggling their hips and generally dancing in a fairly suggestive manner.”   
  
“Most intriguing, but I would much rather watch you.”   
  
“Excuse me,” a friendly looking woman said. “I could not help but overhear your conversation - if you would like to, we are looking for passengers who would like to try dancing with us. You would get to wear something a bit more, ah,  _risque_ then.”   
  
“Ah, no. No I don’t think so,” Sam said, looking somewhat embarrassed. “I’m not a great dancer, and I’ve never tried belly dancing.”  
  
“Why not do it anyway? Just for fun? It might be an interesting experience,” the woman argued, then added in a low voice. “I think your husband would enjoy it.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t doubt that!” Sam shook her head, then suddenly grinned. “You know? Why not. I  _am_ on vacation!”  
  
“Great! Come with me, and we’ll find you some clothes and then we will show you some of the dance. I promise, we’ll just show you some of the simple moves.”  
  
“I just know I am going to regret this!” Sam said, then gave Martouf a kiss. “I’ll be back...  _eventually_.”  
  
Martouf smiled at her. “Good luck, beloved.”   
  


* * *

  
“That...  _costume_ looks very nice on you, love,” Martouf said, ogling Sam shamelessly. “It is quite similar to those worn by, ah, certain types of slaves at Goa’uld courts, and quite often female lo’tar’s as well. Though they would wear much more jewelry, of course, and I believe the cloth would usually be silk. Perhaps, you would like me to acquire such a dress for you when I return to the Tok’ra? With jewelry, of course?”   
  
Sam laughed, feeling very happy. The belly dancing lessons had been fun, and she had had a good time. “Maybe... though I assume you’d like me to dance for you then?” She wiggled her hips suggestively. “I warn you - they taught us a few moves, but I’m not sure how good I am at it. Of course, I hear it’s good exercise, so perhaps I could practise?”   
  
Actually, she had learned very quickly, surprising the dancers greatly, to the point were they almost did not believe she had not tried it before. She had not, though she had suddenly remembered something from Jolinar... or more correctly, from Jolinar’s first host, Arnora. She had been a dancer at Jolinar’s father’s palace, before Jolinar took her as a host, and the dances she had performed had been not unlike these.   
  
“I think I would like that - if I get to watch.” He smiled, suggestively. “Perhaps you will also allow me to practise something with you tonight? Something I can never get enough practise in?”   
  
“Sounds interesting.” She smiled at Martouf. “By the way... I think you look cute in that,” she pointed at his  _galabeya,_ “but it’s a bit... modest, isn’t it?” She giggled.   
  
“Much more so than it would have been, had this been Goa’uld clothes,” Martouf agreed. “Both male and female clothing are often quite revealing. Of course, Goa’uld clothing are also often quite garish and  _outrageously_ overloaded with gold and jewels.”   
  
They had arrived in the restaurant, which had been decorated for the evening. It was full of people dressed like Sam and Martouf/Lantash - though most were wearing clothes like Martouf/Lantash, and only a few wore costumes similar to what Sam wore.   
  
Sam had on a red top, embroidered with much gold, and with a golden fringe of threads that hung down from it, while still leaving the majority of her midriff bare. She wore a matching skirt, made out of several layers of a thin material. She also had a red silk veil and she wore a pair of soft golden leather shoes, though she would probably be removing those when it was time to dance.   
  
There were plenty of delicious food and drink, but Sam ate less of it than she would otherwise, as she did not want to feel stuffed when she was going to dance. She did, however, drink several glasses of a refreshing lightly alcoholic beverage, hoping it would take care of the awkwardness she would otherwise feel performing in front of people. She was very glad she would not be dancing alone, as she remembered Arnora had sometimes had to.   
  


* * *

  
Martouf and Lantash looked, mesmerized, at Sam. She was following the rhythm of the music, swaying her hips. She seemed to be  _very_ talented, about on par with the professional dancers. She smiled at them as she undulated her body to the rhythm, then made a few suggestive thrusts with her hips.   
  
There were three professional dancers, and four of the passengers who had agreed to try, but Martouf and Lantash had eyes only for Samantha, as she moved her arms and hands fluidly through the air, swaying her body, and twirling the veil around her.  
  
She winked at them, as she continued to dance, feeling almost as if none of the others were there, only her and Martouf/Lantash.   
  
The dance ended, and the audience clapped and cheered at all of the dancers. Sam hurried to Martouf and Lantash, who immediately caught her up in their arms.   
  
“Very impressive, Samantha... you are very talented... very sexy,” Martouf murmured in a low voice. “You were clearly being much too modest when you claimed a lack of proficiency in this art.”  
  
“Thank you,” Sam said, blushing a little. “I... well, I have truly never tried it before, but when I put on the clothes, and started dancing, it came to me. From Jolinar... or more correctly, her first host, Arnora. She was a dancer, before becoming Jolinar’s host.”   
  
“I think Jolinar may have mentioned it once. You clearly put those memories to good use.” Martouf smiled widely. He bowed his head, giving Lantash control.   
  
“You are stunning, and so very attractive, Samantha. Please promise me you will dance some other time, just for Martouf and me? I shall ensure you get appropriate clothes.”  
  
Sam kissed him, feeling happy, and a little self-conscious. “I think I can be persuaded to do that.” 

* * *

  
They were barely inside their room, with the door locked, before Martouf pushed Sam against the wall and started kissing her. Sam threw her arms around him and pulled him even closer, wrapping a leg around him and grinding herself against him as she deepened the kiss.   
  
He pulled at her clothing, and she willingly started helping him. It did not take long before she stood naked before him, and he leaned in to kiss her breasts. Sam moaned softly as he took one of her nipples between his lips, and flicked his tongue over the tip, simultaneously using a hand to stimulate her other breast.   
  
Sam tried getting Martouf’s clothing off him, but he was still wearing the traditional Egyptian garb, which was essentially an ankle-long tunic, and she could not get it off him easily.   
  
“Ah, you are eager for me to be naked, my Samantha.” Martouf grinned, and quickly took off the garment, wasting no time pulling off his underpants as well. “Are you satisfied, my beloved?”  
  
“Not yet, but I hope I’ll soon be,” Sam said with a mischievous look in her eyes.   
  
“I can promise you that!” Martouf attempted to grab her, but she giggled and fled across the room, in the direction of the bed.   
  
His eyes flashed as Lantash took control. “I accept your challenge, Samantha. I shall catch you!” He ran after her, reaching her quickly and grabbing hold of her.   
  
Giggling, Sam play-fought him, and they tumbled to the bed, with Lantash on top of her. “Isn’t this much better?” Sam asked, suggestively pushing her ass up against him.   
  
“Very much so,” Lantash said, hoarsely. “Raise your ass a little more for me, beloved.”   
  
Sam immediately obeyed, and he slipped a hand under her, and between her legs, feeling how wet she was. He began stroking her clit, while spreading her labia with the other hand, then pushed inside her with his very hard shaft.   
  
They both hissed from the sensation. Sam was tight, but so very wet, and she again pushed up against him, wanting him to move.   
  
He happily did as she wanted, and started pumping in and out of her in a slow rhythm. He changed the angle a little and thrust harder, making Sam gasp out loud when he hit her g-spot.   
  
“Lantash! Oh!” Sam panted as he suddenly increased his speed, while at the same time keeping his fingers on her clit, circling it, stroking it, sometimes a little softer, then a little harder again. It was not long before she bucked under him as a powerful climax hit her.   
  
He made a hoarse sound as her pussy almost massaged his cock. He forgot his intention of making her come at least twice before he did, and rammed himself into her until he cried out with his own orgasm.   
  
They collapsed on the bed and after a few moments, Lantash rolled them over on the side. They soon fell asleep, snuggling closely together. 


	20. A Goa'uld from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Martouf/Lantash are offered some 'ancient Egyptian artifacts'. Suspicious, they go to see what it is.

The next couple days passed with further visits to archaeological sites, while the boat slowly sailed further south. Eventually, they arrived in Aswan, and it was time to disembark. They would be taking the train back to Cairo in a few days, but first they would spend a little time in Aswan, and perhaps go shopping in the local bazaar.   
  
“Damn it’s hot!” Sam complained.   
  
“Thirtythree degrees Celsius, according to the thermometer I looked at near the hotel a couple hours ago. I estimate it has become a little warmer since then,” Martouf said.   
  
“That’s... almost 92 degrees Fahrenheit!” Sam groaned.   
  
“Yes. Do you wish to find somewhere to sit and relax, and perhaps drink some sweet tea?”   
  
“I’d prefer something icecold to drink!”  
  
“It’s not a good idea to drink something that is very cold, when you are very hot yourself.”   
  
Sam rolled her eyes. “Did Janet tell you to say that? Never mind, I know you’re right. Okay, I suppose tea sounds pretty nice... with some of those sweet cakes we had yesterday, if we can find a place that has them.”   
  


* * *

  
After a short, refreshing break, they continued their walk through the bazaar. Martouf and Lantash wanted to buy some nice jewelry for Sam, but they had not found something they liked yet.   
  
“I am beginning to think it will be better to purchase it offworld,” Martouf observed, exasperated, though keeping his voice down.    
  
“Well, I think some of those are quite nice,” Sam said, indicating the armlets and necklaces in the display in front of them. “And don’t talk about offworld!” She added, whispering.   
  
“Of course.” Martouf looked bashful. He took another look at the jewelry. “This one perhaps... and that one... and  _maybe_ that.” He pointed.   
  
“They are all very beautiful,” Sam agreed.   
  
“Excuse me,” Martouf addressed the shopkeeper. “May we try these on?”   
  
“Of course, sir,” the man answered, giving them a friendly smile.   
  
Sam tried the necklace, the armlet, and an armband as well. It did look quite lovely on her.   
  
After bargaining with the shopkeeper about the price for a little while, they came to an agreement, and paid.   
  
When they were about to leave, the shopkeeper looked as if he suddenly thought of something. “Ah, sir, madam... perhaps such discerning customers as yourselves are interested in something special?”  
  
“Something special?” Sam asked, suspiciously.   
  
“Yes.” He quickly looked left and right, then lowered his voice. “My cousin often has access to, ah, interesting and  _rare_ antiquities. He has found something truly unusual this time. It is  _not_ something you will find  _anywhere_ else!”   
  
“What is it more precisely?” Martouf asked, wondering if the man’s cousin might have found some sort of Goa’uld devices, in which case they had probably better look at them so no one risked getting hurt.   
  
“I cannot talk about it here, but if you will come to my cousin’s house, then you can see it. I promise you it will be worth your while.”  
  
“Um, I don’t think so,” Sam said.   
  
“I believe we should agree to it,” Martouf insisted.   
  
“What if they just want to rob us?” Sam whispered to him.   
  
“I do not believe so. The man does not look like a criminal. At least not a dangerous criminal,” Martouf answered, speaking in an equally subdued voice. “What if the alleged antiquities are of... ah, the same origin as the piece of... jewelry I found in the sand the other day?”   
  
Sam considered for a moment, then nodded. “All right, let’s go see it.”   
  


* * *

  
They were on their way to the location they had been told to go to. Sam was still suspicious they were going to get robbed, but Martouf and Lantash had argued quite sensibly that if that was the case, then it was unlikely they would just have been given the address and told to come there later. The salesman could not know they did not have friends they would bring, or tell where they were going, so they would probably be quite safe.   
  
In any case, Martouf and Lantash had brought a hand device, so they had that if there were any problems. It was quite likely the cousin of the shop owner was a member of a group of people who looted ancient Egyptian sites, which meant he was a criminal, even if maybe not a dangerous one.   
  
After walking through narrow alleyways for some time, they managed to find the right building. A little apprehensive, they knocked on the door.   
  
It opened almost immediately, and a somewhat overweight man looked at them suspiciously for a moment, then grinned. “You were sent here by my cousin Arfan?”  
  
“Yes, he told us you had certain... rare antiques you were interested in departing with,” Martouf said.   
  
The man looked at him, confused for a moment, then grinned again. “Yes, yes. Rare valuable things to sell. Yes. I am Jalal. Please, come in!”   
  
Sam thought he looked somewhat shady, but still mostly harmless. She and Martouf followed him inside.   
  
“Do you have the, ah, goods in here?” Sam wondered.   
  
“No, in storage... shed? Yes. Come, come, I will take you there.”   
  
They had only taken a few steps, when Martouf froze. “Naquadah,” he whispered to Sam.   
  
As they got closer to the storage room, Sam sensed it as well. There was definitely naquadah in whatever it was the cousin was going to peddle. Martouf’s hunch had been correct - it was probably some sort of Goa’uld device.   
  
They came into the storage room to see several crates sitting on a large table. Jalal went over to the nearest one and opened it. He took out a jar of some sort... a jar which looked suspiciously like the stasis jar Sam and Janet had examined, and which had held a dead symbiote. Of course the symbiote had only been dead because the seal had been broken - that might not be the case for this jar. Sam dearly hoped it was actually just a canopic jar, and not a stasis jar, and that the naquadah signature was coming from something else.   
  
“See? This is a canopic jar. Most rare... almost never for sale. Usually four are found with... sarcophagus. Here we found over thirty and  _no_ sarcophagus. In a room with many golden hieroglyphs.  _Very_ unusual.” He held it out towards Sam, who took a step back.   
  
“Um, I’m not sure...”   
  
Jalal laughed. “Look at it. Is it not beautiful? From ancient times! No doubt remains of... a highly important person. King or queen, maybe. You know what are in them? I will show you.” He twisted off the lid.   
  
“No!” Martouf exclaimed, and hurriedly pulled Sam back and away.   
  
From a few feet away, they watched as the symbiote emerged from the stasis jar and jumped at the shocked man.   
  
Martouf hurriedly got the hand device out of his pocket and began putting it on just as Jalal’s eyes flashed when the symbiote connected itself to its new host.   
  
Just as Martouf finished putting on the hand device, the Goa’uld gained full control of his host and looked up, flashing his eyes. Martouf very quickly gave Lantash control.   
  
“I am Sek,” the Goa’uld stated, looking arrogantly at Lantash who had raised his hand device. “How  _dare_ you threaten me... and how  _dare_ you give me such an inferior, badly maintained host! Why did you not give me the female slave, for instance? Even a female would be preferable to  _this_!” He indicated the quite flabby body of his host. “I need to spend time repairing this! Time I certainly need for other things.”   
  
“I am Lantash. Stop your ramblings, or I shall  _make_ you stop!” he ordered.   
  
“Such insolence from someone who’s name I have never heard! Who are you to give me orders? Who is your master?”  
  
“I serve no one!” Lantash said angrily. “Surely you have looked at some of your host’s memories and realised much time has passed, and this is a very different world!”  
  
“That would explain your clothing.” The Goa’uld, Sek, got an expression of distaste. “Did not Ra order me released? No...” He frowned. “I see from the memories of this poor excuse of an host that he was trying to enrich himself by selling my stasis jar!”   
  
“Yes, there  _are_ no Goa’uld on Earth...  _the Tau’ri_ anymore!” Sam told him. “We threw your kind out!”   
  
“Insolence! You are letting your human slave talk!” Sek exclaimed. “Not only that, but she is speaking obvious untruths! The Goa’uld would never abandon this planet! What about yourself? Are  _you_ not a Goa’uld?”   
  
“She is not my slave, and she is quite correct. The humans of this world rebelled and they are now free.” Lantash allowed his hand device to glow softly. “You, however, are my prisoner. Turn around so Samantha can tie you up.”   
  
The Goa’uld scoffed. “You are an idiot!”   
  
Sek suddenly lunged at Lantash, but the Tok’ra was much faster than him, and sent out a mild shock wave, throwing the Goa’uld against the wall. Lantash quickly walked up to him while he was still stunned, and switched to the ribbon mode of the kara kesh. It took only seconds before Sek’s head lolled to the side and he sank to the ground.   
  
“Is he...” Sam began, nervously.   
  
“No, he is unharmed and merely unconscious. Help me tie him up before he wakes up.”  
  
“Yeah.” Sam looked around and quickly spotted some rope in a corner. “We also need to contact Stargate Command, so they can send someone to apprehend him.”   
  


* * *

  
They had only just finished tying up Sek, and Sam was still on the phone with Stargate Command, when the Goa’uld woke up again. She quickly finished her conversation before joining Lantash, who was keeping guard over the enraged Goa’uld.   
  
“Hammond would contact the Egyptian authorities. The cover story is that  _he,_ ” Sam nodded in the direction of Sek, “is one of our operatives who has gone rogue, and that we’re here to capture him. We’re to wait here for backup, which should be here shortly... in the form of a couple CIA agents from a local field agency we apparently have here. Anyway, they’ve been sworn to silence, so all should be good.” She sighed.   
  
“They will take responsibility for getting the rest of the stasis jars to Stargate Command as well?” Lantash asked.   
  
She nodded. “I would assume so.”  
  
“It would be safest to send them to the Tok’ra.”  
  
“Yeah, I hope that’s what they’re going to do... just as long as the NID doesn’t get wind of this - I wouldn’t put it beyond them to implant the Goa’uld in some poor souls just to be able to interrogate them!”   
  
Lantash looked shocked. “They would do that? How could they! Do they not understand that being host to a Goa’uld is something you would not subject even your worst enemy to!”   
  
“I don’t think they realise what it means... not that they’d care one way or another. They only care about the information they’d potentially get.”   
  
“The Goa’uld are unlikely to tell them anything, and if they do, it will most likely only be in an attempt to trick them. Besides, their knowledge is 5500 years old. Not exactly important anymore.”   
  
“Well, to be honest, there’s probably still a lot my people could learn from them,” Sam said.   
  
“Why do you not just ask us? The Tok’ra would have most or all information of consequence these Goa’uld do. If we suspect they have any particular knowledge, we can even interrogate the symbiotes without putting them in hosts.”   
  
Sek had been following the conversation with an expression that was a strange mix of disbelief and arrogance. He shook his head. “I shall not even begin to try and understand how your mind works, Lantash. If you were not obviously Goa’uld, I would not have believed you were of my kind! Answer me two things, though. Tok’ra - against Ra. Am I to understand this is the rebellion against Ra? How could it have ended up disposing Goa’uld from power on the world of the Tau’ri? That  _certainly_ was not our intention.” He frowned. “I have been in stasis for 5500 years?”   
  
“That is three questions,” Lantash observed, dryly. “Regardless, in order to pass the time, I shall attempt to make you understand.”  
  
“How do you even know he’s been in stasis for that long?” Sam wondered.   
  
“Sek - and some 40 other minor Goa’uld - were part of an unsuccessful rebellion against Ra. They attempted to take power from him and place themselves on the throne. They failed, and as far as I know, it was mostly due to their inability to cooperate. Ra had them removed from their hosts and put in stasis jars.”  
  
“I didn’t think the Goa’uld could do that!” She frowned, then shook her head. “Of course they can... Osiris, Isis... Shezmu... What were I thinking?”   
  
“Yes, as long as they do not care what happens to the host, they can do so. It is merely a matter of cutting away everything around the symbiote.” Lantash said, bluntly, looking angrily at the Goa’uld before him. “Of course, unless great care is taken, the symbiote may end up dead as well. I imagine that is why only 30 stasis jars were found.”   
  
Sam shuddered. “So they rebelled against Ra. That would make them... um, kind of Tok’ra too, wouldn’t it?”  
  
“Inasmuch as our name means ‘against Ra’, perhaps, though they share none of the philosophy of the Tok’ra, and merely wished for more power to themselves.” Lantash looked directly at Sek. “So yes, you have indeed been in a stasis jar for 5500 years. You will find the Galaxy has changed greatly. Ra is dead, as are a number of other Goa’uld System Lords. As for the Tok’ra - we are... the Goa'uld resistance. Our goal is the destruction of the System Lords and a change in the ways of the empire. We are considered heretics, and are hunted and despised by the Goa'uld. We do not take unwilling hosts, and we share the body with our host.”   
  
Sek stared at him, then suddenly laughed. “You are making fun of me!  _No one_ could be that stupid!”   
  
Lantash glared at him for a moment, then bowed his head, giving Martouf control.   
  
“I assure you, what Lantash says is quite true. I am his host, Martouf.”   
  


* * *

  
Not long after, they had blindfolded and gagged the Goa’uld, as per orders from Stargate Command. This was to diminish the risk that the CIA operatives would learn that the prisoner was not a human. It was none too soon, as the CIA operatives arrived shortly after.   
  
They also packed up the crates with the rest of the stasis jars. Sam and Martouf/Lantash accompanied them to the field office, where the Goa’uld would be kept for the next couple hours, until he could be transported out of the country. As far as the Egyptian authorities were concerned, this was a traitor the Americans were extracting, so they had no problems with it.   
  
It was late evening when Sam and Martouf/Lantash finally returned to their hotel room. They had only just closed the door behind them, when Sam’s cell phone rang.   
  
“What  _now_!” Sam complained, as she fished the cell phone out of her pocket. “Hello, This is Major Carter... _General_?”   
  


* * *

  
It had turned out Hammond called to inform them of new intelligence on the Goa’uld conspiracy.   
  
They had determined that  _Kinsey_ was part of the conspiracy, and likely one of the highest placed  _human_ members, though everyone was convinced he had no idea it was a Goa’uld leading it, since Kinsey was very much against the Goa’uld. It was more likely he had been convinced they were a group that would protect Earth against aliens, and that it might even be a way of gaining power and money for him.   
  
“You think he would join a conspiracy merely for power and wealth?” Martouf asked.   
  
“Oh, yeah. They probably promised him the presidency or something!” Sam said. “Goa’uld aren’t the only ones who are power hungry. Humans - unfortunately - do quite well on that front too.”   
  
Martouf nodded. “Very true.”  
  
“What about the Tok’ra who’s joined the conspiracy? Are they all brainwashed, or are some in it because they don’t really know what it is, and thinks it’s a good thing?”   
  
“Of those we have been able to determine are in the conspiracy, Anise believes most are brainwashed, only one of them seem to be involved because she thinks it’s a good thing.”  
  
“So that Tok’ra has turned Goa’uld? I mean she must have, to be willing to support Am-heh’s plan!”   
  
Martouf shook his head. “No, most likely she does not know there is a Goa’uld behind this, or if she does, she thinks the Goa’uld are considering becoming Tok’ra. I am quite certain of that. Samantha, there are some fear among the Tok’ra... fear that we will soon go extinct. We have no queen, and we have lost a great many people, especially recently.”  
  
“After you’ve allied with us.”   
  
“Yes - and there are those who think your way of fighting the Goa’uld is too dangerous, and not something we can afford. In such a situation, someone  _might_ join a conspiracy who is working against the Tok’ra-Tau’ri alliance. Unfortunately.”  
  
“I’m not surprised, actually.”  
  
“Fortunately, it is a very small number of Tok’ra who are against the alliance. Most are still in favour of it.”   
  
“All those they’ve found on Earth who’s in the conspiracy have been brainwashed. Until now. Kinsey is the first who is not.”  
  
“Probably there is some number of humans working for the organisation, but without knowing much about who the leaders are. Such is usually the case.”  
  
Sam nodded. “Yes, small-time criminals in it for money, probably.”  
  
“Not necessarily. They could be thinking they are helping your planet, could that not be the case as well?”  
  
“I suppose it could, though I doubt it. For nothing else than the fact that everything to do with the Stargate is secret on Earth, and the conspirators have probably chosen to keep it that way.” She sighed. “In any case. There was one more piece of information. I don’t know if you heard it?”   
  
“They have determined Siler  _did_ indeed report that you had been given a secret mission.”  
  
“Yes. He didn’t remember reporting it - they’ve treated him, by the way, and he’s fine - but they found out that my name and picture has been circulated and that they are looking for me. Nothing about you, fortunately.”   
  
“They still have no idea where the, ah, central base of the conspiracy is? Surely Kinsey, as an underling of Petbe and probably in charge of the human part of the organisation, would not be in the same location as the Goa’uld?”  
  
“No, but they’re hoping they’ll be able to find out quickly. They’ve put surveillance on Kinsey, and he’ll probably contact headquarters regularly.”   
  
“Most likely. No Goa’uld would trust a human to carry out much of anything important, so there would be frequent communications between Kinsey and his masters.”   
  
Sam nodded. “In any case, Hammond felt Egypt was a good place for us to hide, for the time being. We should not stay long in the same hotel, though, so I suggest we start to slowly travel north to Cairo, stopping regularly and staying for a day or two every place.” 


	21. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leaders of the conspiracy are found - or more precisely, they find Sam and Martouf/Lantash!

It was only about a week later when they were again contacted by Stargate Command. Kinsey’s leaders were being careful when they communicated their orders to him, but their location had been narrowed down to the northern part of United Kingdom, probably in Scotland.   
  
“They believe the main base of the conspiracy is in this place... called Scotland?” Lantash wondered.   
  
“Yes, they’re fairly certain.”  
  
“Then we should go there and see if we can locate it. Since I am able to recognize Petbe and likely any other Goa’uld sent from Am-heh’s court, I would be the logical choice to send there.”  
  
“Hammond agrees. We’re leaving tomorrow.” Sam said. “We must be careful, though. While they do not know it is you who are with me, my appearance is known to them, and they also know I am travelling with someone. They are tracking us, and they last placed me in Rome.”   
  
“Then I should go to Scotland on my own, Samantha. There is no reason to risk your life.”  
  
“That’s not going to happen, Lantash! I’m not letting you go there alone. For one thing, you don’t know this world very well. You’re bound to be discovered.”  
  
“I have been on many undercover missions, and I have had more than 2 months experience of your world now. Martouf and I will manage just fine.” Lantash looked a bit miffed.   
  
Sam smiled. “Lantash, sweetheart... I’m not doubting that you’ve got a lot of experience in these things, or that you’re good at it... it’s just... Earth isn’t like most worlds. Besides, I’m not going to let you leave on your own, so don’t even consider it!”   
  
Lantash looked stubborn for a few moments, then relented. “In that case Martouf and I welcome your company, of course.”   
  


* * *

  
After a stopover in London, Sam and Martouf/Lantash landed in Edinburgh Airport.   
  
“What  _is_ it you’re reading?” Sam asked as they were sitting and waiting for the airport bus.   
  
“A magazine called ‘Conspiracy’. One of the other passengers left it behind when he boarded his flight in London.”  
  
Sam looked at the front page and rolled her eyes. “That’s  _not_ a good example of our culture.”  
  
“It is an American magazine.”  
  
“Yes - with stories about people who think they’ve met aliens, government conspiracies to hide that they’re  _cooperating_ with aliens, and stuff like that!” Sam shook her head. “They’re... nuts, okay? See, ‘I had sex with an alien’.” She scoffed as she pointed at one of the headers. “ _Really_ ? Trust me, it’s all made up.”   
  
Martouf gave her a strange look, then smiled. “Oddly enough, I am not convinced by what you say. You cannot claim not to have met ‘aliens’, meaning beings from other planets than this one. Actually, you had sex with  _two_ of us tonight. And have you not repeatedly said your Stargate program is secret? You are keeping it a secret, that you have met and are allied with the Tok’ra, for instance. Is that not a ‘government conspiracy’?”  
  
Sam took a deep breath, then shook her head as she smiled a little. “Okay, you’re right... but I’d still say those people who write that magazine doesn’t know anything about that, and that they’re either just making it up, or are delusional and hear voices in their head or something.”  
  
“I hear a voice in my head. His name is Lantash, but I assure you, neither he, nor I, are delusional,” Martouf insisted.   
  
“You know... you’re right.” Sam grinned, then leaned in and gave him a kiss.   
  


* * *

  
It was late evening the next day. Sam and Martouf/Lantash had checked into a hotel the day before, and spent the time since then relaxing and looking at the city.    
  
Now they were on their way back to the hotel. The street they were walking on were fairly dark, and completely deserted, except for themselves.    
  
Suddenly a truck drove up behind them, and before any of them could react, there was an explosion.    
  
Sam and Martouf/Lantash fell to the ground, stunned.    
  


* * *

  
Sam slowly woke up. The first thing she noticed was that her head was hurting, and it was not made better by the fact that it felt as if she was in the back of a truck driving over a somewhat bumpy road. She groaned softly and opened her eyes, only to realize it was either completely dark, or she was blind.   
  
“Goa’uld stun grenade,” Martouf observed. “How are you feeling, Samantha?”   
  
“Like Hell, but it’s not the first time I’ve been hit by one of these.” She sighed and tried to sit up. “Your eyesight has returned?”   
  
Martouf scooted closer and helped her to sit up against the side of the truck. “Not completely, yet. I can only see diffuse shapes. Lantash is working on it, though, so my vision should be normal in a few more minutes.”   
  
“I’m envious! To me, everything is black!” Sam complained.   
  
“It is rather dark in here, so some of it may be because of that.”   
  
“Hm.” Sam nodded, leaning against Martouf. They sat in quiet for some time. “I suppose we’ve been caught by Petbe’s people.”  
  
“That would seem likely, yes,” Martouf agreed.   
  
“I think my eyesight is starting to come back. There are greyish...  _flashes_ , from time to time.”  
  
“It is street lights. I believe we are driving through a small town. There is a window near the top of the truck, which allows some light to enter.” He looked up. “My eyesight is normal again.”   
  
“That’s good.” Sam turned and kissed the part of him nearest to her. It felt like his cheek. “The flashes have stopped.”  
  
“Yes, we are out of the town again,” Martouf said, then added. “It is not the first one we have passed.”  
  
“We’re probably going to Petbe’s headquarter.” Sam sighed. “Why didn’t we bring a hand device!”  
  
“Most likely they would have removed any weapons from us after stunning us, so it would not have helped us.”   
  
The journey continued for another half an hour, or so, before the truck stopped. By then, Sam’s eyesight had returned to normal.   
  


* * *

The guards pushed Sam and Martouf/Lantash ahead of them into the large office. They were tied up, and the push was hard enough that they stumbled and fell in front of the desk.   
  
Behind it sat a youngish looking, handsome man, with short dark hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. His face was very regular, and had he not worn an arrogant expression, and had his eyes not been so cold, he would have been very attractive. He looked very much like someone a Goa’uld would like as a host, and now, kneeling directly in front of his desk, Sam could sense the energy signature from him, proving he was indeed a Goa’uld.   
  
The leader of the human guards stepped forward, looking very pleased with himself, though clearly he was a bit nervous around his boss. He bowed, awkwardly, clearly not used to it. “This woman claims to be ‘Sandra Carter’, but as you can see, she matches the description for ‘Samantha Carter’, and we found her real passport in her hotel room. The man with her is her husband, ‘Martin Lance Carter’, but he had another passport too, naming him ‘Martouf Lantash’, so I suspect he is some sort of agent from Stargate Command as well.”   
  
The Goa’uld smiled coldly, looking gleefully at Sam and Martouf/Lantash. “You have done very well, and you shall be rewarded. Leave, and let me talk to these people in privacy.”   
  
He did not use the distortion when he spoke, and Sam wondered if the human guards knew they were working for an alien? Probably not.   
  
The guards all bowed and left, except for a tall, muscular man in the corner of the room. He stepped closer to them, and Sam sensed a naquadah signature from him as well. Since he wore a hat, she suspected he was probably Jaffa.   
  
As soon as the door had closed behind the human guards, the Goa’uld took something from a drawer, then got up and approached them. They saw now that it was a hand device, which he began putting on. When he spoke, the voice was flanged, as normally when the Goa’uld spoke. “Major Carter... and who is this?” He looked closely at Martouf/Lantash, naturally sensing the naquadah signature from him. “He is  _obviously_ not human. I am guessing Tok’ra?” He studied him for another minute. “I  _think_ I have seen you before...”   
  
“Our people know we’re here,” Sam told him.   
  
“Do they?” He grinned evilly. “I doubt that very much.”  
  
“I am the one you want. Let the woman go,” Martouf said.   
  
The Goa’uld shook his head. “Fool! Pathetic Tok’ra! Not only are you letting your host speak, but you wish to sacrifice yourself for a human female?” He shook his head again, sadly. “How deep your kind has fallen! It is difficult to understand that you could have been gods, like true Goa’uld.”  
  
Martouf bowed his head, and Lantash took control.   
  
“You are no god, and it only pleases me if you do not consider me a Goa’uld!” He spat.  
  
“Alim,” the Goa’uld suddenly said. “Your hair is shorter and lighter, and your beard is gone, but you are Alim. Do you not recognize me?”  
  
“Yes, I do, Petbe. You are the lowest underling to Am-heh, so pathetic he sent you  _here_!”   
  
“It would seem I am not the only one who was sent here - or did you think you could  _hide_ on this backwater planet? I hear Am-heh suspected you of being a traitor, and then you suddenly disappeared. It would seem he was correct, since you ran off to your Tau’ri masters!” He scoffed. “Fortunately,  _I_ captured you, so that you can be made to answer for your crimes - together with your little girlfriend here.” He walked over to Sam, then stopped. “She was a host? Perhaps she really  _is_ your girlfriend? Is that why you are protecting her? Was she host to your mate, perhaps, and you are clinging to the last remnants of her in this way?” He laughed uproariously. “How pathetic!”   
  
Lantash’s eyes flashed a strong golden-white, but he managed to control himself, mostly. “Are you through gloating?”   
  
The Goa’uld, Petbe, flared his eyes and raised the hand with the hand device. The crystal in the middle glowed softly. “You will wish you were dead, long before I am through with either of you!” He hissed. “Perhaps I should implant your  _mate_ with a suitable symbiote? She is quite beautiful, and she would make an acceptable consort for me. I may even let you watch, before I kill you!” He laughed.   
  
“I will kill you!” Lantash exclaimed, rising quickly and throwing himself in the direction of Petbe.   
  
The Jaffa stepped forward fast and hit him hard over the shoulder with a baton he had been hiding behind his back. “Quiet, heretic scum!”   
  
Lantash stumbled forward, and Sam would have hurried to help him, had not the Jaffa been quicker, and grabbed her.   
  
Petbe was about to seize the opportunity and begin torturing them for information, when the telephone rang. He immediately picked it up. “Why are you disturbing me? I hope it is important!” He listened for a few moments, then turned to his Jaffa. “Have them locked up and guarded. I will be unavailable for the rest of the day.” 


	22. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Martouf/Lantash manage to escape from the Goa'uld Petbe's lair.

Sam and Martouf/Lantash were thrown into a room full of crates, boxes, and sacks. It was obviously a storage room. Two of the human guards took position inside the room, on either side of the door.   
  
Lantash picked himself up from the floor, sitting up against one of the crates, and massaged his shoulder for a moment, then rotated it, checking it worked as it should. Sam got up as well, and hurried to him, kneeling down beside him. “Lantash! How is your shoulder?”   
  
He threw a look at the guards, then made a decision, and hid the distortion in his voice. “Do not worry, Samantha. The pain is diminishing, and there is no lasting damage. It will be healed shortly.”   
  
Sam looked relieved. “I’m very happy to hear that.” They sat for a moment, then her gaze fell on something on the floor, near an open crate. “Do you see that?” She whispered.   
  
“What?” Lantash answered, keeping his voice just as low.  
  
“A hara’kesh, I think. I have an idea... please play along?” She pretended to look at her hand. “Where is my ring?” She exclaimed, then looked at the hara’kesh. “Ah, there!” She hurried to it, picking it up. Smiling, she put it on.   
  
“What ring is that?” Lantash asked, suspiciously. He quickly got up and walked to her. “I  _thought_ I noticed it earlier. Now I am certain - and I am sure I never saw it before. Who gave it you?” he demanded.   
  
“Uh... that’s none of your business,” Sam told him, realizing what he was playing at. It might even work, if the guards fell for it.   
  
“It’s from that damn Colonel, isn’t it? He’s much too old for you! I told you to stop pining for him. Give the ring to me. Give it to me! Now!” He grabbed her hand and attempted to get her to open it, and take off the ring.   
  
“No,  _never_! It was a gift, for me!” She tried pushing him away.   
  
Lantash was much stronger than her, and grabbed her hands. He pressed her to him, holding her still as he pried her hand open, then pulled off the ring.   
  
Of course, Sam was only pretending to fight him, and he was taking care not to hurt her as he held her.   
  
The two guards, however, clearly fell for it, and were laughing.   
  
“So... she’s getting a little on the side, eh?” One of the guards snickered.   
  
“You should whoop her ass. That’s what I always say -  women needs that from time to time. Don’t let her make a fool of you!” the other guard told Lantash.   
  
Lantash looked at the ring for a few moments, then made as if he pocketed it. “Oh, I assure you, I will make sure to punish those that needs punishing.”   
  
“Give it back to me.  _Now_!” Sam yelled, again pretending she was fighting him. “Please!” She feigned that she began to cry, since Lantash was angry at her.   
  
The guard that had spoken last, stepped over to them. “Let me take care of that little wildcat for you.” He leered at Sam, and pulled at her.   
  
That was the chance Lantash had been waiting for. He immediately let go of Sam, and flared his eyes, as he raised his hand with the hara’kesh on. Both Sam and the guard stumbled, and Sam fell, slipping out of the grasp of the man.   
  
Both of the guards gasped loudly in shock, and before either of them could react, Lantash had grabbed the nearest, wrestled his weapon from him, and thrown it towards Sam. He activated the hara’kesh and a beam hit the guard on the forehead.   
  
The other guard ran to his friend’s aid, but he made the error of ignoring Sam. The gun had slipped away from her in the commotion, but she did not need a weapon to be a dangerous fighter.   
  
She swept out with her leg, and felled the guard, then was over him before he had time to react.   
  
Lantash had used the hara’kesh to confuse the other guard, who currently sat, staring blankly out into the room. Lantash now went to the guard Sam was sitting on - and having an armlock on.   
  
He grinned, as he kneeled beside them. “Well done, my love. I knew you were dangerous.” He quickly used the hara’kesh on the guard, making him confused as well. “I have made both of them forget anything that has happened in the last ten minutes or so. In addition, they will be confused for several more minutes, so we should make our escape.”   
  
“Yes, I agree... and you’re a pretty dangerous fighter too. I’m glad you’re my friend.”   
  
“I hope I’m much more than that.” Lantash looked at her with a glint in his eyes. He picked up both guns, as he walked to the door.   
  
“Nice!” Sam said, looking into the open crate near where she had found the hara’kesh. “This is full of Goa’uld stuff... including this!” She picked up a hand device and threw it to Lantash.   
  
“That will come in handy.” Lantash smiled, pocketing the hara kesh and putting the ribbon device on instead. “Take this.” He threw one of the guns to Sam, then hid the other in a pocket.    
  
The door opened suddenly, and two guards barged in, drawn by the commotion.   
  
“What is going on...” the first man started.   
  
Neither of them got any further, as Lantash hit both of them with a shockwave from the hand device, throwing them against the wall. They slid down to the ground, stunned.   
  


* * *

  
Sam and Martouf/Lantash fled the room, locking it behind them. They hurried through the corridor, running in the direction of the stairs they had been lead down when they arrived. Fortunately, they did not meet anyone. However, they were underground, in a basement of the large manor the Goa’uld had purchased. There was no way out, except by going up one floor.   
  
Sam had stolen a cell phone from one of the guards, and she now tried it. “Damn, no reception!”   
  
“Probably because we’re underground,” Lantash guessed.   
  
“Yes, and most likely far out in the countryside as well.” Sam sighed. “We’ve got to get out of here.”  
  
“I agree, but that may not be easy. When we were taken into the building, there appeared to be many guards on the ground floor.”  
  
“I think I noticed another set of stairs at the other end of the corridor... back near the store room where we were locked up. That might lead to a less heavily guarded section.”  
  
“Possibly. We should attempt it.”  
  
They returned to the small room near the larger storage room they had been imprisoned in earlier. They now noticed that there were a number of small rooms nearby, containing wine, and various food stuffs.   
  
“Yes! If we’re lucky, those stairs lead to the kitchen,” Sam said.   
  
They walked up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible, which was not an easy thing, since these stairs were not stone like the others, but made of old, creaky wood.   
  
No one heard them, though, and they silently opened the door at the top, and snuck out into what turned out to be a small storage room behind the kitchen. They could hear someone working in the kitchen, so they waited for maybe ten minutes, until all became quiet.   
  
They hurried through the kitchen - from the food cooking on the stove, it was obvious those working there would be back momentarily.   
  
This wing of the castle was obviously only used by servants, and none of them were in the corridor or hallway just outside, so Sam and Martouf/Lantash made their way to a wide staircase, and up to the first floor.   
  
“We should find a place to hide, and call for assistance,” Martouf said, in a low voice.   
  
“Agreed. I suggest we go up one more floor.” She pointed to the stairs. “If I remember correctly, the office we were taken to were on this floor, so I would guess that’s where the Goa’uld... Petbe, is?”  
  
“Possibly. You are correct about the location of the office, though. I also suspect Petbe is not the only Goa’uld here. I was able to hear some of the conversation when he spoke on the telephone... I believe I caught the name ‘Mehen’. He was Ra’s First Minister, but with his master dead, he lost all influence. He hates the Tau’ri... unfortunately, it sounded as if he was coming here.” He looked speculative. “I believe I have seen him at Am-heh’s court... he may have been the one in charge of the operation here, before Petbe arrived.”   
  
“Great. I’m betting he’s not pleased with having been demoted!” Sam groaned. “Okay, let’s hope we’re not running into either of them. Let’s find a place to hide, call for backup, and then  _I_ am going to see if I can find a computer or something and hack into. It would be great if we could get a list of everyone involved in the conspiracy.”  
  
“You should not go alone, Samantha. Together we can...”  
  
“The Goa’uld can sense you. Yeah, I know they can sense me too, but not unless they get  _way_ closer than I’m going to let them, so this is the logical way of doing things.”   
  


* * *

  
They managed to find a small room that looked to be in a deserted part of the large castle. There they called Stargate Command, using the cell phone Sam had swiped earlier. They informed Hammond that Martouf/Lantash had recognized Petbe, and that he had heard another Goa’uld mentioned, Mehen. They would probably both be here soon.    
  
Hammond promised to contact British authorities and get them to send backup as quickly as possible, and told Sam and Martouf/Lantash to remain hidden until then.    
  
After hanging up, Sam gave the cell phone to Martouf/Lantash, kissed them, and snuck off to look for a computer with information about the conspiracy. Martouf and Lantash were not exactly happy to let her sneak off on her own, even though they knew she was a skilled warrior, but they had to admit she was more likely to avoid being detected.    
  
They sat down to wait, hoping dearly she would return safely.    
  


* * *

  
It was about an hour and a half later, when Sam returned to the room Martouf and Lantash were hiding in. Hearing someone approach, they had silently prepared to fight, and stood at the ready with the hand device. Seeing it was Sam, they relaxed and smiled.    
  
“Samantha,” Lantash whispered, as he threw his arms around her. “We are relieved you are safely back with us.”    
  
She hugged him back. “I’m glad to be back. I almost ran into some of the guards going back here. They’ve discovered we’ve escaped, so the whole place is upside down with activity.”   
  
“Yes, I heard the commotion.”   
  
“I managed to get this.” Sam smiled, holding up a disk. “It’s a backup of their entire database. There’s a list of everyone involved. Their encryption was laughable!”    
  
“Well done, Samantha!”    
  
Not long after, they heard shouting outside, followed by gunfire.    
  
“I think that’s our backup,” Sam observed.    
  


* * *

  
It took little time for the British Special Air Service to overpower and catch the two Goa’uld and their human henchmen.   
  
They had found Sam and Martouf/Lantash when they had combed the building, and they had identified themselves as Major Samantha Carter of the US Air Force, and Civilian Advisors Martouf and Lantash, also with the US Air Force installation at Cheyenne Mountain.   
  
A couple of the human underlings had attempted to destroy the computer systems, in order to stop anyone from gaining access to the database, but fortunately, Sam had made a copy shortly before, so they had all the information needed to unravel the conspiracy.   
  
The Goa’uld Petbe had also been collecting Goa’uld artefacts and tablets that had been found on Earth, in order to send to his master. These things were all transported back to Stargate Command, together with Petbe, Mehen, and their human underlings. 


	23. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the conspirators are all captured. 
> 
> Warning: Explicit sex

Sam felt pretty tired when she walked into Stargate Command, followed by Martouf and Lantash. They had only stopped briefly at their hotel to pick up their stuff, before travelling directly to Peterson Air Force Base and then Cheyenne Mountain.   
  
After being given a little time to bathe and change to fresh clothes, they were taken to a briefing room, where Hammond, Jacob/Selmak, Johan/Malek, and Freya/Anise were waiting.   
  
“Welcome back, Sam, Martouf, Lantash,” Jacob said, smiling.   
  
“Hi, dad!” Sam smiled back at him, looking forward to the meeting being over with, so she could go and give him a hug.   
  
“Hello, Jacob,” Martouf greeted him.   
  
“Sit down, Major. You too, Martouf,” Hammond said, a friendly expression on his face.   
  
“Yes, sir.” Sam sat down.   
  
Martouf followed her example, and sat down beside her, looking expectantly at Hammond and the others.   
  
“Thanks to you, this conspiracy is no longer a threat. Petbe and Mehen have been transferred to a Tok’ra base, where they are being interrogated. Kinsey, as well as those other people from Earth who were working for the Goa’uld, have been arrested. We’re currently in the process of determining which of them were zatarcs, and which were willing participants, regardless of how much they knew,” Hammond told them.   
  
“The database you downloaded contained a full list of all involved, including those among the Tok’ra. There were another four that we had missed, but who have now been apprehended,” Jacob said.   
  
“That is good news, Jacob.” Martouf looked solemn. “I hope none of them were truly willing to betray our alliance and the Tok’ra.”   
  
“Unfortunately, in addition to the Tok’ra we already suspected of knowingly abetting the Goa’uld, it looks as if Tavell and Sino also knew what was going on, and may have been involved in turning other Tok’ra into zatarcs. They claim to have done it to save the Tok’ra from extinction, insisting the alliance with the Tau’ri will cause that.” Malek looked apologetic. “I fear recent events may only have reinforced their belief in that. We must be vigilant and be ready to act, should others come to share this opinion.”   
  
“Recent events?” Martouf asked, looking concerned.   
  
“Much has happened while you were away,” Anise said.  
  
“Just a quick question... were anyone else here at Stargate Command involved?” Sam suddenly wanted to know.   
  
“Yes, aside from Siler, and five airmen, Colonel Reynolds had also been brainwashed. Other people involved with the Stargate program were affected as well - among others, Colonel Samuels and Colonel Simmons, though the latter died before we could apprehend him,” Hammond said.   
  
Sam slowly shook her head. “It’s hard to believe how big this conspiracy had already become, and how many people in strategic positions they had managed to get their hands on.”  
  
“Very true. This could have become very ugly,” Jacob said. He turned to Martouf. “The recent events Malek and Anise alluded to, are... well, let’s start from the beginning. Some weeks ago, Anubis attacked one of our bases. It was not the first attack; several outposts had been hit before that, and some of the people from those were at the base Anubis now attacked. We fled to the Alpha site, and that’s where everyone from our base are still located.”  
  
“How many survived?” Martouf asked, almost not daring to ask.   
  
“Only about one-third of the Tok’ra on the base.”  
  
Martouf was quiet for some time, then gave Lantash control.   
  
“This is truly not good times for the Tok’ra. So many have died recently.”  
  
“Yes,” Jacob said, not knowing what else to say.   
  
Malek looked unhappy. “Which made what happened shortly after, even more unfortunate. Lantash... you must have heard the rumours... that Egeria was, perhaps, not dead?”   
  
“Yes, I have. Jolinar believed them very strongly.”  
  
“She was correct. However, when we did find Egeria, it was too late. The people on a planet known as Pangar, had used her for medical experimentation and forced breeding, in order to use the offspring to create a drug to make themselves healthier. It had... unfortunate side effects, and the Tau’ri contacted us. They later learned the Pangarans held Egeria imprisoned. We insisted Egeria was freed, of course, which they did not want to allow. Kelmaa gave her life, so Egeria could take her host, Minara, as her own. Unfortunately, Egeria was too weak, and soon died,” Malek explained.   
  
Lantash looked stricken. “How can fate be so cruel! Luring us with the hope of survival, only to snatch it away at the last moment!” His expression changed to anger. “How  _dared_ the Pangarans treat Egeria so! They must be punished for this!”   
  
“Egeria wanted them to live, and helped create a drug to save them, as her last act. As much as I, like you, Lantash, wanted to punish them, I do believe they have seen the error of their ways. Most of them, at least.” Malek sighed. “One good thing may come of it. The drug - tretonin - may be changed into something that can be used by the Jaffa, instead of them having to carry a symbiote. If that turns out to be the case, part of Egeria’s wish for the future will have been fulfilled, when the Jaffa are no longer dependent on the Goa’uld.”  
  
“This can be done?” Lantash asked.   
  
“We are working on it. It may take many months yet, before the drug is even ready for testing, but I believe we will be successful.”   
  
“That, at least, is good news,” Lantash said, looking a little happier.   
  
“Anise, you had something you wanted to say also, before we conclude this meeting?” Hammond asked.   
  
“Yes. I have looked at some of the tablets and artefacts Petbe was collecting for his master, and it would seem he was looking for a queen.”  
  
“A queen?” Sam wondered. “Oh, no. You mean like Hathor?”  
  
“Yes. That would have greatly increased his chances of gaining power, since he would have access to all the symbiotes he needed for his Jaffa, without having to rely on an independent queen selling her... skill.”   
  
“Does that mean there’s another Goa’uld queen hidden somewhere on Earth?” Sam asked. “In a sarcophagus, or in stasis, or whatever?”   
  
“From what I have been able to tell, the queen is indeed in stasis, but it is not clear  _where_ she is. Perhaps there will be more information in the material as we go through it, but it may very well be included in something Petbe has already sent to Am-heh - or they may not even have this information yet.”  
  
“Right. Well, we expect to be informed of anything you learn,” Hammond said.   
  
“Of course,” Anise promised.   
  
“Okay, if there’s nothing else, you’re dismissed, people.” Hammond turned to Sam. “I just remembered. Colonel O’Neill has returned to the base, and he is currently with Teal’c and Jonas. None of them know anything of what’s been going on, but I’m sure they’d appreciate seeing you, Major.”   
  
“I’ll go find them immediately, sir. How much can I tell them?”   
  
“Avoid talking about  _who_ the zatarcs were, for now, but other than that, this is no longer a secret.”  
  
“Understood, sir.”  
  
“One more thing. Colonel O’Neill is still blended with Kanan.”   
  
“How is he handling it?”  
  
“Much better than expected. Apparently they... bonded, while prisoners of Ba’al’s. I didn’t believe it when Jacob mentioned it earlier, but the Colonel repeated it himself. He’s decided to  _remain_ blended.”  
  
Sam shook her head. “I agree. That sounds crazy. Of all the people I could imagine becoming Tok’ra, the Colonel is probably among the  _last_!”   
  


* * *

  
Sam and Martouf/Lantash stepped into the fairly large recreation lounge, which was currently empty except for O’Neill, Teal’c, and Jonas.   
  
“Hi, guys!” Sam said, making the people at the other end of the room all turn and look up.   
  
“Carter!” O’Neill greeted, then did a double take. “ _Martouf_?”   
  
“Major Carter, Martouf. Greetings,” Teal’c said, smiling a little and bowing his head respectfully. “It is indeed good to see you.”   
  
“Hi, Sam,” Jonas said, then looked at Martouf. “Hello.”   
  
“Hello,” Martouf greeted. He looked at O’Neill. “Yes, it is indeed me, Martouf. I apologize for the deception, but it was necessary to allow all of you to think I was dead.”   
  
“You weren’t a zatarc? Because, you know, I became one,” O’Neill said.   
  
“I know. Yes, I was a zatarc, and Lantash and I spent a long time in stasis. However, with some assistance, Lantash succeeded in healing me, and we are both well.”   
  
“How wonderful for you!” O’Neill sounded sarcastic, then shook his head. “Sorry, old habit. Kanan, ah, tells me to behave.” He smiled wryly.   
  
Martouf smiled a little. “We owe him thanks.”   
  
O’Neill bowed his head, giving Kanan control.   
  
He looked at Martouf, then made the traditional Tok’ra greeting. “Hello Martouf, and Lantash. It pleases me greatly that we did not lose you.”  
  
“Thank you, Kanan.” Martouf returned the greeting, then gave Lantash control.   
  
“We were relieved to hear you and O’Neill managed to escape from Ba’al.”   
  
“We did - with some assistance from Teal’c and SG-2. We also managed to rescue Shallan, Ba’al’s lo’tar.” Kanan smiled, looking very happy. “She has agreed to become our mate.”   
  
“Congratulations.” Lantash smiled at the other Tok’ra. “This is very good news. Samantha, Martouf, and I, have also become mates.”   
  
Kanan’s smile grew wider. “Congratulations. There will be much to celebrate when we return to the tunnels.”   
  
“Major Carter, Lantash, Martouf. You have my congratulations and good wishes as well,” Teal’c said, also smiling.   
  
“And mine. That’s great, Sam,” Jonas said.   
  
“Um, thanks.” Sam looked a little embarrassed. She had been unsure how to tell her friends, but now it was out, at least.   
  
Kanan had given O’Neill back control. “You’re certainly full of surprises! Not only are you guys not dead, but you’ve married Carter? Without telling me?” He pretended to be angry, then suddenly smiled. “That’s awesome!”  
  
Sam looked at him, shocked. “You’re not going to say anything sarcastic?”  
  
“No. I really  _am_ happy for you, Carter... and you.” He turned to Lantash. “Just remember... if you  _ever_ hurt her, I’m going to kill you.”   
  
“I assure you, I would never do anything to hurt Samantha,” Lantash assured him.    
  
“Okay.” O’Neill nodded, believing the other man. “Then why don’t we all go see if the mess hall has some sort of cake? I’m starving!”   
  


* * *

  
After they had spent some time talking - and eating cake - Jacob had joined SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash. When Sam had told him that she and Martouf/Lantash had decided to become mates, he had repeated O’Neill’s threat, but he had also been very happy.   
  
Now, Sam was looking forward to some sleep. She, and Martouf/Lantash were going to sleep in her quarters, on the base. To be honest, it was something she had fantasized about often - sharing her bed there with Martouf and Lantash, and making love with them. Now this dream would finally become reality.   
  
Lantash closed the door behind them, and locked it, for once pleased with the Tau’ri obsession with doors and locks. He put his arms around Sam and pulled her to him.   
  
“My beloved Samantha, I hope you are not too tired to allow Martouf and I to show you how much we love you?”   
  
“No... I think I can  _just_ about handle that.” She kissed him, embracing him as well.   
  
“Good, because I don’t think we can wait until tomorrow...” Lantash lifted her up and carried her to the bed, pulling the covers aside before putting her down.   
  
He quickly began stripping off his clothing, and Sam smiled, as she spent a few moments enjoying the sight, before she quickly undressed as well. She was just shrugging out of her underwear, when Lantash joined her on the bed.   
  
“Lantash... and Martouf. Now I finally have you here in my bed. If you  _knew_ how many times I’ve dreamt of this!” Sam blushed, as she embraced him again.   
  
“That pleases me greatly to hear.” Lantash smirked, as he pushed Sam down on the bed and kissed her deeply.   
  
Sam wanted to tell him he was a bastard - a cute and  _wonderful_ bastard, of course - but his kisses made her forget all about it, and his hands were quickly making her wild with desire.   
  
He touched her  _just_ right, using one hand to fondle her breasts, the other to tease her clit. He trailed kisses down over her chin, to her throat, to her breast, sucking and licking at a nipple until it was almost painfully hard.   
  
Sam moaned and pulled at him, caressing him, touching him everywhere she could reach. “Oh, god, Lantash, I need to feel you inside me.  _Now_!” She found the place on his neck where she knew he was most susceptible to her caresses, and began doing her best to convince him to fuck her.   
  
He made a half-strangled sound and kissed her hard on the mouth, before spreading her labia and thrusting inside hard, sinking deeply. He gasped as he began pumping into her. Sam whimpered softly and started moving with him, bucking up to meet his every thrust.   
  
As aroused as Sam was, it took little time before she gasped and pulled Lantash down to her, wrapping her legs around him as she came hard.   
  
Lantash groaned, close to coming as well. He made a few hard thrusts, then panted her name as he climaxed.   
  
They slowly came down from their ecstasy, and Lantash kissed Sam softly, before giving control to Martouf, who also kissed her, then rolled over on his side and pulled her to him. He dragged the blanket over them, and kissed Sam’s neck. “Sleep, beloved. Lantash and I love you deeply. We very much look forward to sharing our future with you.”   
  
“Mmm, the same... good night, Martouf, Lantash. I love you, too.” Sam murmured, already half-asleep.   
  
They would still need to determine where to live - with the Tok’ra, at Stargate Command, or maybe share their time between the two places. There were many other obstacles to overcome, but they all felt certain they would succeed. Together.   
  
  
THE END.   
  
  



End file.
